A Contract With A Succubus
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor gets a surprise visit in the form of the queen of the succubus and our Issei would never say no now would he? He forms a contract with said succubus and Issei is in for a roller coaster of adventure and lemons all the while being the red dragon emperor and having a succubus who intends on getting her master whatever his heart desires. Lemons
1. A Succubus and A Contract

**Two words god dammit, I have been thinking about this for a while there hasn't been any DXD stories with a succubus playing a leading role so I decided fuck it lets go, you know what they say "Who dares wins", forewarning this story will have lemons and there is a lemon in this chapter so yeah. So let's go!**

 **A Succubus and A Contract**

Issei Hyoudou, a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes groaned as he leaned into a half-sitting position in bed. He promptly slammed down his rather annoying alarm which was currently blaring to get him up to go to school.

Issei groaned as he got up because he was still sore and bruises on his body from the beating he got from the Kendo club. He and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama were caught peeping although Issei got the brunt of it as they tripped him to let them escape, although they couldn't get far.

Issei took a quick shower before donning the uniform for Kuoh academy, the academy with all the beautiful woman any man could ever want. He quickly went down the stairs and sat down for breakfast.

"Hey son, how's school going?" Issei's father asked looking up from his newspaper

"It's going fine dad" Issei replied before taking a bite from his breakfast

"Any girls catch your eye?" Issei's dad asked with a perverted grin which his son mirrored

"You don't know the half of it" Issei replied

"Boys I will have no jokes or talks of those kinds in my house" Issei's mother said popping her head out of the kitchen a frying pan being wielded with deadly efficiency and poised to strike if there was more of such talk.

"Boys will be boys" Issei's father said with a calm grin although he and Issei have both felt the wrath of Ms Hyoudou and her frying pan.

"Well dad and mom I got to go to school, I will see you later" Issei said after finishing his breakfast before heading to school. Little did Issei know a pair of amber eyes was watching him with great interest and a lustful glint.

As Issei arrived at school he saw his fellow perverts both rubbing their bruises, although Issei took the brunt of the beating.

"So you guys are still sore from yesterday?" Issei asked to which his friends sagely nodded

"But that won't stop us from peeping today!" Matsuda said with determination

"Indeed, we must continue our righteous crusade" Motohama agreed pushing up his glasses

"For oppai!" Issei said in agreement

The three perverts strolled into school, death stares already being sent at them from the kendo club. Little did Issei know another person was watching him, Rias Gremory the top beauty of the school also the girl the perverted trio want to peep on but are never able to.

"Something catch your eye Rias?" Her friend and the second most popular beauty in Kuoh academy Akeno Himejima.

"That boy…" she spoke

"Issei Hyoudou a second year, part of the infamous perverted trio and one who is hated by the kendo club, I heard they got beaten up yesterday." Akeno informed her

"Hmmm…" Rias spoke contemplatively

"Send Koneko to keep an eye on him… I believe he has a sacred gear." Rias informed Akeno who nodded in response before leaving to carry out her King's orders.

* * *

The day passed with Issei and his buddies peeping on the Kendo club again, the fools got beaten again, clearly not learning their lesson.

Issei walked home all the while rubbing his bruises from the wooden swords the kendo club used on him. He did sacrificial protection to protect his crown jewels, the rest of his body suffering however it was a worthy sacrifice as Mastsuda and Motohama didn't protect their jewels and now were crying as they limped home.

Issei crossed the bridge he usually went by on his way home, it was kind of weird that his walk home was empty in terms of people but it didn't matter it just meant Issei got home quicker. As Issei got home he quickly had lunch before going to his room to rest from the beating he got.

Issei just blankly stared at his ceiling before his eyes were lulled into a gentle sleep, his body resting itself from the wounds it received.

* * *

A slight creaking sound was heard indicating someone was in the room, however the noise had reached Issei's ears and his eyes slowly began to open. He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust to the light in the room; his room was only illuminated by his beside lamp.

However after Issei's eyes adjusted, he found an incredibly beautiful woman currently sitting on top of him. The woman was scantily clad wearing a black bikini bra and a black G-string with a gold trim; she also wore long leather stockings that reached up her thighs it too had a gold trim. However most surprising of all was that the woman had two large black bat wings jutting out of her back while a black tail with an arrow head tip swished behind her. The woman by far was the most beautiful person Issei had ever seen her eyes were a powerful alluring amber while she had blonde hair cascading behind her with pink highlights giving her an exotic look. Her skin was a beautiful snow white while her body was curvaceous and she had large breasts bigger than Rias and Akeno's which seemed to defy gravity while her ass appeared plump and large.

Issei thought to himself this must be a dream not that he really minded. Although he wondered when did he develop a fetish for bat wings and tails? The woman's hands reached out and grabbed Issei by his cheeks before leaning down and placing her soft pink lips to his own. The kiss sent an electric jolt of pleasure through Issei and the feeling of the kiss it was too real to be a dream. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet to Issei. She broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"This has to be a dream…" Issei muttered to himself not believing such a woman would be with him

"Oh I assure Issei this is no dream" the woman spoke her voice seductive and mature. Issei's eyes widened this confirmed it was not a dream.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Issei suddenly bombarded however she shushed him by placing her finger to his lip, immediately quieting down the boy.

"Issei Hyoudou, I am sure you have loads of questions… but you know what they say actions speak louder than words" the woman spoke seductively before leaning in to kiss Issei on the lips again.

However, this time Issei got a surprise as the woman stuck her tongue into his mouth, drawing a muffled moan from Issei as her tongue began exploring his mouth. Her lips all of a sudden tasted sweeter more like strawberries. Issei's tongues tried to keep up with hers however all that occurred was that she led him in a passionate dance. Issei also began to notice the faint aroma that permeated from the woman, it was faint but powerful and intoxicating.

As they continued to kiss, the woman intensified the kiss as if she was trying to suck the air out of Issei's lung. Issei's hands began to move on instinct grasping her ass, his fingers sinking in to the soft flesh. The woman moaned hotly into the kiss much to Issei's pleasure and his arousal which was already building was now ever present.

The woman suddenly broke the kiss, her eyes locking with Issei's.

"Issei before we continue I think I should explain a few things, do you know what i am?" She asked her tone changing from seductive to serious, Issei really didn't care what she was rather that he really wanted to have sex with this woman and her oppai, they really were something special. The woman picked up on his confused expression and spoke again,

"I am a succubus" Issei's eyes widened, did this woman just say she was a she-demon who could kill men through sex, how did he know this? Simple Issei and his compatriots had an argument involving succubus and he has looked them up since then.

"The demon that can kill men through sex?" Issei spoke incredulously to which the woman nodded

"That stuff doesn't exis…." Issei attempted to speak but his jaw hit the floor when he finally took in the sight of her bat wings and tails

"No way" Issei spoke in a mixture of trepidation and anticipation

"I am surprised you didn't realize in the first place." The woman giggled

"I guess you were too distracted staring at these" she teased pressing her breasts closer to Issei's face who blushed in response.

"So… what brings a succubus here?" Issei asks curiously

"Simple, I want a contract" She said to Issei calmly

"And… what do I get out of this contract?" Issei said although we obviously know what he wanted and where his eyes were staring weren't helping

"You become my master and we have to have sex at least once I day so I can be sated" She began explaining

"I also can aid in whichever goals you want and I will endeavour my hardest to achieve my _masters_ desire…" she said putting emphasis on master

"Not that I really mind becoming your master why me?" Issei asked (Yes I know canon Issei wouldn't care why and just want to get laid but I can't see it happening in this situation)

"You have a dragon sacred gear inside you a powerful one" The woman explained, she then continued to explain what sacred gears were.

"And since you have a dragon your offspring will be powerful and therefore I can birth a powerful heiress" She explained

"You are royalty!" Issei spoke in shock to which the woman nodded

"Yes I am Lilieth Queen of the succubus" The woman finally introduced herself

"I am going to fuck the queen of the succubus!" Issei spoke in shock, which made the queen giggle she had slept with many men before but the one in front of her was certainly interesting

"Yes, you are but get ready I am going to milk you dry" she warned him before she began unzipping Issei's pants and with one fell swoop ripped off both of his pants and underwear leaving his erection standing. She then removed Issei's shirt leaving him in his birthday suit.

"You know Issei, women say they hate perverted men like you… but I love them" she complimented him with a seductive grin which made Issei blush, She then moved down towards Issei's crotch her head right in front of his arousal, her warm breath making it twitch slightly.

She opened her mouth to allow saliva to slowly drip onto Issei's length; Issei watching intently before she in one fell swoop swallowed his length making it hit the back of her throat. Issei groaned out in pleasure at the sudden deep throat but Issei was already feeling light headed from the pleasure her mouth was extremely hot and wet making the blow job even better.

She then began moving up and down her luscious lips wrapped around his length, taking it all without a problem, her tone massaging his sensitive tip as she sucked up and down his length.

"Lilieth!" Issei groaned out in ecstasy, she then began increasing her pace, going up and down like a pump coating his whole length in saliva and the hot orifice of her mouth.

Issei then placed his hand on her head and began pushing her down even deeper making his 8 inch length go further into her mouth and even slightly down her throat. All the while moaning her name, after a minute or so Issei's length twitched indicating he was about to cum.

Lilieth then pulled her head off Issei's length before stroking his length while licking the tip of his cock edging him closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Cum for me Issei I want it… your hot cum in my mouth" she spoke dirtily and that's what sealed for Issei, he bucked his hips into her mouth before exploding cumming directly into her mouth. Lilieth wrapped her lips around and his length and began sucking like a vacuum making sure to drag out every drop. "Crap….." Issei groaned his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he orgasmed for the first time.

Issei's length plopped out of Lilieth's mouth as he finished cumming, Issei was panting heavily at his first intense orgasm. However, he wanted more and within seconds his cock rose back to full height which drew a smile from the lusty succubus.

"Your stamina is impressive" she complimented before she straddled Issei's lap, pulling aside her G-string to expose her fully shaved, pink lower lips.

"Ready for the best part?" she asked with a sexy smile to which Issei nodded vigorously before Lilieth slowly lowered herself onto Issei's length. Issei moaned out in ecstasy as he felt her lowers herself onto his length, her mouth was hot by her vulva was like a furnace in comparison, She was also extremely wet.

"You're so hot!" Issei groaned out and he felt his balls churning as he was about to cum and Lilieth had barely put half of him inside her.

"I am going to cum!" Issei warned her as she continued lowering herself onto his length but as soon as Issei's length was fully inside her with his tip even pressing against her cervix earning a moan of pleasure from the succubus. "Lilieth!" Issei shouted before he climaxed, his white semen spluttering inside of her, Lilieth threw her head back and moaned her breasts pushed outwards towards Issei.

"You're cumming so much inside of me!" She moaned sexily as Issei continued cumming, all of sudden Issei felt her hips move a little causing her vaginal muscles to massage Issei in all the right places and right before Issei knew it, he was cumming again, his hips pushing upward wanting more of this pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Issei was panting and began feeling light headed.

Issei finally finished cumming and was currently panting heavily with his breathing ragged a little drool escaping his mouth, his mind barely there. He then felt her lips on his and Issei tried to move her tongue in sync with hers but was unable too he was still recovering; she broke the kiss after a few seconds and locked eyes with Issei.

"Issei are you okay?" she asked a slight hint of concern in her voice, he barely managed to nod

Lilieth then leaned forwards removing her bikini top and throwing it off to the side, exposing her beautiful and perfectly shaped pink nipples and areola, she then gently guided Issei's mouth to her right nipple, "Suck my breast Issei" she commanded, Issei barely registering her words then wrapped his lips around her nipple and began sucking. Lilieth moaned out in pleasure and Issei continued to suck like a baby before his left hand began groping her left breast, his fingers sinking to the soft flesh of her breast.

Issei continued sucking for a minute or so before all of a sudden a warm liquid filled his mouth, breast milk! Issei realized and began sucking harder it tasted sweet, nice and above all refreshing. Lilieth moaned loudly as Issei began sucking out her breast milk within seconds Issei felt his body warm up, his length back to full attention and ready for more. Issei parted from her breast which had a little bit of white liquid on it.

"Was that breast milk?" Issei asked wanting to be sure

"Yes, although succubus breast milk is more for refreshing our prey" she informed Issei

"Now come on Issei I am not yet satisfied…" she said as she began riding Issei, Issei and Lilieth both moaned out while Issei's hands reached out and grabbed her soft plump ass his fingers sinking in a little. He used those hands to help slam Lilieth down onto his length making the sexy succubus moan out.

"Yes! Just like that!" Lilieth moaned out encouragingly, Lileith was practically impaling herself on Issei's cock her breasts bouncing as she did, with Issei's eyes watching with great joy as the sexy succubus bounced on him. Issei then began feeling Lilieths insides tighten around his length even more creating a strong vice which made Issei grit his teeth from the pleasure. "Lilieth you are so tight!" Issei said through his gritted teeth as his hands began gripping Lilieth's more forcefully.

"Master! Fuck your servant I want your hot cum in me!" Lilieth moaned out slutty as she began increasing her pace, the wet slap of their flesh connecting reverberating through the room. Issei was soon at his limit and Lilieth knew it, she tightened up even more and with one more thrust rammed his cock as deep as she could before Issei came harder than before and more than before.

As Issei rode his orgasm, Lilieth leaned in to the side of his head, next to his ear, "Issei the night is still young how about we switch postions?" Lilieth asked before Issei continued the best night of his life

* * *

Issei eventually passing out from the sheer amount of sex he was having, no man could hope to keep up with a succubus no less than queen of the succubus. Issei found himself in a torrent of fire before the fire suddenly extinguished and a large red dragon appeared, his green eyes analysing Issei.

"So you are my host?" the dragon spoke powerfully

"You must be my dragon" Issei replied

"Indeed I am, I am Ddraig the welsh dragon emperor" the dragon now known as Ddraig spoke powerfully, a few moments passed before Ddraig began laughing.

"What's so funny Ddraig?" Issei asked

"I have never had a host who awakens me and after sleeping with a succubus" the Dragon laughed in amusement

"The succubus is here" Lilieth suddenly spoke making Issei and Ddraig turned around to see the succubus standing there proudly

"Lilieth what are you doing here?" Issei asked

"She is a succubus partner, they can infiltrate ones dream without much effort" Ddraig informed Issei

"Issei the moment you wake up tomorrow we are going to have to train you both physically and sexually" Lilieth explained

"Wait why?" Issei asked unsure

"Ddraig here will make you attract enemies and allies a like and I want my master to be prepared" she explained to which Issei nodded

"It seems we have a succubus who has more than sex on her mind" Ddraig commented with slight amazement

"Oh be quite horny dragon" Lilieth hushed Ddraig which made Issei laugh.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou part of the perverted trio had not come to school in over two months, it sparked a storm of rumours. Rias Gremory was the most interested in Issei's disappearance and Konekos report before his disappearance intrigued her even more, Issei went to his room fell asleep and next day she couldn't sense his presence as if he literally dropped off the face of the earth. Rias decided to ask around hoping for some clues but she never got a response not even Matsuda and Motohama knew.

"Rias what are you going to do about your marriage?" Akeno asked her king who was sitting in the ORC

"I don't know Issei Hyoudou could have provided an answer but he seemingly disappeared" Rias replied

"I heard a new transfer student was coming in today, she's from America all the guys are getting excited" Akeno informed Rias

"Hmm, a new transfer student…" Rias contemplated wondering if the new transfer student could have supernatural power despite the chance being low.

"ISSEI IS BACK!" Matsuda and Motohama suddenly shouted around the school everyone turned to the school gates even Rias and Akeno.

Much to everyone's surprise Issei strutted into school with confidence and power, his appearance had changed he was slightly taller, instead of wearing his red t-shirt he wore a formal red t-shirt with a designer black jacket and jeans. As Muryama, Katase and the kendo club saw Issei he sent them a wide smile and ran his hand through his hair making some of the girls blush although Katase and Murayama still had a grudge and rested their shinani on their hands in a threatening posture. Rias and Akeno were also detecting power from Issei it was subtle but powerful and most interesting of all Draconic.

"Ask and you shall receive" Akeno commented with amusement at the convenience of a solution to solve Rias problem just appeared.

However Issei suddenly stopped and turned around everyone following his gaze, all the guys jaw dropped and all the girls blushed in awe. A tall blonde woman with pink highlights and amber eyes, she wore a black mini skirt with a white blouse and jacket as well as white heels. She too strutted with confidence and power. Akeno and Rias's eyes widened,

"A succubus?" Rias spoke in incredulity

"A powerful one at that" Akeno added her two cents

The woman walked forward and wrapped her hand around Issei's neck before drawing him into a kiss.

"NO WAY!" Matsuda and Motohama spoke in shock and fell to their knee's crying

"The pervert got a girlfriend!" Muryama asked in shock

"The apocalypse is upon us…" Katase voiced her thoughts

Rias and Akeno walked out to meet Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou we would like to talk to you" Rias Gremory spoke to which Issei smiled and nodded

 **Well I hope you liked that! I know there was a lemon and all but I needed to get it out of my system.**

 **Harem: Lilieth, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Asia, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall. That is my list so far and i will probably add a bit more. People will ask how i will get Grayfia and Venelana you will have to read and find out :)**

 **So tell me what you think and until next time!**


	2. Favours of the Sexual Kind

**Here we go with another chapter and I will be updating the harem but I am putting it at the end also I want to clarify something, I will be following cannon but in a roundabout way I guess also to clarify the two months of Issei disappearing was for him to train and learn about the supernatural but anyway let's go!**

 **Favours of the sexual kind**

Issei was lead to the Occult research club where he sat down while Lilieth stood behind him as you would expect from a servant. In the club room was Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yumi Kiba who were looking at Issei with a suspicion they didn't know why but Issei radiated an aura as if he changed more than one would expect.

"So Rias how can I help you?" Issei asked initiating the conversation

"Let's cut to the chase Issei I know you are involved with the supernatural "Rias said cutting to the chase

"Fair enough, yes I am involved with the supernatural and the succubus behind me is Lilieth the queen succubus and we have formed a contract" Issei said laying everything out on the table, their eyes widened the queen succubus? There are two types of succubus the devils who specialize in sexual contracts are also called Succubus

Then there are those who are the actual demon succubus but the demon succubus have lost quite a bit of their population as during the Middle Ages with powerful church influence it was hard to find prey and a lot died from starvation in essence. But now they are repopulating with the waning power of the church and the perverted tendencies of the new generations. The succubus faction is gaining power however they are not on par with the three factions and more on par with Vampires or werewolves. (Little bit of lore on the succubus faction). Lilieth seeked out Issei to use him to make an heir but another thing with the contract was that it is life bounding in essence until one of them died the contract could never be nulled.

They weren't surprised that Issei got picked up by a succubus but he must have been quite special for the queen succubus to form a contract with him.

"Why I am not surprised?" Koneko said in monotone to which Issei just smirked

"Yeah it's not surprising if you think about it" Issei admitted truthfully

"Rias I know you are in a bind" Issei spoke suddenly

"What do you mean?" Rias said attempting to cover the truth

"You are going to be married are you not?" a silence came down on the room, one question was how did he know! All answers pointed to Lilieth.

"You are thinking correctly it was Lilieth who found this out, you see your lovely husband actually came to the human world but got lost trying to look for you and Lilieth stumbled across him and the narcissist bastard ranted to himself 'I am Raiser Phenex of the house of phenex and soon to be Rias Gremory's husband how can I get lost!'" Issei informed her, Rias sighed the cat was out of the bag.

"And what is the point of mentioning this?" Rias said not sure where Issei was going with this, Issei stood up and stuck out his left hand,

"Boosted Gear!" the tell-tale red gauntlet appeared on his hand

"You are the red dragon emperor!" Rias exclaimed in shock while everyone in the room had looks of shock; the snack Koneko was eating even fell out of her hand.

"Why is a pervert the red dragon emperor?" Koneko spoke with annoyance while Yumi and Akeno just smiled not having any adverse opinions on the situation.

"I guess someone has a sense of humour?" Issei shrugged

"Anyway that's not the point, I have come to make a deal with you Rias" Issei spoke cryptically, Rias cocked her eyebrow in suspicion and interest

"And what kind of deal would that be?"

"Simple, I will defeat Raiser for you and I take you on a date in return" Issei offered simply

"A date is that all?" Rias asked in shock and suspicion something was clearly off

"What is that too much?" Issei asked calmly

"No! Its fine it's just… I thought as a pervert you would want something more?" Rias admitted sheepishly Issei just grinned

"Like fondle your breasts or something? Yeah I am a pervert but not a rapist, I would never do anything to a woman unless she gave her full consent" Issei explained while scratching the back of his neck, which Koneko eyed with suspicion and Rias eyes widened slightly before recomposing herself

"Anyway, glad to have a made a deal with you Rias just contact me when Raiser comes" Issei informed her, he quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Rias

"W-wait! Issei won't you become a devil?" Rias asks grabbing Issei's arm after he gave her the paper her tone desperate, Issei just smiled he expected that she would ask him.

"I am sorry Rias I can't become a devil, the idea of being a servant doesn't sit well with me" Issei told her while shaking his head, he then suddenly leaned into her ear and whispered

"Don't worry Rias I will make sure Raiser won't marry you because one day you will be mine" earning a blush from the crimson princess, Issei backed away from Rias and turned to her fellow devils.

"I will see you all around" He said giving a wave and turning on his feet before leaving the clubroom

An awkward silence came down in the room, this was weird Issei Hyoudou the pervert had just comeback in two months, he was clearly perverted but it was more low key and Rias didn't believe but at no point did he stare at her breasts. Although Rias sighed in relief, she had found a way out of the marriage but she still had her doubts, even despite being the red dragon emperor Raiser was still a phenex and she did not know how powerfully Issei really was, doubts were doubts but for now she could relax.

"I can't tell if that pervert got worse or he is just better at hiding it" Koneko said before returning to eating her snacks

"But it looks like Rias is already smitten with him" Akeno said catching her friend out on her blushing expression

"N-no I am not just thankful he is helping me" Rias said waving off Akeno's comment while Kiba just smiled to himself.

* * *

"I think it went well" Issei said turning to Lilieth

"Yes, master you are one step closer to your goal, however master I think we should find some help in case we under estimated Raiser" Lilieth suggested, Issei nodded that sounded logical. She had started calling him master ever since that night not that Issei minded rather it was a big turn on.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Issei asked his succubus

"Hmm" She pondered for a moment

"How about Tiamat? I heard she was in the familiar forest although…" Lilieth spoke before being cut off by Ddraig

 **[She hates me and by extension hates you]**

"Why might that be?" Issei asked curiously

 **[No clue I forgot] Ddraig replied honestly, Ddraig paused for a moments a sign he was thinking**

 **[Issei could recruit her however he would have to beat her into submission and then as a female dragon she must submit to a male dragon in other words you] Ddraig suggested**

"But if I lose?" Issei asks although already knowing the answer to an extent

 **[She will burn you until not a single atom of you remains] Ddraig said grimly**

"Ok… rather not have that happen and if Lilieth and you taught me correctly Tiamat is one of the dragon kings and is the most powerful one" Issei said while sighing this was not going to be easy but then in that moment he got an idea

"Hey Ddraig dragons have extremely powerful sense of smell right?" Issei asked for clarification

 **[Yes, they do]**

"So that means the effect of pheromones will also be more powerful" Issei said while turning to Lilieth who grinned knowing where Issei was going with this.

 **[HAHAHHAA, Tiamat is going to hate you for this but it can work although you will have to boost quite a few times for it to work] Ddraig laughed knowing where his partner was going with this**

"Alright well we have plan" Issei said earning agreements from Lilieth and Ddraig. The school bell then rang making the two go to class.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise Issei Hyoudou who disappeared for two months has come back and just the same time as our new Transfer student" the teacher of Issei's homeroom spoke

"Well everyone I am back I hope you don't mind especially the kendo club girls" Issei said with a grin which earned him glares of daggers from Murayama and Katase. Then suddenly Lilieth yanked his ear, earning a yelp from Issei this was all for appearance and the plan. The plan for getting Issei his harem, Lilieth could have done it easily get any woman he wanted but then the catch was Issei wanted them to actually want him in his harem as he saw Lilieth using her pheromones to seduce them akin to rape. So now the plan was for them to get Issei his harem but with the girls consent rather than Lilieth mind breaking them, doable just would take longer not that Issei or Lilieth minded at all.

"Hello I am Lilieth Violet (last name was made up) and I am from America. Yes to clarify I am Issei's girlfriend" Lilieth introduced herself which made the class turn into upheaval with Matsuda and Motohama screaming traitor and off with his head while Murayama and Katase along with most of the kendo club girls nearly fainted from shock, well some did. However Aika Kiryuu looked the most perplexed as if she was trying to verify something.

"Alright, quite down!" The teacher said hushing the class

"Issei has told me of what he has done and for that I apologize to every girl in the room" Lilieth bowed in apology with Issei following suit

"I promise you that Issei will no longer peak on any girl or the kendo club" Lilieth declared earning looks of Suspicion and shock from all the girls in the room none more suspicious the Murayama and Katase.

"Thank you all and I hope we can get along" Lilieth said returning to a standing posture before her and Issei went and sat in two seats by the window. Aika was in a seat next to them and was glancing at Issei's crotch, she blushed she was bigger than he expected but she could tell another thing that no other girl in the class could,

"Wait Issei you are no longer a virgin are you?" Aika said as she pushed her up glasses making everyone in the class turn to the two

"Um, no" Issei admitted sheepishly making every girl in the class blush and turn to Lilieth who just sent them a smile and shrugged making the girls eyes widen.

"YOU'RE DEAD ISSEI!" Motohama and Matsuda roared leaping at Issei who simply lifted his table up making the two perverted idiots go head first into the table putting two small cracks in it but beside that it was fine. The two perverts were knocked out by the impact as Issei looked at them and shrugged.

"I think we are going to need the nurse" Issei said looking at the teacher

"Issei had sex the world is truly ending" Katase face palmed while Murayama shook her head in disbelief which just made Issei laugh and Lilieth smirk, for two reasons their reactions were funny and she was getting a plan.

* * *

It was about half-way through class when Lilieth decided to set her plan in motion casting an illusion spell on everyone in the room which Issei picked up on and turned to his succubus only to find himself caught in a passionate kiss. Lilieth promptly jammed her tongue into Issei's mouth bringing his tongue into action while she straddled Issei's lap, his hands roved up and down her body earning a moan from the lusty succubus.

"Lilieth, why are we doing this here?" Issei asked temporarily breaking the kiss

"Because I wanted too plus doesn't it make you feel excited that you are fucking me in school?" Lilieth asked which made Issei's cock twitch in his pants in excitement.

"Thought so" Lilieth said with a grin before she leaned into Issei's neck and latched her lips onto the neck of his skin and began sucking drawing a moan from him. She then proceeded to unbutton his shirt only to kiss him on the lower part of his neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt exposing his well-developed chest and she began leaving a trail of hot kisses as well as a hicky on his neck. After unbuttoning his shirt, Lilieth proceeded to throw her jacket and blouse off showing she was wearing a sexy lacy black bra and her mini-skirt showing she was wearing a lacy G-string as well exposing her fit stomach.

Issei grinned he was a sucker for lingerie and Lilieth knew it, he pulled her bra up exposing her awesome breasts and her perfect nipples and areoles. Issei then began groping them using his fingers to twist her nipples making the succubus moan loudly. She leaned into his ear and began moaning as he twisted her nipples, her hot breath and loud moans on his ear. "Yes pinch my slutty breasts" she panted into his ear making grope her breasts harder, his fingers sinking deeper into the soft flesh of her breasts.

Issei then groaned as Lilieth began grinding on his pants, he could feel the heat already emanating from her lower half while her ass offered a nice mattress for his growing bulge. "Do you like me grinding my ass against your cock, master" Lilieth asked dirtily, Issei responded by freeing one of his hand and smacking Lilieth on her ass making the succubus let out a loud lewd moan, a bit of saliva already dripping out of her mouth, the sound of Issei's hand slapping her ass reverberated through the room.

"Ooo, I love it when master slaps my ass, harder harder!" she moaned out in demand and Issei was not one to disappoint his left hand continued groping her breast while his mouth sucked on one of her nipples. His right hand slapped her ass cheek again making the succubus moan loudly into his ear as she bit her lower lip. Issei then slapped her other ass cheek, after a few more slaps Issei's hand mark was imprinted in red on her ass cheeks. "I can't take it anymore master! Please fuck me!" Lilieth said getting off of Issei and bending over his desk, presenting her ass to him. Issei could see her panties were soaked with a think trail of fluid leaking out and down the side of her thighs.

Issei fell to his knees, pulling her G-string down to halfway down her thighs. Issei then placed his face in her sweet spot, a sweet aroma attack his nostrils before his tongue attack roughly jamming it into her wet depths making the succubus moan out. "Master, eat me out! Eat your slutty succubus out!" Lilieth moaned encouragingly. His taste buds were quickly attacked by a sweet almost tangy taste not that Issei minded in fact it made him want more, his tongue began licking the her hot insides which almost singed his tongue. Issei placed his hands on her soft but tight ass cheeks, his fingers sinking in slightly and he pulled her closer to him, his tongue attack with ferocity. Issei then pulled his tongue away from her vulva making the succubus moan in disappointment before Issei lightly bit her sensitive clitoris making the succubus utter a high pitched squeal of pleasure, Lilieth wings and tail suddenly came out at his action. Issei got to his feet grinning with anticipation; Lilieth heard Issei unzip his pant and cooed in anticipation, pressing her ass closer towards his hips.

Issei pulled his boxers down allowing his erection to spring free from its confines, Issei then allowed his erection to nestle in the valley of her ass cheeks. Issei then pressed her ass cheeks together forming an ass sandwich with his dick in the middle. Issei thrusted his hips forwards and backwards allowing him to feel the soft, silkiness of her ass, "Do you like my ass master?" Lilieth asked with a grin at how Issei was using her body.

"I do but I am more of a breast man." Issei replied letting go of her ass cheeks and he used one hand to grope her breast, earning a moan from Lilieth. Issei then lined up his cock with her vulva and within one second Issei penetrated her lower depths, burying his length all the way. Lilieth shouted in ectasy at the penetration lifting herself slightly from the table, her head looking over her shoulder at Issei who began thrusting in and out of the succubus his length go all the way in but her tight inner walls made sure he didn't leave. Lilieths vaginal muscles drew a groan from Issei as he continued humping her as they massaged his entire cock. Lilieth then began pushing back meeting Issei's thrust's heightening the pleasure for both.

"You like being fucked from behind like an animal don't you?" Issei commented as he placed his hands on her hips and began pulling Lilieth into him in tune with his thrusts. "Yes! Yes! It's the best when master bends me over and fucks me like an animal" Lilieth shouted ecstatically. Issei couldn't hold anymore and with one final thrust buried himself as deep as he could before cumming, his semen filling Lilieth who shouted in pleasure. Lilieth's muscles began milking Issei for every drop making his body shiver as he felt his cum and orgasm being drawn out. "Oh fuck!" Issei cursed as he rode out his orgasm panting. "You're hot cum feels sooo good in me" Lilieth cooed while looking at Issei. Some of his cum escaped her lower lips and dripped onto the floor.

Issei however was not done yet, he reached forward and curled his fingers into her silky hair and grabbed pulling her head back and arching her back making the succubus moan out in pleasure before Issei began ploughing her again with renewed vigour. "You want more then you have to earn it work those hips" Issei said and on queue Lilieth's hips began pushing back, her ass slamming into his hips making Issei groan out in pleasure at the new movement. Lilieth then tightened up even more demonstrating how much good control she had over her vaginal muscles. Issei's cock twitched inside her signalling he was going to cum again. Issei then like an animal pounded heavily into her, close to an orgasm, the sounded of their sexes slapping together along with the sound of Lilieht's ass impacting against Issei's lower half. "Yes yes! Cum for me I want more!" Lilieth shouted and that did it for Issei, Issei pulling both of her wings with his hands earning a sharp yelp of pleasure from Lilieth making her eyes roll back into her head slightly as her wings were a sensitive spot. "I'm cumming!" She yelled and with that Issei cummed as well giving her another load of his spunk, Issei hips twitched forward as he pressed as much of his cock into Lilieths vagina, his load even bigger than before after reading out his orgasm Issei collapsed onto his chair panting and a thin sheen of sweat on his body.

Lilieth's vulva couldn't contain all of Issei's cum and much to her displeasure some dripped onto the floor. Lilieth grinned to herself before she broke the illusion spell on two girls in particular Murayama and Katase who immediately turned to the two and saw Issei and Lilieth almost naked with Lilieth's vagina dripping with Issei's cum and Issei panting on the chair with his half-flaccid cock covered in Lilieths juices. Murayama and Katase eyes widened in shock while their eyes widened in a mixture of horror and disgust, Lilieth then after a few seconds re-casted the illusion spell grinning to herself and everything appeared normal.

 _'_ _The seed of interest/disgust has been planted' she thought to herself victoriously_

* * *

After class, Lilieth sauntered over to Murayama and Katase who looked deep in thought and their eyes widened in suspicion as they saw Lilieth.

"I am happy to finally meet you two, Murayama and Katase right?" Lileith asked the two girls

"Yes that's us" Katase replied although her tone betrayed weakness

"I was wondering if you two could do me a favour Issei wants to make it up to you and the girls of the kendo club. So we have decided to host a party this weekend as a form of apology you can all come over and we can all just have fun" Lilieth told them after a few seconds of pondering Murayama spoke

"We accept your invitation; we will tell the other girls and thank you for setting Issei straight"

"Issei will be delighted to hear you accept and it was hard work setting him straight but I managed to do it" Lilieth admitted

"I wonder how it must have taken forever" Katase said with amazement thinking on how long it must have taken to make sure Issei didn't go peeping.

"Well I will see you girls later" Lilieth said her goodbyes before walking over to Issei and the both leaving class, Murayama then turned to Katase.

"You saw them as well right?" Murayama asked Katase nodded her eyes showing she was disturbed

"And Lilieth had wings and tail" Katase replied clearly not believing what she had just seen

"Yes something is going on and we are going to find out" Murayama spoke with determination to which Katase nodded her consent she was in.

* * *

Issei and Lilieth then after school teleported to the forest of familiars and the two began looking for the infamous dragon king. Soon enough they stumbled across a mountain with a cave deep in the woods.

"Hello anybody home?" Issei shouted, no response He then got an idea,

"Boosted Gear"

 **[Boosted gear] the tell-tale red gauntlet appeared**

The ground then began shaking and large foots steps were heard before a pair of burning bright amber eyes, shoot out of the darkness of the cave like a beacon. One thing could be seen from these eyes intense hatred.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Issei wondered seeing the amount of hate in her eyes

 **"** **Ddraig you sure have some balls showing up here"** Tiamat spoke as the amber eyes grew closer and closer when finally she exited the cave.

Tiamat was a large western dragon with blue scales and bright amber eyes as well as too large wings she was at least 10 metres big with her wings at least 20 metres in height.

"Tiamat I have come for a battle!" Issei challenged the dragoness who guffawed in response

 **"** **Boy, do you want to go to any early grave?"** Tiamat asked seriously

"No because I am going to win" Issei said confidently with a smirk the Dragoness growled in a mixture of interest and annoyance, the boy was too cocky for her liking he had a plan up his selves, she could see it in his eyes, no matter she would able to defeat him.

 **"** **I will enjoy burning you to ashes, boy…"** Tiamat replied before she opened her mouth ready to breath fire while Issei stuck forward his gauntlet

"BOOST!" He commanded

 **[BOOST!] Ddraig called out from his gear**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will leave it at that cause this chapter is pretty long and I don't want to pace the story too quickly and now for the harem list is:**

 **Lilieth (OC)**

 **Tiamat**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Yumi Kiba (Fem Kiba)**

 **Serafall**

 **Peneume**

 **Gabriel**

 **Grayfia**

 **Venelana**

 **Murayama**

 **Katase**

 **Sona and her peerage**

 **Raiser's peerage**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Fem-Vali**

 **Kiyome (A lot have people have said her so why not?)**

 **Great Red**

 **Mature Ophis**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **More mature Millet**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Ravel**

 **I changed my mind I am sorry, Asia will not be in the harem but I will pair her with someone else.**

 **Long list I know and I can't believe I am saying this but any other suggestions? Anyway until next time!**


	3. I Tricked A Dragon King

**Well here we are with chapter three of a contract with a succubus and yes I am aware I have said Kuroka twice in the harem list, that issue has been fixed and now with the question of Asia its seems really dead even between having her and not having her so I am going to do a fair thing, a poll for whether or not to include Asia in the harem. Whichever has the most votes will occur, so get voting!**

 **Another Announcement is every story under 200 follows will be deleted and stories that I have lost interest in as it is putting me under stress as I feel like I have many stories to update also there is no point in making you wait, it's a waste of both of our times as you are waiting for stories that will never be updated and I never get any chapters done.**

 **That means these stories are gone, If things went differently, The Necessary Actions, Trihexa perverted Mayhem loving apocalyptic beast, Chronicles of the perverted dragon emperor, DXD Achilles, Curse of the guility hero, seraph of the end, a humans scars and strength, Super soldier in a world of magic and Issei Hyoudou the first human.**

 **The stories that are exempt are Devils Façade, Hell's Dragon, Kirito The Hope, Red Dragon Jaeger, and infinite stratos giving in**

 **Stories that I am keeping regardless, A contract with a succubus, Blood Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou the Demi God and Ero god, Dragon's scent, Rival or Friends?, Dragon Creator, Harem Emperor, Seven Deadly sins, More than he bargained for and The Dimension Travelling Sekiryuutei.**

 **I hope you will understand my decision and know that I am not doing such a decision lightly, thank you for all the support regardless and I strive to provide more chapters for the stories that are staying on.**

 **And the last announcement is I am thinking of A Justice League and high school dxd crossover, I will am putting out there just to get others idea's or opinions or whether they are interested in such an idea. The story will have a harem as well as lemons and for those who don't know what justice league it has characters like superman, batman, wonder woman, Harely Quinn, Poison ivy etc.. you can look up the rest. The premises is that Issei is taken into the dimensional gap to be healed by Ophis and Great Red and he is but when they intend to send him back the dimensional gap fluctuates and he is sent to the DC universe and becomes the Hero Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor.**

 **So please review your thoughts and vote on the poll for this.**

I tricked A Dragon King

Tiamat immediately released a breath of blue fire which Issei promptly dodged by leaping off to the side. His green eye slits glancing at Tiamat,

"Boost"

 **[Boost!]**

"Wow you are feisty" Issei commented before charging up a ball of green dragon energy and firing at Tiamat who merely shrugged the blow as it hit her scales.

 **"** **Weak" She growled in annoyance before attempting to burn Issei again who leapt into the sky to dodge her fire but he was caught off guard by the fact Tiamat actually rushed him. Despite her being a large dragon she was quite fast, Issei was then knocked to the ground by a swipe. Two boosts heard one mid-air the other as he hit the ground.**

Issei quickly got to his feet and rolled out of the way another fire attack. Only to be side-swiped by Tiamat's tail sending him flying through several thickets of trees. Issei landed on his ass again, his body sore and a broken rib or two but he could push through. Getting himself to his feet, he fired a blast of dragon magic which made the dragoness flinch.

Issei then rushed her a burst coming from his wings, A boost was heard before Issei upper cut the dragoness who's head only titled slightly before her angry amber eyes turned to him.

"Haha sorry?" He said nervously before engulfed in fire which even with dragon armour he could feel it. Then through Tiamat's fire her claw pierced through smacking Issei back the way he came. He rolled a few times before coming to a crashing halt in front of Lilieth who had an amused grin.

"Enjoying getting roughed master?" She chuckled a hint of amusement in her voice, Issei then grabbed her low leg rather roughly. Tiamat came just in time a grin of disgust and amazement on his face,

 **"** **You challenge me then you coward behind your friend have you no honour?" she snarled, Issei grinned before speaking**

"No one wins fighting fair…"

"TRANSFER!" He roared

 **[Transfer!]**

All the power Issei stored up now flowed through Lilieth who let out a lewd moan at the power and warmth of the energy but as she received Issei's power, she let loose her powerful pheromones, A soft pink haze enveloping the surrounding area. Tiamat nostrils scrunched in response as she took in the smell, it made her nose tingle as a warm and fuzzy feeling coursed through her body.

 **"** **What is this?" She snarled as the weird pink haze began covering the entire area, turning to Lilieth who had an evil grin**

"I am a succubus and you're facing our pheromone which incapacities our prey… by making them sexually needy" she said calmly, Tiamat mentally snarled knowing she has been had _'So that's why he kept dodging... '_

She then released a breath of fire in anger, spraying the entire area. Although it would be all for naught as Issei picked up Lilieth and leapt into the sky dodging her fire. Tiamat breathing became ragged as the pheromone began coursing through her body. She could feel burning in her loins and her body feeling hotter. She then reverted to her human form unable to control her dragon form, she took the form of a tall busty woman, she had large breasts defying gravity, and a blue dress which exposed her cleavage and showed her wide hips and large ass. Her hair was blue, wavy and reached down to the small of her back. Her amber eyes glanced up with intense hatred at Issei and his Succubus.

She was down on her knee's her hand in-between her thighs. A burning desire in her loins, the pearl white skin of her face turning red from a mixture of anger, arousal and embarrassment, she could practically see the perverted grin on his face.

"Coward!" She roared at him, Issei pulled back his helmet a frown on his face.

"I would have liked to have defeated you with my own strength but… I needed your strength to save someone from a horrible fate." Issei said honestly

"I also won't do anything to violate you… I may be a perverted but I am not a rapist…" Issei replied his voice heavy with honesty; it almost alarmed the dragoness at how she was believing his words. As the conversation occurred the burning in Tiamat's loins intensified her fingers in between her thighs began rubbing her lower lips through her lingerie. She bit her tongue a little making sure to stifle a moan but Issei kind of glanced away noticing her while Lilieth had a perverted grin.

"You are going to need to relief yourself for the pheromone to go away…. But masturbating won't do anything… Lilieth can help you if you don't want me but know Tiamat you have to submit to me" Issei told her, her expression now became a scowl.

"I know the laws boy!" She snarled in anger all the while her fingers moving to attempt to satisfy the burning sensation, Issei nodded confident in her answer.

"So…" Issei attempted to speak but was cut off by the dragoness

"You will take me boy…" she demanded also indicating she wanted to be picked up; Issei was sort of surprised that she would pick him, he was unsure why she would but he merely nodded. He deactivated his armour and picked her up bridal style. The dragoness somehow blushed even harder which made Issei smile she was kind of cute.

Lilieth teleported all of them to his house, Lilieth promptly sound proofed the room before sitting back on Issei's chair as he gently put down in the dragoness onto his bed. The moment he did she captured his lips into his a hungry kiss. Her tongue darting aggressively from her mouth as she deepened the kiss, she let out a lewd moan as saliva was exchanged. Her hands began roaming down Issei's back while Issei's arms wrapped around her voluptuous form bringing her close to him. Lilieth grinned at the situation amused by how horny the dragoness was she could feel it with the amount of sexual energy she was exuding.

She temporarily broke the kiss, panting as was Issei she then flipped him over so that she was on top. Her blue hair cascading sexily behind her, Issei's eyes roved over sexy form and the fact Lilieth was watching began to get Issei turned on very turned on.

"Kiss me like you mean it boy…" she growled before smashing her lips against his, Issei began to reciprocate the kiss, trying to match her movements. His hands roamed down the side of her body reaching where they can rest on her ass, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. Her tongue entered his mouth to begin exploring it running over his teeth. They broke the kiss, both of them panting for air. Tiamat then leaned into to his neck and gently bit his skin earning a moan from the brunette. Issei felt weirded out by the action but it was just so feral and sexy it turned him on.

 **[Play biting something dragons do] Ddraig chimed in**

 _'_ _Is dragon sex like intense?' Issei asked wondering_

 **[Yes and let's say you're either going to pull your hamstring or get out with a bruised pelvis] Ddraig added calmly like it was common knowledge**

 _'_ _Oh fuck' Issei thought with horror_

He was brought out of his mental conversation with Ddraig as Tiamat bit him again this time on the collar bone, earning a moan and slight flinch from Issei. Tiamat then leaned in to Issei's neck and pursed her lips around his skin and began sucking earning a sharp moan from the brunette as she gave him a hicky. Issei then squeezed Tiamat's ass cheeks appreciating how his fingers sink into them. Tiamat moaned at the squeeze and she began grinding her hips into Issei's arousing his manhood and a tent had already formed.

Tiamat grinned impishly as she realized the effect she was having on Issei, she only grinded her hips harder against his earning a moan from the brunette who enjoyed the feeling of her ass grinding into his crotch. Tiamat having enough foreplay pulled off her dress and threw it off to the side, exposing the sexy form beneath clad in lacy blue bra with a G-string, Issei leaned in and give her flat stomach an appeasing kiss. Tiamat then ripped Issei's pants off and tore his shirt off with feral haste; she barely glanced at the tent in Issei's boxers before throwing it off. Springing his cock from its confines, Tiamat gazed with need at his cock; she linked her light red lips sexily before she wrapped her hand around his dick.

Issei grit his teeth at the sudden warmth and softness wrapped around his cock, Tiamat then began jerking his cock off rather roughly but not too roughly which was quite a turn on for Issei compared to Lilieth who worshipped his cock. Tiamat then pressed her lips to Issei's moaning as she did pushing his head slightly back into the head board of the bed, their tongues meeting in a dance of passion swirling around each other. Tiamat continued Jerking Issei off slowly gaining speed as they kissed even harder sucking the air out of each other lungs.

Tiamat then broke the kiss, both of them panting and face flushed. She leaned and gently bit Issei's ear, still jerking him off with her hand. "What do you want to do to me Issei?" she whispered huskily as she continued her hand-job Issei was panting with arousal, he could feel his body tensing for an orgasm and his balls churning. "Harder, faster" Issei moaned encouragingly to the dragoness who received his orders loud and clear and was carrying them out with gusto, out of the corner of his eye he could see Lilieth with her back to the wall, her legs splayed wide open, her hand moving in her panties with a faint slicking sound being her heard as she rubbed her needy pussy her fingers hitting her G-spot making her wetter and more aroused, she had her head thrown back while he spare handed fondled her exposed breast and she was moaning lewdly. The sight was too erotica, "Fuck..." Issei groaned, his body tensing as he orgasmed bucking his hips up into Tiamat's hand and exploding cover some of Tiamat and her hand with his warm spunk. Tiamat then kissed Issei shoving her tongue into his mouth as he orgasmed, only intensifying the orgasm, she continued pumping while Issei orgasmed albeit with a slicker grip.

Tiamat broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting them both of them flushed and panting. Tiamat then pulled her hand which was slick with her cum and stuck her tongue out running it over her fingers, licking Issei's cum not leaving a single drop. It was a very erotic sight to say the least and Issei was rock hard again.

Tiamat then straddled Issei's hips. "I can't take it anymore…" she groaned with need before pulling apart her G-string to expose her hairless vagina, she promptly impaled herself on his cock. Throwing her head back and her back aching at the feeling of Issei's cock coated in his cum in her aching depths. Issei placed his hands on her hips, gritting his teeth as he felt Tiamat's vaginal muscles tighten around his cock. "Fuck, your soo big" Tiamat moaned in a blurry haze, her loins were now on fire and it was now spreading throughout her body, she began riding Issei, her hips slapping harshly down onto Issei making the teenager moan.

Lilieth then having enough of her fingers got onto the bed and looked at the dragoness with lust, Tiamat spared a glance but that was all Lilieth needed before she capture Tiamat's lips in a ravishing kiss. Lilieths tongue exploring every nook and cranny of Tiamat's mouth while Issei had a perverted grin on his face and his eyes were wide as he saw two of the hottest woman he see making out while one of them was fucking him. Issei gripped Tiamat's hips harder and began slamming her even harder onto his cock, making the dragoness moan into the kiss with the sexy succubus.

Lilieth then began fondling Tiamat's breasts while kiss her neck, "Fuck! Oh Fuck!" Tiamat was moaning with joy and satisfaction. Issei could feel Tiamat tighten up around his cock and it was not helping the brunette as he could feel his cum churning his balls as he pumped in and out of the succubus. "Fuck Tiamat I am going to cum!" Issei warned as he began slamming in and out of the dragoness who was reciprocating his movements with gusto. Lilieth leaned by Tiamat, her head resting on her shoulder as she nibbled on the dragoness ear "Make him cum for me Tiamat" Lilieth whispered huskily before her hand trailed down Tiamats front towards her honey pot finding her target.

Tiamat shrieked in pleasure as Lilieth began rubbing her clitoris, Tiamat froze up, her body tensing while Issei could feel her insides tightening up and a blast of her fluid escaping, "I'm cumming!" Tiamat shrieked as she buried Issei's length as deep as he could pressing up against her cervix. Tiamat after her orgasm collapsed onto Issei, her head resting on his shoulder, her panting audible and her hot breath tingling his neck and ear. Tiamat was then surprised when Issei grabbed her ass cheeks and slammed her down onto his cock and bucked upwards pushing his dick past her cervix, "SHITT!" Tiamat shrieked while Issei grit his teeth; sweat beading down his forehead "OH FUCK I AM CUMMING!" Issei roared loudly before he lost himself to the throes of pleasure his hips twitching as he emptied his balls filling Tiamat with his cum of which some spilled out and unto the bed sheet, Tiamat's vaginal muscles milking him for all he was worth. Tiamat let out a loud lewd moan while some drool slipped out of the corners of her lips; next to Issei's ear as she felt his cum inside of her while Issei fell back to the bed panting and sweating, his vision hazy from the world shattering orgasm. He weakly wrapped his arms around Tiamat's body, putting in her in an embrace which felt warm and nice making the Dragoness blush as she laid on top of Issei her breasts pushing into chest.

Issei then felt slight pain in his pelvis, he assumed it was from all the smacking against each other but it stung a little. It made him grin a little, the experience was difference with Tiamat it was rough and feral with Lilieth it could be but she preferred a more seductive approach. Issei then groaned as he was brought of his thoughts, he could hear a slurping sound and both Tiamat and Issei turned to see Lilieth slurping on Issei's dick like it was a lollipop cleaning off all of Issei and Tiamat's cum. "Lilieth…" Issei groaned his voice shaky as he felt his energy draining from being sucked off.

"Oh come now Issei... I know you have a lot more stored up in these balls of yours" Lilieth said pulling her mouth from Issei's cock and fondling his balls for emphasis. Tiamat then got off of his Issei throwing off her panties and bra, she turned to Lilieth both woman licked their lips sexily before they lunged at each other meeting half-way in a frantic needy kiss, their tongues duelling for supremacy.

Tiamat pushed down Lilieth onto the bed so that she was on top both of their pussies being presented to Issei, who was yet again becoming rock hard. _'Dammit she is always right'_ he thought with annoyance before getting to his knees and shuffling up behind the fiercely kissing woman. Without a second thought he slammed his cock into Tiamat's vagina burying himself until his balls were slapping against her.

Tiamat moaned out at the sudden intrusion but nonetheless welcomed it as her vagina tightened around Issei. Issei then began pumping in and out making sure his cock never left the dragoness while the two women beneath him kissed and moaned together, their breasts rubbing against each other sexily. Suddenly Issei pulled out of Tiamat making the dragoness groan in disapproval but another moan followed one of approval as he entered Lilieth who felt like a furnace. "Yes finally!" Lilieth moaned with joy as Issei began pounding into her, sweat beading down his body as the sound of flesh slapping against each other minced with moans and groans that filled the room. Issei then after he pound into Lilieth a few more times he slammed right back into Tiamat without remorse.

Issei repeated what occurred several times until he felt his balls stirring once again and pulled out, he began stroking his cock covered in the juices of both women before one final stroke pushed him over the edge and semen exploded from his cock landing on the pink vagina lips of both woman who moaned out at the sudden feeling of warmth on their pussies. After emptying his balls for the third time Issei fell back feeling to the bed his energy having been drained, panting heavily as sweat covered his body, he rested against the headboard of the bed.

As Issei rested, Tiamat and Lilieth switched into a 69 position and began licking each other pussies, cleaning off all of Issei's cum making both woman moan even louder and become more hot and bothered. Issei watched the erotic sight with a stupid grin on his face; he could see Tiamat making long strokes with her around Lilieth's vagina while Lilieth was burying her head into Tiamat's ass with gusto. "Eat me out you slut!" Tiamat hissed in approval at Lilieth's ministrations Tiamat then began grinding her ass back in response. Tiamat decided to return the favour stuck her tongue as deep as she could into Lilieth's pussy getting a blast of her fluids in response which made the dragoness moan.

After a few more minutes both woman stopped their ministrations, having licked each other clean, they both looked at each other having sexy knowing grin on their faces before turning to Issei, both woman got on all fours and began crawling towards Issei. Their eyes gazing with lust and their intentions clear as they spoke his name seductively "Isssssei…."

 _'_ _Ddraig I don't think I am going to survive the night' Issei eyes widened in slight horror then Ddraig watched his partner get fucked senseless over and over till he passed out_

 **I hope you enjoyed that lemon, tell me what you think about it and if it was worth the wait, I will be updating Olympian dragon emperor next. Don't forget to vote on the poll and tell me what you think of a justice league and DXD crossover until next time!**


	4. Just A Massage

**Well I was in a lemon writing mood so yeah also it looks like Asia is going to be in the harem. I don't state in the story but for story purposes Issei's parents are not in the house with him, he lives alone it just makes things easier and a lot less awkward.**

 **Also I am having writers block on Olympian dragon which is annoying the hell out of me but besides that let's go!**

Just A Massage

Issei's eyes peeled open finally awakening from his sex-induced passing out, a bang of blonde and blue hair in his vision. He was encased in a soft and warm embrace, titling his head upwards; he saw that Tiamat and Lilieth were resting by his side, their arms across his chest, keeping him close and warm. Their breasts pushing into his sides while their legs were put over his own and they were using his arms as an arm pillow, one for each of them.

They were sleeping a serene smile on their face although the musk of sex and sweat lingered in the air. Issei felt sore all over and his hamstring felt pulled, he hoped hoped Ddraig was joking but Tiamat went all out and it didn't help that Lilieth was more lustful then usual culminating in said effects. As Issei lay in their loving embrace, he stared into the ceiling unwilling to wake the woman from their peaceful slumber. He smiled to himself, a moment of reflection in his thoughts; Lilieth was the best thing that happened to him. Not only cause of the sex but also because of the companionship until Lilieth he never had a female friend but now he had her he had someone he could rely on and someone to confide in.

He smiled to himself before falling back into a calm slumber.

* * *

Issei woke up again to find that Tiamat and Lilieth were nowhere to be found. He frowned a little wondering where the two women went but then assured himself they were nearby. Issei felt a bit sticky from all the sweat of having sex with two said woman and decided to go take a shower first and worry about breakfast later.

Getting out of bed, he looked at the time and saw that it was 10 on a school day he shrugged his shoulders.

 _'_ _They can't get angry at me for missing one day' he thought inwardly before heading to the bathroom._

He entered the tiled shower and turned on the tap allowing a cascade of hot water to come on him from an overhead shower head, he put his arms out to lean on the wall with his head glanced downwards to allow the water to run over his body. The hot water relaxing his tense muscles and he still felt a bit sore especially in his hips and hamstrings but it was better than before.

He was too engulfed in the relief his muscles were feeling to realize the two people entering the shower.

"Good Morning Master" Lilieth said in a sing-song voice startling Issei a little making him look up to lock eyes with Lilieth's and see that she had snaked under his outstretched arms to be face to face with him, a seductive grin on her lips. While another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind resting on his waist and encasing his back in warmth and softness but Issei could feel a pair of breasts pushing into him, knowing it was Tiamat due to process of elimination. Tiamat rested her head on Issei's shoulder a serene smile on her face.

"Morning Issei…" she whispered seductively directly into his ear, sending a chill of arousal through Issei's body.

"Um, girls I am sore so…" Issei tried to say before Lileith placed her finger on his lips silencing him.

"It's alright Master we plan on doing something more relaxing today." Lilieth commented with a know it all smile, before she shook a bottle of oil in front of Issei.

"We are going to give you a massage" Lilieth told him before she pulled off the cap on the bottle and pressed her body really close to Issei. She then doused the three of them in oil, cascading down their bodies.

As the oil dripped down their bodies, Tiamat and Lilieth used their hands to spread the oil all over their bodies making them glisten and look extremely erotic. Tiamat then began going up and down Issei's back her boobs spreading the oil all over his back, while her hard nipples told Issei she was erotic. Meanwhile Lilieth's hands began trailing over Issei's body starting at his shoulders and running across his arms to spread out the oil. She then began grinding her body against his her oily form slicking up down against his body making the teenager groan in relief at the softness and warmth. Lilieth then turned around her arms stretching out to the wall, an impish grin on her face as she presented her plump ass before pressing against Issei's lower half. She began gyrating her hips creating a sort of whirlwind of softness around his waist and cock making the brunette moan as he felt blood rushing to his lower half.

Tiamat then leaned into Issei's neck and gently bite him earning another moan from the brunette while she continued pushing her breasts up and down his back. After the play bite an amused smile on her face, she began laying at trail of kisses on his neck while continuing her previous ministrations.

Within moments Lilieth was grinding up against Issei's erect cock which was nestled in the valley of her butt cheeks. Suddenly the two women stopped their ministrations before Issei was gently laid on his back, the hot water still running. The two woman straddled Issei's hip their backs pressing against each other, Issei found his himself in an ass sandwich as Tiamat and Lilieth began grinding their soft plump asses against cock, both of them moaning at the feeling of oil on their skin and the hot rod they were grinding against. "Oh fuck" Issei moaned as he felt his hot rod being grinded against and it felt like he was in a sea of softness and warmth. The most amazing part of the ass-job if you could call it that was that they covered his whole length and moved in sync leading to the same feeling all over his cock at the same time. At the same time every time they moved it would send explosions of pleasure throughout the brunette's nervous system.

The two women then stopped their ministrations before turning to face other with Lilieth locking her legs over Tiamats lower half and Tiamat did so as well but to Lilieth. The two women then kissed ravishingly their tongues duelling in the middle allowing Issei to see them French kiss and swap saliva. They then began grinding their thighs against his cock resulting in a faint slicking sound and Issei losing his mind in pleasure, warmth and softness. The sight was made more erotic by the fact that Lilieth and Tiamat's hands were roving over each-others bodies appreciatively.

Issei unable to hold in his desire for release, bucked his hips upwards before cumming, white semen exploding onto the two women who moaned into their kiss as they felt his hot cum on their bodies. "Fuck your cum is hot, it almost feels like it burning my skin" Tiamat moaned in approval, After finishing his orgasm Issei felt himself drained, panting and his body sore again, thinking on it again he probably should have turned down a message from the two women. However the next sight drew his attention away from his soreness.

The two women stood up, oil and water mixed on their skin making it slick and shiny while their hair were wet giving it a sexy look. "Oh no Master looks like we got dirty… Let me help you clean up _Tiamat_ " Lilieth spoke in fake shock before getting on her knees, Lilieth then stuck her tongue out and slowly making sure to have Issei's attention on them every moment. She then began licking his cum off of Tiamat's belly which tickled the dragoness a little who let a giggle escape her lips. While Issei's eyes were wide in amazement and interest as Lilieth with long and slow strokes lapped his cum off Tiamat's body.

Issei's rod was at attention within moments while Lilieth drew out the spectacle making it last as long as possible. After Lilieth was done it was Tiamats turn but the dragoness preferred a more rough approach pinning Lilieth to the wall before going on her knee's to begin rapidly going up and down the sexy succubus body with her tongue, Lilieth moaned at the ministrations it turned her on how a proud dragoness was licking her so voraciously.

After Tiamat had completed her tongue bath of Lilieth, both women turned to Issei an impish grin on their faces. Issei gulped he really could not take another fuck session like last time but before he could even get up or move, the two woman nailed him to the floor by placing their bodies on his leg splayed across the entirety of his leg. The two women then began gazing hungrily at his cock, Lilieth wrapped her hand around the lower half of Issei's cock and began jerking him off, her movements quick and easy due to oil while Tiamat opened her mouth and gently allowed the crown of his cock to be engulfed by the confines of her mouth.

Tiamat then began swirling her tongue clockwise around Issei's cock, saliva mixing with oil but Tiamat didn't care she was just wanted to suck his dick. Her eyes were glancing up at Issei who was groaning and tensing his jaw a little, she looked up at him as she continued coating his cock with her saliva, one of her eyes was covered by some of her blue hair which Issei thought was sexy.

The experience was weird it went from hot and tight on the lower half of his dick courtesy of Lilieth's godly hand job skills. It then went to hot and wet as Tiamat simultaneously sucked him off. What made the blow job more erotic was the fact that Issei could feel the woman grinding their bodies against his legs, trapping it in warmth and softness.

Lilieth then retracted her hand which earned a groan of disapproval from Issei who felt his blood pumping and cum churning in his balls. However Lilieth then got her head beneath Tiamat's bobbing and sucked one of Issei's balls into his mouth sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. She began rolling her tongue around his ball lathering it in her saliva and warmth after doing this for a few more moments Lilieth left Issei's nuts to begin licking the base of Issei's cock while her eyes peered with lust at Issei who found it hot how she stared intensely as she licked her tongue up and down his hot rod. "Cum for us Issei!" The two woman begged feeling Issei's shaft twitch, the brunette tensed as he felt his body rock in pleasure while Tiamat pulled her head off of his cock allowing his cum to splatter directly over her face. Creating thick glops of cum on her perfect skin, Issei continued cumming and suddenly roared in pleasure as Lilieth deep throated his cock as he was cumming.

His cock jamming the back of her throat and began pouring out even more cum this time down the succubus's throat who resisted her gag reflex and revelled in the feeling of her masters hot cum going straight to her stomach. Issei after emptying his balls, his cock plopping out of Lilieth's mouth, he was panting heavily his body flushed red, sweat mixing with oil. Issei then groaned out in pain alarming the woman who came close to Issei's face, looks of concern on their faces.

"Are you okay Issei?" Lilieth asked with a straight and serious face

"It was just supposed to be a massage…." He groaned in embarrassment which made the two women look at each other with embarrassment realizing they had gone too far. They promptly giggled,

"Sorry Master" They quickly replied in between their giggles

* * *

Issei went the next day to school without Lilieth who decided to lounge around at home with Tiamat, Issei was kind of annoyed because he was still quite sore and his hip felt bruised which he constantly subconsciously rubbed. He got to the school gate to be greeted by the stickler herself Sona Shitori and the woman looked like she was ready to ram her rules straight up Issei's ass.

"Issei Hyoudou care to explain your and your girlfriend's lack of attendance?" She said while pushing up her glasses

"I got into an accident and I was sore so she stayed home to nurse me" Issei lied, although do you classify fucking too much an accident? Depends…

"Hmmm, I will let you off this time Hyoudou and I hope you are making sure your tomfoolery doesn't distract you from studying" She replied calmly, Issei grinned and decided to play a prank on the student council president who also was a devil,

"Wow who knew the Student council president could use sexual innuendo… if you're thinking what my kind of tom foolery is then I am not going to lie it is distracting me… but what man can resist such step learning _curves_ and help but grope such amazing _stationary"_ (Guess what I mean by stationary, corny innuendo but whatever)

"You…" Sona spoke with annoyance at his innuendo and using school things no less

"Sorry, can't be late for class" He spoke quickly dodging any of the student council president wrath. Issei made his way to his classroom, still rubbing his sore and bruised hip. This action did not go unnoticed by three females, two who blushed having seen the act before and only putting tow and tow together while one grinned in amusement.

"Welcome Back Hyoudou" Aika greeted Issei as he sat down in an tired manner.

"Hi Aika" He greeted back, an exhausted smile on his face

"Level with me Issei, your sore from all that baby-making?" Aika hit the nail on the head, a perverted grin on her face. That sentence drew the attention of everyone in class some girls blushed at such a thought while some thought how horny Lilieth must be to make Issei sore. While the guys were seething red and seeing white, heads were gonna roll.

"Um…. I had an accident?" he lied weakly before all the men erupted in revolt at the shitty lie

"YOU FUCKER!"

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!"

"GET HIM!" Matsuda and Motohama threw in the last part prompting all the men out of their seat to lynch Issei

However Issei was saved by the timely intervention of the teacher, who restored order and the school day began as did the newest rumour.

* * *

After school Issei managed to dodge any fellow classmates who want blood on their hands and escape school heading down a bridge. The newest rumour was that Lilieth was a voracious sex demon, which she was and that part had made Issei laugh. While the rest of the rumour was that Issei took a day off to do the birds and bee's etc…

As Issei was heading down the bridge he detected a presence, a supernatural one. He glanced down the bridge to see a teenager with long black hair, violet eyes and a voluptuous form.

 **[She's a fallen angel be wary partner] Ddraig informed him**

Issei continued walking hoping to dodge the woman but it would be to no avail.

"Are you Issei?" She asked meekly with a blush

"Yeah that's me" he replied

"Will you go out with me!" She asked her blush deepening, Issei knew there was a catch but that only made him more curious and he was already planning something for this fallen angel

"Sure why not…" He answered, pausing for her to give him her name

"Yumma Amano" she replied

"Ok Yumma meet me in the shopping district at 1 on Friday" he set the details the fallen angel nodded

"Thank you!" She replied while running the opposite way waving and smiling, Issei smiled and when she was far enough it turned into a perverted grin.

"You will become My Raven, Yumma Amano"

 **Well there you go another chapter, this was awkward because I wanted it to actually have a Raynare lemon but the part kind of escalated so yeah and I thought this would be a good way to end the chapter…. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and be rejoiced to know that the next chapter will focus on Raynare so until next time!**


	5. Intentions

**I would like to thank everyone for the support this story has broken 500 follows and that means so much to me. I also apologize for the delays as I felt like writers block/ lack of motivation. Anyway I hope this chapter more than makes up for delays and asking for your advice.**

 **Intentions**

Issei was strolling home a devilish plan forming in his mind. His harem was soon to have a fallen angel in it but a question was biting at the back of Issei's mind. Why were fallen angels here? Why did she want to ask him out? Ultimately what was there motivation…. He could not fathom it

 _'Tiamat and Lilieth may know' He mused_

Issei opened the door to his house and walked in throwing his bag to the side before sitting down on the couch.

"Issei…" two seductive voices cooed as a pair of hands descended from over the couch and rested on his chest before he glanced up to see the two beauties. They were dressed in only aprons and Issei got an eyeful of cleavage while their hair cascaded wildly behind them adding sexiness to their look.

 _'Naked apron….' He thought perversely and an equally perverted grin slipping onto his lips_

"What took you long Issei?" Tiamat asked

"I ran into a fallen angel" he replied

"Hmm… a fallen angel they have a keen interest in BDSM" Lilieth commented casually

"So what happened with this fallen angel?" Tiamat asked

"She asked me out" he replied

"And you said yes of course" Tiamat said with no surprise

"Of course but the thing is how do we add her to our little harem…" Issei mused

"I have a few ideas….." Lilieth said with a devilish grin as the three began to set out a plan

"But first you should have dinner" Lilieth commented but Issei grinned devilishly he then grabbed Lilieth who let out a small squeal before she landed in his lap her rear pressed against his lap.

"I want something else first" He said perversely before his hands snaked under her apron and grabbed her orbs of flesh earning a moan of approval from the succubus who responded in kind by grinding her soft derrière against his crotch where a tent was quickly forming. Tiamat came over and pressed her lips to Issei, her tongue gaining easy accesses to his mouth and entangling with his own tongue.

One of Issei's hands trailed down from Lilieth's orbs of flesh to her honey pot, his index and middle finger entering with his ease earning a prompt "Oh fuck" from the lust succubus. Her insides were hot as a furnace and wet. He continued fondling her breasts with no remorse his fingers groping roughly at the soft flesh.

Meanwhile, Tiamat was feeling hot and bothered as she kissed her brunette master. Her fingers absentmindedly fingering her woman hood attempting to relieve the burning desire a faint wet sound following her action but it only enraged her desire. "I want it badly Issei…. I have been waiting all day for you to fuck me" Tiamat moaned out in need as she continued kissing Issei both of them panting heavily.

Issei suddenly broke the kiss before taking Lilieth of his lap and grabbing Tiamat and placing her beside him. Issei then began kissing Lilieth their tongues wrapping around each other as they exchanged saliva and their lips clashed, Issei's fingerings working magic to stimulate the lusty succubus, While Tiamat leaned down and began unzipping Issei's pants where a tent was visible.

Within moments Issei's cock was free pulsing and standing tall. Tiamat gazed her eyes half-lidded with desire at his cock and panting slowly her hot breath making it twitch and sent a tingle of pleasure through Issei's body. Without a moment to spare Tiamat opened her lips before impaling her mouth on Issei's cock her light pink lips wrapping around it trapping his cock in a warm wet orifice.

"Shit" Issei grunted as he continued kissing Lilieth and fingering her. She then began moving her head up and down in a slight clock wise motion her tongue wrapping around his dick coating it in saliva and the sensation of her tongue rubbing against his cock. She began sucking like a vacuum cleaner creating an earth-shattering feeling, her lewd sucking echoing through the room. "Hmm, Suck that cock whore" Lilieth spoke with approval as she saw Tiamat go to town on her master's cock. Tiamat then began deep throating his cock until her nose touched his body which made Issei's cock press roughly up against her throat creating another pleasurable intense sensation.

Tiamat unwrapped her lips from Issei's cock, "Gods, I want it so bad" she said with need before sticking out her tongue and making it run circles around the crown of his cock as well occasionally probing the slit. "Let me help you there Tiamat" Lilieth said before the kiss with Issei and leaning down and pressing her lips on the side of his shaft. She then began moving up and down making Issei feel her soft lips grinding against his girth. Under this combined assault Issei couldn't last long, he quickly grabbed Tiamat's head and impaled her mouth on his cock, pressing against her throat. "Fuck I'm cumming" he shouted before exploding in Tiamat's mouth, forcing his cum straight to her stomach. Tiamat's eyes rolled into the back of her head while her mind became hazy at the feeling of his warm seed and pulsing cock in her mouth. Issei hand came off Tiamat's head allowing her to suck what little Semen was left out of Issei cock making him groan before leaving unwrapping her lips from his cock with a sharp pop.

"I'm guessing we are going to fuck now plan later?" Issei said in between his pants his reply was two perverted and devilish grin from two woman who fucked him straight for the next few hours

* * *

Issei was currently leaning on a pole wearing a black designer jacket, formal red shirt and formal black shirt and had a backpack on his shoulder. He was on his phone casually browsing the internet waiting for his date. He had already concocted a plan on how he was going to seduce the fallen angel although he did get help from a busty dragoness and sexy succubus. It was a good plan but it would take a bit of time.

"Issei!" He heard a voice call looking up from his phone he saw his date waving at him before skipping towards him. She was dressed in a black sundress with a purple jacket. Her hair had been let down reaching down to her ass while her face did not appear to have make up but was still beautiful. Issei put on a smile before waving a hand and speaking

"Yumma!"

"Were you waiting long?" she asked as she closed the distance, Issei shook his head

"No, but I would have waited as long as I need to for such a pretty girl" Issei said with a smile, Yumma faked a small blush but her thoughts were something different….

 _'He is so cringy… I can't wait to kill him…'_

"Come on Yumma there is a place I would like to take you" Issei said before grabbing her hand and taking her

"Do I get any hints as too what this place is?" Yumma asked kind of suspicious of his intentions

"No, not until we get there" Issei said as a grin tugged on his lips which did not escape Yumma's attention. It made her a bit suspicious but she would have to persevere to make her mission a success. Issei took her to a subway entrance and they began descending into the underground station.

Issei bought them two tickets to the beach side of Kuoh. They then passed through the security gates and waited by the side of the tracks.

"Do I still get no hints?" Yumma asked fishing for clues

"Nope" Issei replied with a goofy grin

The train came blaring down the tracks its speed decreasing at it came into the station. Within moments they were shoved into the train with Issei pressed against one of the walls and then Yumma pressed into him. Issei wrapped his arms around Yumma bringing her into his embrace. Yumma blushed a little although this time it wasn't on purpose. Issei felt really warm and he smelled really nice, she unconsciously nuzzled her head into him.

"Comfortable there Yumma?" Issei joked which made her blush a little more and lift her head away from him and glance away

 _'Dammit I shouldn't lose sight of the mission.' Yumma mentally berated herself_

"Don't get cocky" she teased back to which Issei just smirked back

"Why wouldn't I? I am on a date with a pretty girl who is pressed against me, every guy would be cocky" Issei replied

"Except for one who is humble" Yumma replied

"Whatever you say" Issei replied with a slight smirk

They continued the train ride until they got off at a certain station, well got off more like Issei grabbed Yumma's hand and dashed off.

"Calm down Issei" Yumma said managing to stop Issei

"Sorry" Issei apologize sheepishly

"Alright so are you now going to tell me where we are?" she asked

"Race me up the stairs then you will know" he challenged

"Fine you're on" she said feeling a competitive streak in her

"3, 2 and go" Issei said with a grin on his face, skipping one and dashing up Yumma quickly realized and chased after him

"That's cheating!" she called out

"No its called you snooze you lose!" He replied despite Issei's head start Yumma had nearly caught up.

The two dashed up the stairs earning semi-amused looks from those in the metro while adults saw young love blooming. Issei managed to beat Yumma and exited the Metro followed by Yumma who was attacked by powerful sunlight, raising her hand to shield her eyes as they adjusted. Her eyes widened in shock.

They were on the coast, bright sunlight, blue skies and people everywhere with fine sand.

"You took me to the beach?" She spoke surprised

"Yup" Issei replied casually

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit…" Yumma spoke with a deadpan expression that Issei didn't think it through

"But you can buy one; there are a lot of shops here and don't worry it's on me" Issei replied gesturing to shops adjuring the beach, Yumma looked kind of annoyed.

"You could have just told me Baka!" She muttered in annoyance while Issei grinned and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"It was supposed to be a surprise though" Issei excused while Yumma just pouted in annoyance.

"Fine, meet me back her in 15 minutes while I grab a swimsuit" Yumma sighed while Issei nodded and handed her a stack of 1000 yen bills which made Yumma eyes bulge out before grinning knowing she was going to splurge the money. She left with a small wave and headed off shopping.

Meanwhile, Issei took this opportunity to go and change. Popping into a nearby restroom, he took off his shirt exposing his fine wry muscles and formed chest before throwing off pants and replacing them with his swim shorts. He decided to keep the designer jacket on as it looked good with his red swim shorts while placing the rest of his clothes in his backpack.

He came back to the metro station and waited for Yumma to comeback from shopping. He continued browsing on his phone and after ten minutes or so Yumma showed up. She showed up with a purse that he assumed she bought and her jacket was zipped up.

"So you're now hiding the swimsuit from me?" Issei said with a grin of interest

"It's a surprise" she said with a sexy wink before the two set off for the beach.

* * *

The two arrived after a short walk to the beach, the sand was fine and a mixture of yellow and white but it looked bright. The sun also illuminated the surroundings and added a bit more colour to the sand. The beach was decently busy with people up and about but not too many people. The two walked to the roughly a 10 meter distance of the water. Issei put down his bag resting it on the sand and putting and his jacket in it. Yumma followed suit putting down her purse and unzipping her jacket, the swimsuit beneath made Issei's bulge out in how sexy she looked.

It was a one piece swimsuit that covered her front except for diamond shape cut-out in the middle exposing her navel , the swimsuit also had the added bonus of showing and emphasising her cleavage and was held by a thin strap which wrapped around her neck while the bottom half of the one-piece emphasised her curve and her cute, tight butt.

"Stop drooling Issei" Yumma said with a blush as she saw how he stared but as Issei was admiring her, she was admiring him. She had to admit he appeared fitter then he looked and she liked the way his muscles moved beneath his skin whenever he did a slight movement and his chest was well formed.

"Sorry, the swimsuit makes you look sexy and plus I'm not the only one staring" he said with a grin as Yumma glanced around noticing stares from multiple guys. Issei suddenly took her hand in his own; Yumma blushed at the sudden contact but didn't mind it.

"Got to show them that you are mine" Issei said with a small smile that made her blush a bit more

 _'Damn he is kind of cute' she inwardly thought_

"Shall we swim?" Issei asked to which Yumma nodded before she began running dragging Issei to the water as they held hands.

Meanwhile, unknown to the couple a certain jealous redhead and her peerage were at the beach as well. Rias was dressed in a sexy white bikini with gold rings curving around her waist joining the front and the back of the lower part of her bikini. While her Queen was dressed in a fluorescent purple G-string bikini that had a bandeau top which was joined in the middle of her breast by a silver ring. Kiba was dressed in a black swimsuit and with Konkeo who wore a simple school swimsuit. The two were busy building a sand castle. While Akeno and Rias were both under a beach umbrella and both on a beach chair.

While Rias was watching Issei interact with the fallen angel, pink sunglasses helped cover where she was looking but Akeno easily knew. "Fufu, Bucho stalking is not proper of a high lady like you" Akeno teased while Rias blushed and began stuttering a shoddy response. "I-I'm not stalking just concerned about our Kouhai"

"You mean your love interest " Akeno said with a impish smirk

"He's not my love interest!" Rias shouted her blush worsening and making look as red as a tomato. Kiba simply smiled and shook his head at the argument going on between his master and her queen.

"Baka Bucho" Koneko silently muttered only audible to Kiba who had to supress a laugh

Issei and Yumma were frolicking in the water. With Issei practically dumping tons of water on Yumma who got even by jumping on Issei and forcing him under the water before he managed to get her off of him and they both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

After the both of them passed the small laughing fit, Issei grabbed Yumma and threw her over his shoulder and jogged out of the water as she squealed. He then put her down and the two sat in the sand gazing at the gentle clear ocean blue water with the blue horizon. Yumma much to Issei's surprise rested her head on his shoulder as she gazed out with a beautiful smile framing her lips.

"Damn that was fun" Issei commented with a light chuckle and Yumma giggled lightly

"Yeah it was" she replied, the two were blind to the deadly stares of Rias who was fuming with jealousy and suspicious. The two then heard a commotion and turned to see some people playing volleyball, Yumma lips curled into a smile.

"Let's go play Issei!" she spoke with anticipation as she sprung to her feet

"Yumma I-I don't know how to play Volleyball…" Issei admitted with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck. Yumma's eyes widened in shock before her eyes filled with determination.

"I will teach you" She said before grabbing Issei's hand and leading him to the volleyball area.

Yumma spent the next 20 minutes explaining to Issei the intricacies of Volleyball and then explained to him the two standard moves of volleyball the dig and setting. Issei seemed to catch on and well and Yumma showed him some of the moves herself and they watched one match between some students and some foreign exchange students which give Issei a general impression of volleyball.

"Hey Issei!" A voice called out, Issei and Yumma turned around to see Rias and Akeno walking towards them. Yumma mentally cursed and pouted slightly,

 _'Fuck,why are the devils here?'_

No what more annoyed Yumma was the fact that these girls wanted to infringe on her time with Issei. Wait why did she think like that? She needed to focus on the mission, this date was just a ruse but then why did her heart race whenever she interacted with him and why did she blush when he complimented her? She didn't have time to do this; she shook her thoughts out of her head.

"Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, I didn't know you were here today" Issei greeted them with a small smile

"Yeah, we decided to enjoy the beach as well" Akeno added

"Want to play some volleyball Issei-kun?" Rias asked

"Uh, sure but Yumma just taught me so I am not going to be great." He said while scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine we can all help you learn" Akeno said with a smile

They then organized a 4 vs. 4 with the foreign and local students who were staring at Rias, Akeno and Yumma with perverse intentions.

The game started with Issei in the front by Rias while in the back was Akeno and Yumma. The guys in front looked like Zombies and were completely staring.

"Eyes up here buddy" Issei commented snapping them out of their reverie

The game began with a good serve from the other team, Yumma managed to dig and send it back while another one on the opposing side. However, this one was a bit a low and to the net allowing Rias to intercept it and score a point.

"Nice one Rias" Issei commented which made the red head princess blush a bit before everyone focused back on the game.

* * *

The game ended with an overwhelming victory for Rias, Issei, Akeno and Yumma. They then played several games which again they won and the sun was beginning to set.

"It's getting late Ise-kun so we are going to head back you should as well" Rias spoke with a smile

"Hai Senpai" he said with a smile of his own, Rias turned to Yumma and sent her a look however Yumma wasn't fazed and sent an equally threating look.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Yumma, have a good evening" Rias said cordially before leaving

"Bye Ise-kun we will see you at school" Akeno said before following after her master.

"Thanks Yumma" Issei randomly spoke which earned a slightly confused look from Yumma

"For teaching me volleyball!" He said with a laugh at her apparent confusion, Yumma blushed at her idiocy before stuttering a response.

" Y-Your welcome" She replied, Issei then turned to the sunset with a smile gracing his lips

"So do you want to see the sun set?" Issei asked his hand outstretched, Yumma paused a bit why was she hesitating now? Isn't this the opportunity she was waiting for? But then why was her heat racing and a feeling of guilt creeping on her.

"I would love to" she managed to respond before taking his hand.

A comfortable silence followed as the two walked down the beach glancing at the setting sun. Yumma appeared to be downcast and it didn't escape Issei's attention. They walked for a bit longer before Issei stopped and faced Yumma a serious expression on his face.

"Yumma is something wrong?" He asked his tone expressing concern, she glanced up at his worried and serious expression but she couldn't bear to look for long, she turned away.

"N-no…" she lied unconvincingly but then suddenly she felt something warm trickle down her cheek it was tears.

"I-I'm sorry have to go…" she said quickly and tried to leave but Issei quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait Yumma" he said with concern, he turned around to see her tears.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shouted trying to push, Issei away but he wouldn't budge and much to her surprise he enveloped her in a hug.

She futility attempted to break free but he held her one arm around her waist the other on her head, holding her to his chest, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop crying.

"It's ok…" he whispered soothingly as he stroked her hair comfortingly

"I'm sorry Issei, I'm sorry…" She began muttering

"Sorry for what?"

"For lying, for everything!" she shouted before breaking free but Issei wouldn't have any of it he pulled her back with his hand around her waist. His leaned down and their lips met, she froze as she felt the sensation of his lips on hers. They were a bit rough but had a kind of tenderness she couldn't describe.

A few moments passed as they held the kiss but then Yumma broke it before slapping Issei away out of fear. She cradled her hand as if she had done the worst thing ever, her tears continued.

"I-I'm sorry Issei" She said before running off crying

Issei stood motionless for a bit, his cheek reddened from her slap. His mouth moved and one sentence came out

"I am an asshole…."

 **Once again I apologize for the lateness of the chapter but first thing I would like to say why there was no lemon for Issei and Raynare to put it simply it didn't feel right. I also want this story to have at least some extent of meaningful romance so I decided to focus on building Raynare and Issei's relationship rather than straight into the sex. I hope you understand.**

 **I have also begun considering writing crossovers, 2 to be exact but I want to get peoples thoughts first.**

 **PS. I sort of got into warcraft so yah**

 **Warcraft and DXD Issei fights Samael into the dimensional gap and both end up in the world of warcraft with Issei successfully killing Samael but mortally wounded. He is found by the red dragon aspect and saved only to find out he is in a war torn world, a world that needs a Draconic Devil Hero. This story will have a harem and Lemons and Issei will be quite powerful.**

 **DXD and Overwatch, The overwatch members seek to finally end talon once and for all but Talon has one ace up their sleeve a nuclear bomb from the time before the omnic crisis. The bomb is detonated Tracer attempts one final last ditch effort with her Chronal accelerator but the result is what they did not expected all of the Overwatch characters are then deposited in the DXD universe and caught in the supernatural turblenet times these heros will change the future of DXD.**

 **So tell me your thoughts! I would also like to thank you for all those who have supported me and read through my stories you have all done tons for my confidence and writing ability so I want to sincerely thank you Furthermore, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	6. Talking Helps

**Hello Everyone! Happy New Year I hope all is well. Here I am with another chapter, I am sure people will be pleasantly surprised who I will be bringing into this chapter and I hope it was a good choice and that you all approve. On a side note before I start this chapter is I have done and uploaded my warcraft DXD crossover and I would be ecstatic if you guys checked that out and gave me your thoughts. And now onto the story!**

 **Talking Helps**

Issei stood motionless for a few moments after the fight with Yumma. He was stupid; he was too focused on getting Yumma out of her pants that he disregarded her emotions. He truly was an asshole. He sighed in annoyance at his own actions before going back to where he originally dropped off his bag. The beach was now deserted all that could be heard was the gentle wind and the water gently washing against the shore.

He was left to his thoughts as he grabbed his jacket put it on himself, zipping it up, he then grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder before leaving the beach. The sun setting quickly changed to night time. He walked up the stairs slowly and aimlessly. The full night time ambiance began as people began walking along the beach side stores and clubs dressed in night time attire. He blended in okay but he stood out due to his aimless walking.

He found signs leading to a nearby park and decided to go take a rest in a park before going back home. He thought some air would do him good. He found a bench in front of a fountain and sat down on it. He leaned back with his head thrown back to look up at the sky. The stars seemed so gentle but burned so bright in the night sky.

"You seem troubled" A regal, elegant feminine voice spoke, Issei raised his head to look to the left and saw a beautiful woman with snow white skin, silver hair that flowed all the way down her back with long braids and eyes. Her forum was voluptuous and curvaceous all in all her body could give Lilieth and Tiamat a run for their money while her ruby red lips add a tinge of sexiness to her overall form. She was definitely a milf in Issei's eyes.

Her clothes also complemented his regal and elegant impression she wore a black blouse while on top she wore a purple sleeveless blazer that was buttoned up but exposed her cleavage and wore a pair of white. She carried a shopping bag from a local designer brand. It took a few seconds for Issei to be snapped out of his reverie and to respond.

"I guess you could say so" he replied with a small smile

"I can lend you an ear if you don't mind" she offered nicely, Issei was kind of surprised by why such a beautiful woman took such an interest in him but who was he to turn her away.

"Why not, I am having girl troubles so a woman's thoughts can help." He said with a slight frown, her ruby red lips tugged into a small smile before she sat next to Issei. With how close she was, he could smell her beautiful fragrance it wasn't powerful but had an appealing scent to it.

"So what girl troubles do you have?" She asked turning to face him

"Well it was partly my fault, I took a girl on a date but I was so busy seeking to satisfy my selfish desire and I blatantly ignored her feelings. In other words I was an asshole…" He said summarizing the situation, the woman nodded understandingly before speaking

"Well you at least know where you went wrong and that is a good start most boys would just avoid blame and try to blame others." Her comments made Issei smile a bit he at least knew what he did wrong.

"Then what do you think I should do?" He asked wanting her thoughts despite having a general idea on already what to do.

"You should apologize obviously but be careful and thoughtful with your words as you could anger her rather than make her forgive you" She began suggesting with a thoughtful expression on her face. Issei nodded before speaking

"Of course, I… just need a bit of time to think over my words, then I will."

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" she said with a faint smile

"No it wasn't miss…." He said before trailing off realizing she didn't say her name before Grayfia commented

"Grayfia"

"Miss Grayfia… it was rude of me not to introduce myself my name is Issei Hyoudou" he quickly picked up

"Pleasure Issei" she spoke with refinement and the way she spoke his name oozed elegance and a bit of sultriness that made him blush a little.

"Are you in a relationship with someone miss Grayfia?" Issei asked feeling a bit confidence; she frowned a little at his question.

"I-I shouldn't have asked…" he quickly stuttered but she shook her head and composed herself

"It's ok… I was in love with someone but it was unrequited and someone else caught his eye… he couldn't bring himself to love two women… he choose her and not me ultimately…." A pregnant pause followed before Issei spoke

"That is unfortunate and I really wonder what man would turn someone like you down… but life is not always so fair" she had a rueful smile

"Indeed…" she commented before standing up and gave Issei a smile.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Issei and I do wish you luck with your problem" She told him

"Like wise Grayfia, I hope you find someone deserving of you" He commented with a small smile, Grafyia smile widened a little and nodded before turning around to leave. She walked a few meters before Issei called out.

"Grayfia wait!" she turned around to face Issei

"Yes Issei?" she replied he then handed a piece of paper out with a number scribbled on it

"It's my phone number; call me if you ever need anything just to talk or you need advice. I hope this isn't too stalker-ish or anything" he explained and nervously scratched the back of his neck while also having a small blush. She smiled and it was its worth its weight in gold and made him blush.

"Thank you Issei" She said taking his number before quickly scribbling down her own number. She then gave him one more beautiful smile and left, her silver hair glinting slightly in the moon light, Issei let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to see Yumma ASAP" he sighed before glancing at his watch

"Oh shit! Tiamat and Lilieth will be angry!" he yelled before dashing off to the metro to hurry home

* * *

Issei managed to make it home getting a good exercise out of it by sprinting home. He burst the door panting. He found Tiamat and Lilieth casually sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"You're finally home Issei" Lilieth commented

"Yeah… I had a long day…" he said with a sigh before walking in and plopping himself on the couch between his two harem woman who rested their heads on his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around them.

"So how did your date go?" Tiamat asked with a small hum of interest, Issei let out a small sigh before speaking

"It was good but then I was too selfish, I didn't consider both sides and then I got slapped…."

The two women chuckled a little, they were going to be honest they underestimated the fallen angel.

"Well that was kind of surprising…" Lilieth hummed in thought

"We did underestimate her or you did something stupid" Tiamat commented

"But this confirms one thing" Lilieth spoke cryptically

"She is conflicted and that her mission was to kill you" Lilieth answered

"Kill me? But from what you two told me about Azazel is that he seeks to find more about sacred gears but killing one kind of seems counter intuitive…" Issei asked a bit confused

"That is all true but not everyone agrees with Azazel , one fallen angel in particular…" Lilieth began informing Issei

"Kokabiel" Tiamat informed

"Indeed, the war monger has wanted a war to satisfy his perpetual hard on for battle…" Lilieth spoke in disgust

"So that means he sees Issei as a threat" Tiamat deduced

"But he didn't count on me meeting you two" Issei said with a grin of happiness before quickly kissing the two on the cheek but the girls were very unsatisfied. Lilieth then quickly kissed hotly on the lips, her lips meshing against his hotly and she tasted really sweet. They then broke the kiss followed by Tiamat who kissed him on the lip tenderly before their tongues met in the middle and exchanged a small tongue dance a few moments passed before they broke the kiss.

"Are you still going and try to add her to your harem?" Tiamat asked

"Of course but this is a lesson that I will learn my mistakes from and I have to apologize to her…" Issei explained with a faint smile tugging at his lips.

The three rested and watched TV a calm and comforting silence. But before Issei knew it his eyes had shut and he had fallen asleep. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the devilish grins of Tiamat and Lilieth as they noticed he fell asleep.

* * *

Raynare managed to get back to Kuoh and was currently making her way to the abandoned church. However as she walked her face had an expression of turmoil that was present in her mind. So many questions's flowing through her mind.

Why did she hesitate to kill Issei, why did she let him kiss her? Why did she enjoy herself? How did she lose sight of the mission? She absentmindedly touched her lips, she could still feel his lips on her own and his warm embrace as she absentmindedly grabbed her arms close. She shook her head of those thoughts; she knew she was going to be in deep shit when she came back.

The church came into view and she was greeted by the sight of her two fallen angel comrades, Kalawarner and Dohannesk.

"Is it done?" Dohannesk asked roughly clearly annoyed by her lateness, she hesitated a moment before replying which was only noticed by Kalawarner who cocked an eyebrow in interest

"Yes"

"Good, the nun will be coming tomorrow the ritual is prepared all we got to do is wait" Dohannesk listed off quickly

"Good Job Dohannesk" She replied lamely before Dohannesk left, Kalawarner turned her back and started walking before stopping and glancing at Raynare over her shoulder. She stood still and not moving, Kalawarner shook her head it was probably nothing. What Kalawarner didn't know was it was something and there was one question reverberating through her mind

Do I like Issei Hyoudou?

* * *

Issei yawned as his body began waking up, wanting to stretch his arms however he felt something prevent him from moving his arms up. Glancing up he noticed his arms were bound by some sort of enchanted rope that was tied to the bed board preventing him from moving. He glanced around the room looking for Tiamat and Lilieth who no doubt did this.

And he found his two mistresses straddling his legs. They were both naked as they day there were born while Issei just had his boxers on, he was most likely undressed by his two mistresses.

"Tiamat, Lilieth I have to go to school please untie me…." Issei asked sternly

"Oh but you left us unsatisfied last night…" Lilieth cooed seductively as she leaned forward crawling up Issei's form followed by Tiamat who both crawled seductively up his body.

"I will fuck you both into oblivion later but now I got to go to school!" Issei said trying to get up but couldn't due to his arms being bound. He was going to get royally screwed by Sona and thrown in detention.

"We can more then make for it Issei…." Tiamat cooed as they both crawled forward their skin glinting slightly in the sun that was entering from between the curtains.

 _'Curse you body!' Issei mentally cursed as body began betraying him and there was a tent forming in his boxers_

"Relax Issei…" Tiamat whispered quietly and calmly into his ears before Lilieth procured a blindfold seemingly out of nowhere before wrapping it around Issei's eyes blinding him.

"W-wait Tiamat, Lilieth…" he attempted to speak before he felt two fingers on his lips hushing him. He then felt two hot breaths near his ear.

"Just sit back and enjoy the sensations…" the two seductive woman whispered slowly placing emphasis on each word, Issei felt a weird shiver go down his body but what was even more worrying was he felt their words reverberating in his mind and how the seductiveness dripped from each word. He then felt a pair of hands gently slide down his body, the warmth of their hands was spreading across his body and felt extremely pleasurable, and it was a weird and interesting experience being blindfolded for Issei.

He then felt a pair of lips on his neck, placing a tender kiss. He let out a small groan at that sensation before he felt a pair of lips on his own. The softness was indescribable; the sensation in describable and the taste was making him feel light headed. The kiss made his heart race with excitement, the kiss the intensified with their tongues clashing and he felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs after a few more moments the kiss was broke. Issei felt a little light headed, his heart racing and he was panting slightly.

He then felt a pair of lips suck gently his on neck intent on giving him a hicky, Issei moaned lightly at the action. As the hicky was being given, he felt a hand to take his own before he felt his fingers in an inferno of one of his mistresses aching depths. A sexy moaned was heard as Issei began moving his fingers in and out slowly and purposefully in her honey pot. He then felt the sexy moans grow louder and nearer to his ear, he felt a grin crease his lips at feeling the sexy moans and he knew he was arousing either Tiamat or Lilieth but if he had to hazard a guess, he guessed he was fingering Lilieth as her moans tended to be sexier and lighter while Tiamats were sexier but a bit feral.

He then felt a trail of kisses down his chess, after every kiss he could feel a small impression on his chest and by the time the kisses stopped just before his boxers he felt as if there was a trail of kisses down his chest.

Issei then felt his hand being removed out of what he guessed was Lilieth, but he then felt another sensation on his fingers that sent a jolt of pleasure through his body, a pair of lips followed by lewd slurping and a tongue coating his fingers with saliva.

"Enjoying your own juices?" Issei asked with a smirk on his lips

"Of course I am master but what tastes even better is your own cum…" he heard what he guessed was to be Lilieths voice speak dirtily.

He then felt his boxers being taken off, followed by hot air hitting his shaft. He then felt his shaft wrapped in a hot wet inferno. He grunted slightly at the sensation around his cock but he had to admit this was kind of mind blowing (no pun intended) as all the sensations were augmented. He could fell what he assumed to be Tiamats tongue run up the underside of his shaft while her lips gave a soft sensation as she went up and down his length. He then heard a lewd slurping followed by a tightens around his shaft as the pair of lips on his cock closed tighter and he felt his cock being pushed against her throat while being coated in a warm and wet orifice. Issei moaned before he felt a familiar pair of lips captured his own into a needy kiss.

He nevertheless moaned into the kiss as he felt what he assumed to be Tiamat who began deep throating his length with gusto while maintaining the previous tightness. What made it more erotic was he could hear Tiamat gagging as she took his length and it jammed against her throat. He then felt the kiss break before he felt a hot breath on his ear, "Do you like how she is gagging on your cock…. Sucking it like the little slut she is…"

The words sent shivers of pleasure through him combined with the sensations around his cock it was too much for Issei before he felt his balls churning and he roared like a beast in heat "Take it all!" He then emptied his load directly down Tiamat throat and too her stomach as this happened Tiamat moaned like a slut as she felt Issei cum in her belly and go down her throat while he could hear what he assumed was to be Lilieths deepened sexy breath. He could definitely tell she was turned on.

"Are you turned on you slut…" Issei panted heavily and with a domineering tone which made Lilieth breath slightly harder as she always liked Issei when he was a bit domineering. "I can't wait to feel your cock inside my ass" she moaned like a slut and with desire. Issei grinned slightly he had yet to try anal and being blindfolded while doing so sounded like a mind blowing experience. "Then what are you waiting for…" Issei growled to which Lilieth purred slightly in response he then felt the weight shifting on the bed before a hand gripped his length and guided his cock.

His cock pressing against the star of her ass before with a little more effort the entirety of his cock was in her ass. Issei groaned at the sudden tightness, he felt like his dick was going to get snapped off by how tight her ass was; it wasn't as wet as her pussy but what it lacked in wetness it made up for in tightness while it also felt like he just stuck his dick in a furnace. "Shit… your ass is so tight…." He moaned in between laboured breaths.

"That isn't the best part…" she cooed before he felt her ass tightening even more around his cock and he then felt her moving her ass up and down his cock. Lilieth's moans reverberated throughout the room as well as Issei's. However as Lilieth rode his cock, Issei found his hands were not going to be just sitting there as they were guided to the orbs of flesh of what were probably Tiamat's soft amazing tits. The moment his fingers sunk into the soft flesh of Tiamat's breasts, she let out a lewd moan and that feeling of Issei squeezing her breasts. She then moaned as Issei began pinching her nipples and twisting them roughly between his fingers.

However for all the gripping Issei was barely keeping himself from cumming, his cock was in cased the heat and tightness of Lilieth's ass. He then felt Lilieth's ass take the entirety of his cock into her tight ass before she placed her hands on the bed before gyrating her ass clockwise adding a weird sensation but increased tightness which Issei couldn't handle and after one more movement he lost it and bucked his hips up, shoving his cock as deep as he could before cumming. "Fuckkk!" Issei shouted as he cummed and he felt his eyes roll in the back of his head and began feeling light headed. Lilieth also shouted in ecstasy as he came inside her and enjoyed the feeling of his hot cum in her ass and dripping from it. Issei was panting heavily before the blind fold was taken off and he had to blink his eyes several time before being greeted by the sight of Tiamat while turning to his hips he saw Lilieth with her ass pointed towards him as well as his cock deep in her ass with cum dripping from it and her head thrown back as if in worship with her tongue out and drool dripping down it.

"Well…. That was a fucking amazing experience but next time can we do it during the weekend!" Issei shouted before he stared at Tiamat who got the hint and unwrapped his bindings. Lilieth quickly got off of Issei who dashed to the bathroom and had a hasty shower panic wrought on his mind. He quickly got dressed and ran to school trying to minimize the shouting he would get from Sona.

 _'Dammit Tiamat, Lilieth!' Issei mentally thought in annoyance as he ran_

Luckily for Issei he got there was no Sona and he dashed to class. He burst into class slamming the door open bringing everyone's attention into him.

"Sorry for being late Teacher" he quickly apologized to which the teacher nodded before sitting down next to Aika who had a smug grin on her face and a sadistic look on her eyes

"Don't… " Issei warned

"Issei why do you smell like sweat and…. is that a hicky?" she teased before all hell broke lose

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING US!" The boys all roared out before the whole school heard about one more of Issei's shenanigans

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Also Thank you once again for all the support I received 600 follows is an amazing amount of support and a milestone for me. So thank you and will endeavour to update. This one was a bit later then I would have liked as I had mocks and obviously they were important so I had to study and didn't have much free time. Anyway I hope you all remain well and until next time!**


	7. Will She Forgive Me?

**New Update: I have updated the chapter as i felt somethings are missing as well as to inform you i will be writing another fic before going on a leave of absent due to exams and i will be overjoyed if we can reach 800 follows! So yeah enjoy this chapter it has minor changes though so don't expect much.**

 **Last Updated: 4/10/17**

 **Old Author note: Hello everyone it's been a while but work has been taking its toll on me but I have decided to sit down and hash out another chapter. I also want to thank you all for the support reaching 700+ followers is an insane amount of support and I hope to repay that but updating, So without further ado on with the story.**

 **Will she forgive me?**

Issei let out a sigh as he stepped out of class. Aika along with Tiamat and Lilieth have made his morning hectic to say the least. He managed to ignore the stares from everyone including the teacher, his adventures have become so talked about that even teachers were privy to Issei morning romps. But he felt out of all the people who were staring daggers it was probably Murayama and Katase but Issei wondered why was it every time he looked at them they blushed and immediately turned away. He thought Lilieth smoothed over everything with them.

"Issei?" A voice drew from his thoughts he glanced looking over to find it was Kiba calling him

"Yeah Kiba?" He replied

"Rias wants to see you" Kiba informed him politely

"Alright lead the way" Issei replied and gesturing towards the stairs

Kiba promptly lead Issei to the occult research club. He entered to find Rias behind her desk with Akeno standing behind her as her loyal queen. Kiba let Issei in before nodding a goodbye to Rias and Akeno and going off to do some more errands.

"Hey Rias, Akeno how are you two doing?" Issei asked as he took a seat on a couch and leaned back by which he accidently revealed the hicky on his neck

"Not bad Ise but you seemed to have an even better morning then us" Akeno giggled mischievously while looking at his hicky while Issei quickly leaned up and closed his collar as to hide it.

"Of course you would see it Akeno" Issei muttered

"Well it's not like your trying to hide it either Issei" Rias interjected with a know it all smirk

"Well… I had to get to school in under 10 minutes and I don't exactly want to earn the ire of Sona" Issei explained

"So what can I do for you Akeno, Rias?" He asked glancing to them as he said their names

"Well we would like to talk about your female friend we met on the beach yesterday" Rias spoke seriously and underlying tone of what Issei assumed to be jealousy. He smirked before replying confidently

"Are you jealous Rias? After all you will get your date with me after I defeat Raiser but we can have it earlier if you would like…"

"N-No I-m not!" She quickly replied while she blushed and her eyes widened which made Akeno giggle. However, Rias quickly regained her seriousness and turned to Issei her blue/green eyes poised for answer.

"Issei… it's important you tell me why you were with a fallen angel" Issei saw the seriousness in her eyes and sighed

"I was planning on recruiting her to my harem and to be an ally" he stated bluntly his eyes locking with hers. Her eyes widened slightly before she leaned onto her desk her elbows propped up and her hands rested under her chin.

"Recruiting her?" she questioned while cocking an eyebrow

"Rias, level with me I am just Human. I am weak compared to Raiser and I don't like it but I need allies before I can take him on. If I can get Raynare and maybe some of her friends to join me it would be easier to defeat Raiser" Rias couldn't fault his logic, Humans were indeed weak compared to Devils, Angels and Fallen angels.

"You are on a first name basis Ise?" Akeno pointed out with a risqué smile looking for a reaction

"Jealous Akeno?" he teased her but before Akeno could reply Rias interjected

"So, have you recruited her?" Issei nervously scratched his neck before answering

"I… kind of messed up the first date but I hoping she will forgive me…." Rias face palmed while Akeno just giggled a bit

"Issei…. I am giving you one more chance if you don't recruit them I will deal with them personally…"

"I understand Rias…"

"Do you have any ideas on their whereabouts?" she questioned

"Lilieth has tracked them down to the abandoned southern church"

"Ok, I am putting my trust in you Issei. Keep me updated" Rias said with a smile to which Issei replied with a smile of his own before getting up and leaving.

"I think you are actually jealous Rias…" Akeno commented mischievously

"Could you brew me another cup of Tea, Akeno?" Rias replied placing emphasis on her name as a hint not to pursue that topic further.

* * *

Issei walked out of the occult research club and began walking home but he decided to take a detour near the park. As he was walking taking in the scene of the beautiful greenery, he felt someone bump into him forcing him a one step back but when he glanced down he saw he had knocked over a petite girl with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a nun outfit. She was carrying a suitcase which had also been knocked over and was rubbing her head no doubt from the fact she had bumped into Issei.

"Sorry" he quickly spoke as he held out a hand for the girl, she glanced up at him before staring at his hands for a few seconds before she nervously took it. he promptly brought her to her feet.

"Thank you mister, I am sorry for bumping into you!" she apologized vehemently while Issei cracked a small smile at her innocence and apologetic reaction

"It's fine it was partly my fault miss…"

"Asia Argento"

"My fault Asia Argento"

"You are not from around here are you?" Issei guessed rather obviously she nodded before speaking

"Yes I have been transferred her from Italy to oversee the church. Could you by any chance point me in the direction of the church?" Issei's eyes widened

 _'There is only one church in town and it's the abandoned one… where the fallen angels are…. This girl is innocent they must be taking advantage of her even if they aren't I can't take the risk… and maybe I could force Yumma out…'_

Issei sighed before silently cursing himself, he had to do it but he felt bad lying/ tip toeing around the truth but he was doing it for her own good. He mentally apologized for what he was about to do to the innocent nun he just met.

"Sorry Asia but the church has been abandoned for a long time and the minister and his wife moved away. So I am sorry you have come all this way for no reason" he blatantly lied, her eyes widened in a mixture of horror and confusion

"B-But I was told they would need my aid… I don't believe it…" she tried to preserve

"I can understand, after all you did come a long way for now practically no reason but why don't I buy you some lunch and you can think over it and ask me some questions if you would like?" Issei offered with a comforting smile, she looked at him indecisively before nodding

"Ok… but where would you like to eat?"

"How about some burgers?" He asked earning a confused expression from her

"Burgers? What are those?" Issei gave her a half-sad smile

"I guess I will leave it as a surprise" he replied keeping his smile before bending over and picking up her suitcase to hold and then began leading her to a nearby fast-food burger restaurant

* * *

He brought her to a nearby burger place as they headed for the door, they found a man exiting who saw them both and held the door open. The two walked through both giving him a thank you, the man gave smiled and replied "No problem sweet hearts" in a British accent which surprised the two but they shook it off and walked in.

They found a table and sat with Issei buying her a burger and some fries. She looked surprised and almost marvelled with awe at the food. She attempted to pick up a knife and fork to eat but Issei quickly intervened

"Um, Asia you are not supposed to eat with a fork and knife you have to eat with your hands like this" he explained and showed her how to do it but holding the burger in his hand and then taking a bite of it. She nodded before nervously following his actions after chewing for a few moments Issei could see her face morph from one of interest to absolute enjoyment she then took another bite and then another until soon she finished her burger.

"Good?" Issei asked a smile on his face, her expressions were adorable she nodded profusely while saying yes.

They then continued eating and having idle chat, as the chat progressed Issei realized how much Asia hadn't experienced from being cooped up in a church for the entirety of her life and he made it his goal to make her have an enjoyable experience.

* * *

Issei believed he had fulfilled his promise, he had taken Asia to an arcade and won her a teddy bear that she was eyeing and showed her around the Kuoh walk where there many stores with clothes as well as items and he even took her to a toy story where she marvelled at the toys and Issei bought her a toy dragon as well. (Issei found it amusing she liked dragons)

As Issei and Asia walked to a nearby park, Issei was having a mental conversation with Ddraig.

 **[Partner, there is something I have realized about this girl] Ddraig spoke**

 _'_ _What might that be Ddraig?'Issei replied with curiosity at what the Dragon had discovered about Asia_

 **[She has a strong affinity with dragons that why you have found it easy to get along with her and her to get along with you]**

 _'_ _Affinity… so dragons are drawn to her?'_

 **[Yes, it also means you will have an overwhelming desire to protect her should she be in danger…]** Issei almost laughed aloud at Ddraig's comment

 _'_ _I already feel a desire to protect her, she is too innocent and naïve its almost insane!' Ddraig chuckled at his partner's comment as it was completely true_

"Issei?" Asia spoke his name taking him from his thoughts.

"Yes Asia?" he replied as they got near a bench which she took a seat next to him. She began blushing but Issei couldn't see her full expression as most of her face was hidden by the teddy bear she clutched tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Issei…. For everything, today I had so much and did things I could only dream about. I was only able to do this because of you…" He could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Issei gently placed his hand on her head and gave her a full smile.

"You don't have to thank me Asia it was my pleasure."

They sat on the bench for a while enjoying the gentle humming of the fountain which was sputtering water. As Issei sat he glanced around to see there was another couple, it was a man with slick black hair and dressed in a crisp suit. He was sitting on a bench, his arm wrapped comfortably around what could only be seen as his wife or girlfriend. Issei couldn't see her features but she had blonde hair. The two were talking happily with laughs intermingled in their conversations. Issei sighed internally,

 _'I want to do that with Yumma' he thought, it would be great to sit by her, his arm around her, hearing her sweet laugh that brought a smile to his face. His heart was once again filled with pain. He was dragged out of his thoughts but the couple talking,_

"Come on Tameen let's go!" the girl spoke as she leaped up exuding an aura of joy and happiness, Issei saw a smile crack on the face of the man

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming" he replied before he got up and followed her. Issei smiled he was happy for the person to have such a good time when he was stuck in a internal conflict.

A gentle silence passed for a few more moments before Issei suddenly felt a faint pulse of magic, he recognized from whenever Lilieth put up a barrier to prevent them from being disturbed. He immediately rose to his feet immediately earning a response from Asia

"Issei are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, get behind me Asia" he quickly told her before he shouted

" **Boosted Gear!" the tell-tale red gauntlet appeared on his fist**

After a few moments a fallen angel descended, she had raven tresses along with Violet eyes and was dressed in some sort of bondage-esque outfit. Issei's eyes widened the moment he saw her and he couldn't stop the words that escaped his mouth,

"Yumma!" he could see the fallen angel flinch and her eyes become down cast, he could see doubt flicker within her eyes. He knew she wanted to run and she was considering it, No, he wouldn't let her this was the prime opportunity.

He dashed forward and grabbed her arm which made her flinch but he locked eyes with her,

"Yumma I'm sorry!" Her eyes widened and her feet touched the ground

"Look what I did was wrong, I am sorry, I was only caring about my feelings and not yours…. Please can we talk about this!" An awkward pause passed as Asia watched the interaction pass while Issei and Yumma's eyes remain locked. Issei's arm firmly locked around her's waiting for her response with baited breath.

In the blink of an eye, a loud resounding smack was heard followed by a red hand print on Issei's left cheek. He turned his head back to lock eyes with her and he could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, he frowned and he reached out his hand shaking nervously. He placed it on her right cheek, he could feel her flinch under his hand, he slowly moved his thumb across her cheek removing the tear.

"Crying doesn't suit you…" he whispered a half-smile on his lips. Raynare could see him begging to forgive her and it was tearing her heart apart. She cried harder before leaning in, resting her head on Issei's chest while her hands gripped his shirt roughly. Issei smiled and patted his hand on her hair.

"I forgive you…." She whispered, Issei almost began crying but he restricted it to grinning like an idiot. Their peace seemingly shattered in when Yumma glanced up to see Asia.

"Oh no…"

"Yumma what's wrong?" Issei quickly asked with concern

"You and Asia have to get out of here!" she replied with panic

"It's too late" a voice reverberating with disgust spoke all three of them turned to see Dohannesk, Kalawarner and Millet along with several rogue exorcists who surrounded the entirety of the fountain edges.

Kalawarner eyes widened visibly, she should have trusted her gut. Raynare had fallen in love with her target. She could see why; he was easy on the eyes but her womanly intuition said it was more to do with his personality.

"So it's because of you? The nun didn't show up?' Dohannesk spoke

"Yes" Issei replied calmly as he stared down Dohannesk

"So much for killing him Raynare…" Millet spoke with venom

"I have a question? If you don't mind?" Issei spoke as he took a couple steps towards the fallen angels. The three fallen angels glanced between each other before they shrugged.

"Why not?" Kalawarner spoke

"Why do you need Asia?" Issei spoke levelling a glance against Dohannesk

"She didn't tell you that she was exiled we are merely giving her a home" Dohannesk lied unconvincingly

"Bullshit!" Issei immediately retorted

"Raynare over their wanted to take her sacred gear for her own to get on Azazel's good side" Dohannesk explained, Issei looked over his shoulder at Yumma whose real name was Raynare. She had a look of shame on her face, meaning what Dohannesk had said was true. But Issei didn't care what Raynare was going to do, she didn't do it.

"Good thing you didn't go through with it, then" Issei said calmly shocking Raynare and everyone

"Azazel would have been pissed if you had taken a sacred gear. Cause if you had taken it, he wouldn't be happy as studying sacred gear users means studying humans and not fallen angels. I think he would have had you executed for insubordination…." Issei elaborated, Dohannesk just began laughing much to the confusion of everyone present

"Thanks for the advice kid. I'll be sure to take it into consideration after I kill you" He replied before summoning a light spear and he flung it at Issei who grinned before throwing his fist into the air

"Balance Breaker!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

The tell-tale red armour appeared over Issei's body and which Dohannesk light spear plinked off.

"Her target was the red dragon emperor!" Millet spoke in shock, Raynare had just fallen back onto her ass, her jaw practically hitting the floor. Dohannesk grit his teeth.

"What are you doing, attack him! Even if he is the red dragon emperor he is still human!" The rogue exorcists glanced each other before summoning their courage and charging wielding light swords.

Unfortunately for them, they got a few steps before a blur appeared slicing their necks open and the first row of exorcists fell to the floor bleeding and dead. The exorcists stopped and looked around as did the fallen angels.

"You should have thought twice before attacking my lover, fallen angels" A voice cut through the air with poisonous venom.

"Show yourself!" Dohannesk roared in anger, he was being fed up with people interfering

"Tsk, Tsk, Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists it is very stupid of you to attack my master…" Lilieths voice spoke cruelly and somewhat seductively.

 **"** **You know what's worse? Pissing off a dragon's mate" Another voice boomed before everyone was greeted by the sight of Tiamat in her dragon form. She moved her head side to side right in front of the exorcists unleashing a wave of blue fire at the same time creating a wall of fire that burned intimidatingly infront of the rogue exorcists.**

Half-the exorcists fell on their asses, quivering in fear while Issei saw at least 2 of them piss themselves. Dohannesk was sweating so hard he may as well have caused a flood Millet looked like a dear caught in the head lights and froze stiff while Kalawarner had sweating beading down her forehead but had an analytical expression. She came to a curt and astute analysis they were fucked, like seriously fucked. Issei clear his throats bringing everyone's attention to him.

"I will give you once chance, I want Dohannesk and your stray exorcists to fuck off and never comeback to Kuoh. You two whether you want to stay with Raynare is up to you and her cause as far as I am concerned you two were unwitting victims." Issei decreed a short pause passed before Dohannesk let out a harrowing scream before charging Issei light spear out.

However as soon as he closed the distance, Issei simply head butt him knocking the daylights out of him and leaving a scar on his face which bleed profusely, a stream of blood cutting a swathe down his face. Dohannesk eyes rolled into the back of his head before his body went limp and gravity did the rest, he fell flat on his ass. Issei turned to the exorcists,

"Take the trash with you" the nodded furiously as they took Dohannesk and ran out of the park as if hell on earth was right behind them.

Issei turned back to Raynare who still looked dumbfounded, he deactivated his armour and laughed, his soft laughing brought Raynare back to her senses. He then leaned down and grabbed both her hands and pulled her up.

"Talk to your friends, see if they want to stay, they can stay with us. I need to talk to Asia, Tiamat and Lilieth."

Issei turned around and walked over to a similarly shocked Asia who as soon as Issei closed the distance immediately enveloped him in a hug. There were tears in the corners of her eyes, Issei placed his hand comfortingly on her head.

"Asia… it's alright"

"Are you okay is there anything you need me to heal? Are you sure you okay?" she quickly rambled out

"Look Asia, I'm fine are you okay with… everything that was discussed" he asked her nervously, he didn't want to freak her out. She became silent and Issei decided he should not pursue it any further and merely patted her on the head comfortingly.

Issei then heard a pair of footsteps behind him, he let go of Asia to turn around to see Lilieth and Tiamat. He smiled gently at them before talking,

"Thanks for the save girls"

"Awh, thanks master" Lilieth commented happily while a grin tugged across her lips

"Any time master" Tiamat added

"Although I could have handled it by myself" Issei pointed out

"You probably could have Ise but you are still human therefore very weak by other supernatural being standards. It only takes one lucky hit, one lucky blow for everything to go south Issei." Lilieth quickly elaborated, Issei sighed he knew they cared but he just didn't want to feel like a baby. He smiled comfortingly before scratching the back of his neck,

"Just don't do everything for me otherwise I wouldn't be the man of the relationship" he teased, Lilileth closed the distance a seductive grin on her lips, she then wrapped her arms around Issei's neck before locking her lips with him. After a few moments he broke the kiss,

"You will always be the man in the bedroom…" a sound of a throat clearing drew their attention, the two looked over to see Raynare beside her comrades

"Issei this is Kalawarner" she said introducing the blunette

"And this is Millet" she then introduced the gothic Lolita maid

"We decided to take you up on your offer, considering Azazel would be pissed with what we did" she began explaining

"Also we are sorry Asia, we know what we did was wrong. We took advantage of you when we shouldn't have. We are sorry and we don't expect you to forgive us immediately but we are sorry."

"Well glad to have you all aboard. Now let's take you all to your new home" Issei said with a smile

* * *

As Issei opened the front door, he found his hand quickly taken by Raynare who took the lead and raced up the stairs with Issei in tow. Millet, Kalawarner, Lilieth and Tiamat grinned knowingly as they definitely knew what Raynare and Issei were about to get down to.

"Well ladies let's not disturb their special moment"

"Why did Raynare take Issei?" Asia spoke innocently her eyes blinking cutely as she asked Kalawarner, Lilieth, Tiamat and Mittelt who just couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

Tiamat just patted the little girl on the head. "She just wants to continue their previous conversation"

"Um okay…" Asia nodded in understanding while the girls decided to go into the kitchen for some socializing with Asia tagging along.

* * *

 **Issei POV**

I found myself taken by Raynare who took me up the stairs. She then entered my bedroom with me in tow before closing the door and locking it. My room was dimly light by one lamp by my desk drawer but we could easily see each other and I couldn't help but appreciate Raynare's figure. I found myself hesitant to believe she really wanted to do it, did she really forgive me or was I just misreading the situation.

"Raynare wait what's going on?" I tried to ask and stall get to know more about the situation but she quickly closed the distance between us. I couldn't help but find my eyes drawn to her own. I could see a glint of desire in them while the sounds of the room became deaf as all I could hear was the sound of our heartbeats and our nervous breathing.

However, the trepidation ended in the blink of an eye as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought be into a prompt kiss. As we kissed it was as if all the trepidation disappeared and the resistance between us bleed away. I placed my hands on her waist as we continued kissing, her tongue ran over my teeth before I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue to gain accesses. We then entwined in a passionate dance, her hand left my shirt collar and instead she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing us closer. I could our bodies pressing against each other, her soft breasts pushing into my chest. As we kissed I found one of my hands drifting down to her rear which I gave a squeeze, it felt tight and my fingers recoiled not actually sinking in my actions garnered a sexy moan from her as we kissed which served to excite me.

As we deepened the kiss, closing our eyes and savoring the moment, I savored the taste of her lips, I compared to strawberry while her scent began to fill the air between us, it was fruity and was almost intoxicating. We parted both of us breathing heavily our eyes still remaining locked. I then decided to take the lead, I move my hands down to her rear before lifting her, she let out a yelp of surprise and shock, she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist but her arms remained comfortably on my neck. I gave her a comforting smile which she returned with her own.

I then carried her over to my bed placing her down right in the center on her back my hands beside her head and I hunched over. The lighting becoming brighter as we were now closer to it. I found myself mesmerized by her beauty with perfect white skin and her silky smooth raven colored hair splayed beneath her giving her a sexy and seductive look, my eyes washed over body appreciatively before coming back to meet with her eyes.

"Are you going to continue staring or?" she teased me, her eyes displaying lust like my own no doubt

I promptly leaned down and kissed her on the left side of her neck before going for the right, I placed my lips and began sucking and kissing aiming to give her a hickey. She moaned out in approval directly into my ears which served to send an electric feeling of excitement throughout my body. As I continued, she arched her back pressing herself against me, her warm skin against my body I wanted to feel more so I paused my ministrations before leaning up.

I took off my shirt and threw it into the corner, her eyes glazed over my chest appreciatively, she hummed her approval before reaching out with her hand and starting from the top of my chest, she slowly moved down side to side appreciating every tone and feeling my chest had to offer while I relished in the feeling of her silky warm touch on my body.

"Are you going to continue staring or?" I couldn't help but tease with a cocky smirk

"Don't mind if I do, do you?" she teased back absentmindedly her hand still tracing over my chest

"No, you can all day everyday" I replied back my smirk widening a little

She then leaned up into a half-seating position and placed a light kiss on my abs before her hands moved down to my pants, she unbuttoned my pants before teasingly dragging it down. She exposed my blue boxers to her eyes but they widened ever so slightly as she saw the tent of my obvious arousal. "Looks like somebody has been expecting me" she spoke seductively a minx grin on her lips, her fingers then traced over my length sending the first sensations of pleasure through my body after every slight trace.

I then shuffled back off the bed taking off my pants as she watched appreciatively before I removed my boxers, my arousal being released and exposed to the cool air. She hummed in approval at the sight while I had a confident smirk on my face. I then shuffled back onto the body my eyes still staring at her own. I then began taking off her clothes first her straps which held her breasts and covered them, I was then greeted by the sight of her pink areolas and nipples.

"God Raynare…" I muttered breathlessly lust oozing through my voice, without even thinking going only on instinct and I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around her nipple sucking immediately. She moaned out immediately and threw her head back in pleasure her hair following while one of her hands came into my hair. She gripped my hair roughly as I began teasing her breasts and moaned out in need "Yes Issei…" I continued my ministrations while I put my other hand to work I began groping her unattended breast squeezing the soft flesh between my fingers and moving in a clock wise fashion.

Her moans became more frequent and my ministrations rougher and more pleasurable. "Yes" escaped her lips more and more encouraging me and further exhilarating me. I then stopped, I pushed her gently onto her back before I removed her undergarments exposing her womanhood. I couldn't help but stare in desire, I was breathing heavily with desire. I then leaned over her my hands by her head as I hunched over our eyes meeting again, no words were exchanged she just nodded. Using one of my hands I lined up, my arousal then pressed against her vulva.

Her whole body tensed and her mouth opened a long breath escaping after she took in another I pushed gently entering her. I was immediately struck with a tight sensation warm and wet sensation; I couldn't help but grit my teeth before the onslaught of pleasure. The room was filled with the sound of a prolonged moan she had uttered it was one of pleasure and fulfilment.

After a few more seconds I got accustomed to the sensation before I began building up a slow rhythm with each movement a moan escaped her lips. Each moan stirred up something primal the rhythm slowly began increasing in pace, the sound of our love echoed in the room. As I continued I found her gripping onto me for dear life as the pleasure I was giving her assaulted her senses. I could feel her nails digging into my back as I continued my actions. "Oh God Issei I am going to lose my mind" she moaned as I continued, her legs wrapping around my waist allowing me to go deeper increasing our pleasure.

She arched her back at the new intensity as I went deeper. "You're amazing Raynare!" I moaned in throes of pleasure as I continued. A thin of sheet of sweat began forming on our bodies as the pleasure took its toll, in the middle of our passion she brought me down into a hungry kiss, her tongue duelling mine wildly with passion and pleasure. I could feel a haze of pleasure beginning to build up my mind becoming hazy while my body become hotter and my face flushed. I began moaning into our kiss as did she, no longer able to keep back my voice of pleasure. We broke our kiss but never the rhythm of our hips, "Issei I am going to!' she warned me as I continued "This feels so fucking gooooddd…" she moaned as her eyes began rolling into the back of her head from the pleasure we were experiencing.

In a moment she stopped, her whole body tensing while her eyes rolled back into her head while her arms gripped my neck for dear life she pulled me close till I was in the crook of her neck. "I'm cumming…" she practically shouted erotically into my ear and I could feel her tighten up and I too was at my limit and the new tightening followed by the erotic scene of her writhing in pleasure beneath me. I couldn't hold it, "I'm cumming as well…" I told her before thrusting rapidly all sense of rhythm gone, she was practically shrieking beneath him the pleasure assaulting her already overwhelmed senses before with one final push going as deep as I could, the tension in body bleed away as the throes of pleasure took me.

I collapsed onto of her as I rode out the wave of pleasure her moans of ecstasy reverberating in my ear, "Amazing Raynare…" I moaned during the wave of pleasure within in moments it ended and then began the afterglow of pleasure. We were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat and the smell of sex was imbued into the air but were happy and all the tension and previous angered evaporated into thin air as we bathed in each other's presence. We were still joined at the hip and we had finally returned to our senses. We then rested on our sides, her rear pressed into my groin while her back was pressed against me chest I wrapped my arms protectively and lovingly around her midsection, wanting to relish in the feeling of her skin and warmth.

My head was buried into the crux of her neck, we were sweaty and filthy but it didn't matter and we didn't care. She turned her head to her side, intending to say something I leaned closer, "I love you…" she told me and my heart beat erratically before we kissed one last time holding it for the longest time compared to every other kiss, savouring as if it was our last before resting comfortably in each other's embrace as the comfort of sleep took us both.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter, it took a while to flesh out due to circumstances also I wanted to get the setup right as well as the lemon scene good. I know it's a bit different but tell me what you guys think also this is the largest chapter I have ever written I hope it was good as well as the lemon. Until next time!**


	8. Number One

**I was in a lemon writing mood so here I am… I only have two more exams to go and that's French which I suck at XD but oh well here is the latest chapter of A Contract with A Succubus also please read the author note at the end.**

 **Number One**

Issei let out a relaxed sigh as his eyes slid open, he felt the all too familiar feeling of sweat and fluids all over skin making him sticky while the musk of sex lingered in the room. He noticed a blatant absent of warmth. He glanced to his left seeing that Raynare was nowhere to be found, he leaned up into a half-sitting position glanced around the room but to no avail. He stretched his arms over his heads feeling the satisfying crack of his back and shoulders.

He got up and promptly headed to the shower, which now became a habitual thing for him. He entered the shower before turning on the hot water. The hot water cascaded over his body and he could feel it relaxing his muscles. He placed his hands in front of himself against the shower wall and titled his head downwards allowing the water to flow through his hair and down his back. He let out a sigh of relief at the pleasurable feeling. Issei zoned out and he relished in the feeling.

He suddenly felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around his chest from behind him as he felt the familiar feeling of a pair of breasts pushing up against him. He then felt the pair of hands come over his eyes covering them.

"Guess who…" an enchanting voice hummed

"Lilieth" Issei guessed without skipping a beat

"Hmmm, I see you haven't forgot about me considering you had your mind on someone else the past few days" Lilieth hummed teasingly, Issei grasped her hand with his own before kissing it affectionately.

"You are my number one and you know it…." Issei whispered huskily before turning around to face Lilieth. She was in her birthday suit as well with her hair wet, clumping it together making it look silky, sexy and darker while highlighting her pink highlights. The water dripped off her body tantalizingly and augmented her already heavenly sexiness.

"Hey, Issei let's take a bath?" Lilieth asked to which Issei nodded before he turned off. Lilieth then grabbed Issei's hand before dragging him to the bath which was promptly turned on filling the bathtub with hot water.

Issei got in leaning back against the plastic tub before Lilieth joined in, sitting in between his legs. She leaned her head back resting on his shoulder before pressing her body as closely as she could. Issei responded by wrapping his arms around her mid-section from behind bringing her closer. Issei gently kissed her on her forehead as he relished the feeling of his succubus between his arms. The two sat in a comfortable silence just simply enjoying each other's company Issei then began pondering his future with Lilieth. If he was to be married to the queen of the succubus what would that entail? Would he lead her people? Would he be expected to engage in supernatural politics? Although considering he has the boosted gear he will already have to. He decided instead of pondering about it he should ask about it.

"Hey Lilieth… what is expected of me as king or royal consort of the succubus?" Lilieth hummed in thought while her amber eyes locked with Issei

"Well pretty much just make sure you get me pregnant and from time to time consult with the noble succubus also known as Arch-Succubus, by consult probably fuck. After all the royal consort of the succubus is second to none in terms of bed skills…" She explained with a wink to which Issei grinned

"I can't tell if I should be glad I'm so good in bed or that I am so good I am to be milked like a cow…" Issei muttered

"Awh, don't be so down Issei after all isn't that a man's dream to be lusted after?" Lilieth teased with a coy smile before placing her hand on Issei's cheek

"Isn't that basically where I am right now?" He replied to which all he got was a coy smile but after their conversation Issei instincts began taking their course. Lilieths coy smile got wider,

"Is that a dagger or are you just happy to see me?"

"You just killed my mood…" Issei deadpanned at her cliché line to which Lilieth merely turned around and placed her hands on Issei's cheeks before dragging him into a hot but needy kiss. Issei's hands wrapped around Lilieth's waist bringing her closer as they ferociously kissed. `Her breasts pressing against his chest as they both relished the warmth of each other's bodies.

He tasted the bottom of her lip savouring the sweet taste that was ever present, she moaned delightfully into the kiss before their tongues entwined in a heated dance of need and pleasure. Issei began feeling lightheaded as he knew Lilieth was working her sexual magic and kissing a succubus was almost as draining as it was pleasurable. His hands left her waist travelling down to her barrier where he cupped each cheek squeezing the right one appreciatively eliciting another moan from his partner. Lilieth moved her arms to rest around Issei's neck as they continued kissing.

The two broke the kiss after a few seconds panting, lust filled amber locking with lustful chocolate Lilieth liked her lips seductively before leaning in and kissing Issei's neck and leaning up to lick his earlobe before whispering seductively "Fuck, Me, Issei" a breath of need between each word to which Issei smiled before he lifted her ass and brought her close to his chest before slowly lowering her onto his shaft. "Fuuuck…." Lilieth hissed into his ear as she felt Issei split her open while Issei released a sigh of ecstasy at the pleasure he was revelling in. She was tight and felt like a furnace. "Were you so desperate to fuck me Lilieth? You're practically a furnace down there…." Issei teased before he felt Lilieth begin lifting herself up before slamming down on cock and hips making Issei moan out in pleasure before Lilieth hungrily kissed him before she repeated the action. Pleasure coursing through both of them as they continued their copulation, their tongues desperately duelling for control while Issei had his hands on her butt cheeks allowing him control of the rhythm they slowly began building. The noise of flesh was replaced by the sloshing of water in the bathtub which would occasionally spill over wetting the floor but it didn't matter. The hot water seemed tame by comparison to their body warmth and the lust for each other.

Lilieth stopped her movements resting herself with Issei still deep inside her, she broke the kiss panting and a saliva link still linked them both. Their faces were flushed and both were panting with lust and desire. Issei kissed Lilieths neck before kissing her collar bone earning a moan of approval from the succubus. He lifted Lilieth by her butt cheeks before standing up them still joined at the hip before he began pulled back and snapped back into her.

Lilieth threw her head back with her blonde hair whipping as well and gasped which quickly turned into moans as she felt Issei go to her core filling her with his cock, "Oh Yes…" she moaned as if praising to the heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on as if her life depended on it. Issei then began pounding into her, his cock sliding in and out with immense ease Lilieth's breasts bouncing with each thrust. Every movement increased their pleasure by tenfold. His fingers digging into Lilieth's rear as he controlled the rhythm and how deep he would go. He could feel her tighten up more and more her moans grew in their intensity and loudness. "Fuck Issei! Harder!" She shouted in absolute pleasure and Issei would oblige her as he practically began smashing Lilieth against him like a wave against the rocks.

Lilieth's eyes began rolling back while her nails began digging into Issei's neck and her legs wrapped around Issei's waist "Oh god I'm cumming Issei!" she shouted before he felt her go limp in his arms, her arms letting go of his neck and her legs releasing their clutch over his waist while he felt her tighten and her heat go through the roof. He couldn't hold it in any longer the pleasure was too much and he climaxed letting out a prolonged moan "Lilieth…" he moaned her name in ecstasy as he felt himself climax. This earned another moan of pleasure from Lilieth as he filled her with her seed. "Mhm Fuck yeah Issei…" she moaned in a slutty fashion at the feeling of his warm semen inside of her.

Issei was panting from the strenuous exercise and he felt his legs begin giving up and he sat down in the tub his back pressed against it. He then propped Lilieth against him, her head resting on his shoulder while both began breathing heavily. He wrapped his hand around her waist and he used his other hand to stroke her hair comfortingly, running his fingers through her lovely, soft, silky hair. "God Issei that was amazing…" she moaned in approval to which Issei merely kissed her on the forehead. Lilieth wrapped her arms around his chest looping behind them and snuggling into the nook between his shoulder and neck. The two sat content in each other's warmth and that of the hot water in the bath tub. Issei couldn't help but smell the aroma of vanilla that emanated from his succubus, he took a deep breath savouring the vanilla aroma. "Enjoying yourself I see…" she hummed while still nuzzling into the nook between his shoulder and neck. "You know I love vanilla…." He replied to which Lilieth rolled her eyes "Duh, that's why I put it"

"And that's why you are my number one…" he spoke softly before kissing her on the forehead while a gentle smile tugged on her lips as they enjoyed each other's embrace

* * *

Before the both of them knew it they had spent little more than an hour in the bath. The two got up and showered together before leaving the bathroom to go for lunch. They entered the kitchen to see Tiamat behind the counter sitting on a stool while being flanked by Asia, Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Morning love birds or should I say afternoon…." Tiamat teased with a knowing grin, Issei knew anyway that trying to hide your activities from a dragon who is your mate and has probably the best sense of smell is an exercise in futility.

"Yeah yeah what do you want an award?' Issei joked as he got near the counter to which Tiamat cracked a lustful grin before she reached across the counter and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and promptly kissing him. Raynare and Mittelt stumbled to cover Asia's eyes both them placing one hand each on one of her eyes.

"Um, Mittelt and Rayanre what's going on?" Asia spoke in confusion as her fingers tried to pry their hands off

"Not till your older Asia…" Mittelt and Raynare quickly told her softly and almost sisterly tone

"Um… ok" she mumbled but was blushing trying to picture what was happening which for a nun admittedly isn't much or as realistic as someone who would have prior knowledge.

Tiamat bit his lower lip, earning a hum of approval from the brunette before she gained accesses to his mouth with her tongue. She gently traced his upper lip with her tongue before swirling around his own. The kiss lasted a few moments before Tiamat let go of Issei who stumbled back panting a little.

"Thanks for the morning kiss" He said with a smirk, Tiamat rolled her eyes

"Afternoon kiss dumbass…."

Kalawarner and Lilieth merely grinned at the morning interaction before deciding to go prepare breakfast. While Mittelt and Raynare saw the coast was clear and slowly pulled their hands away from her eyes. Suddenly, Issei's phone began ringing cutting through the atmosphere of the room. He saw it was Rias and decide to answer,

"Hello?"

"ISSEI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEEN!" Two loud voice shouted from the other end forcing Issei to put his phone far away from his ear lest he go deaf.

"You have a lot of explaining to do with all that park damage!" turns out the person shouting was Sona Sitri the student council president also a devil.

"Sona now is not the time about some park damage, where are you Issei Raiser suddenly showed up and is basically about to wed me!" Rias spoke with panic

"Awh, fuck i'm coming!" Issei sighed before closing his phone, he turned to Lilieth and Tiamat

"Time to go ladies" He spoke to which the two nodded while the rest had confused expressions

"We will explain later but right now I got to go handle some business" Issei quickly explained before he bolted out the door followed by a flying Tiamat and Lilieth.

"Hmm, things are never going to get boning around here are they…" Kalawarner spoke outloud to which her 3 comrades nodded but were still trying to find out what made Issei bolt so quickly.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou burst into the Occult research club to find Rias and her peerage along with Raiser but what he never expected was to see Grayfia. His eyes widened as he saw the maid who placed a silence finger on her lips indicating she wanted Issei not to react he understood the signal and gave a small barely noticeable nod.

"Sorry for being late Ria" Issei spoke affectionately as he caught his breath, Rias blushed at the affectionate nick name

"You picked this human over Raiser! You have got to be joking me! I could easily crush…." Raiser ranted but his ranting was cut short as he saw the two beauties called Lilieth and Tiamat walk in behind Issei. Grafyia however cast an analytical gaze on the two women, every fibre of her being was telling her that these two women were generous.

"Raiser approves of your taste in women" Raiser quickly spoke approvingly

"Thanks now I heard you want to marry Rias, sorry Raiser but Rias is not an object to be taken at will, she is happy as she is and happy with me being her boyfriend and to me Rias's happiness is of paramount importance" Issei bluntly told him Raisers neutral expression turned into a scowl while Rias blushed and her heart began beating.

 _'_ _Why am I blushing so much, he isn't actually my boyfriend….. but maybe I want him to be…' Rias thought inwardly_

"You are interfering in things you can't comprehend human" Raiser spoke seriously and with a scowl, Issei stepped forward closing the distance between him and Raiser as the two locked eyes.

"I can't comprehend? All I see is a man crushing **my** loved one's future…." He spoke lowly and with disgust, Rias was blushing the whole time and her heart thumping in her chest as she saw Issei call her so affectionately and defend her.

"Gentlemen…" Grayfia cut in forcing the two men out of their staring contest, the two stepped away at the same time but still locked gazes.

"Since a third party has intervened in this issue I must bring Issei Hyoudou to the heads of House Phenex and Gremory to discuss what options are possible until then please wait for a summoning" Grayfia declared and Raiser, Rias and Issei nodded.

Grayfia summoned a summoning circle to which Issei stepped onto it while he turned to Lileith and Tiamat.

"Make sure he doesn't try anything" he told them both to which they nodded although they both were worried about something happening to Issei they trusted him.

The circle teleported the two away with a bright flash as the room was left to a disgruntled Rias and Raiser.

* * *

Issei and Grayfia teleported into a hallway of a large medieval mansion in the underworld. Grayfia suddenly began walking down the hallway and Issei decided it would be wise to follow her.

"It's nice to see you again Grayfia." He said as they walked

"Likewise Issei" she replied breaking her maid façade and giving him a small barely noticeable smile

"I didn't know you were a maid of the house of Gremory…." He spoke calmly

"And I never knew you were Rias's boyfriend or even had knowledge of the supernatural…" she replied evenly to which the boy smirked

"Touché, I am not actually her boyfriend I was merely pretending" Issei quickly clarified

"And why would you?" she asked

"To protect her from getting married to that insufferable asshole" he spoke bluntly

"He is insufferable…" Grayfia agreed, Grayfia suddenly stopped in front of two massive oak doors.

She knocked on the door before a voice replied

"Come in"

Grayfia opened the door and entered while Issei was almost blinded by the brightness of the room compared to the other. As he entered the room there were a total of 6 people each facing each other. There were two women, both were sexy older women one with blonde hair the other while two of the men literally looked like older versions of Rias while the other two men looked like older more mature versions of Raiser. They all cast analytical looks on the brunette.

"Lord and Ladies of House Gremory and Phenex I present to you Issei Hyoudou Rias Gremory's boyfriend" Grayfia introduced to which everyone's jaw dropped

"Lord Gremory what is the meaning of this?" Lord Phenex spoke in shock

"I assure you lord Phenex we had no knowledge of this" Lady Gremory replied

"Instead of jumping to conclusions why not ask the young man?" Ruval, Raisers older brother spoke the six then turned eagerly to Issei.

"What is there to say I am Issei Hyoudou a human who Is dating Rias Gremory I also known of the supernatural and I intend to challenge Raiser for Rias's hand…" Issei spoke painly to which Sirzechs grinned it seems fate has given him an opportunity.

"Now may I know your names?" he asked as politely as he could

"Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four satans and Rias's older brother" Sirzechs introduced himself

"Venelana Gremory mother to Rias Gremory and Lady of House Gremory" the brunette women introduced herself with a demure smile

"Zeoticus Gremory father to Rias Gremory and Lord of House Gremory" Rias's father introduced himself

"Lord Amadeus Phenex (First name is made up) lord of house Phenex and Father to Raiser Phenex" Lord Phenex introduced himself

"Lady Avalia Phenex (First name made up) Lady of House Phenex and Mother to Raiser Phenex" Lady Phenex introduced herself, she had long flowing blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes and boobs to match Venelana Gremory.

"Ruval Phenex First Son of House Phenex" The older Raiser asked

"Now that introductions are out of the way we can discuss the issue presented before us…" Venelana Gremory spoke

"Yes, why should we just let some human marry a pureblood devil?" Lady Phenex asked with a cocked eyebrow to which Issei grinned

"Do you like wagering house of Phenex?" he spoke cryptically The three phenex exchanged glances before lord Phenex spoke

"Depends on the wager"

"How about this generations red dragon emperor?" He spoke to which everyone including Grayfia froze up and their eyes widened. Issei thrust his fist into the air,

"BOOSTED GEAR!" he shouted before the tell-tale gauntlet appeared in a flash of green

"Well who knew Rias knows how to catch 'em?" Zeoticus Gremory chuckled as did Sirzechs

"Now that's out of the way my proposal is that a rating game between I and Raiser. If I win the wedding between Raiser and Rias is annulled and I receive a monetary reward that you deem appropriate but if I lose I will be a devil of the house Phenex and therefore you will have the red dragon emperor." Issei explained the Phenex's exchanged glances

"May we have time to discuss your proposition?" Lord Phenex spoke formally

"Of course" Issei replied as the trio of Phenex left to a separate room. The moment they left, Sirzechs stood and went up to Issei and began appraising the boy.

"How did you make Rias your girlfriend?" Sirzechs asked bluntly wanting an answer

"Well, she isn't my girlfriend…." Issei spoke while scratching his cheek, Sirzechs, Lord and Lady Gremory had stunned expressions

"Then why are you doing this?" Lord Gremory spoke in confusion

"A need to play hero and plus if I break the marriage I get a date with Rias" Issei explained with a nervous chuckle, Sirzechs laughed as did Lord Gremory.

"So you basically swindled them into thinking you were?" Lady Gremory spoke impressed to which Issei nodded

"Hmmm, you make good first impressions Issei Hyoudou. I wouldn't mind if you dated Rias considering she allowed it…." Lady Gremory approved with a demure smile to which Issei blushed and glanced to the side.

 _'_ _Rias's mother is hot…. No wait bad thoughts!' Issei mentally berated himself_

"Of course, as I say I maybe a pervert but not a rapist…" Issei commented as he got himself together before the house of Phenex re-entered. Lord Phenex walked up to Issei Hyoudou and placed out his hand,

"Issei Hyoudou, we accept your wager and should you win the house of Phenex will grant you a sum of 50 Million Dollars. Should you lose you will join the house of Phenex as a pawn and red dragon emperor."

"I accept" He said as he shook Lord Phenex's hand little did the house of Phenex known how much they just got swindeled.

 **Well that's done, I decided to get the plot rolling and the lemon is up to par. Now two important questions one releated to this story the other not,**

 **1.** **Should Issei have fun with Lady Avalia Phenex and Lady Venelana Gremory or not? I am more leaning to yeah for fun and cause I want to but I want others opinion**

 **2.** **I am thinking of writing an infinite stratos and halo crossover involving the character ghost from halo legends episode the prototype but I am just thinking about it.**

 **I have two exams left tomorrow and after tomorrow then I will be done and hopefully able to update more regularly so until next time!**


	9. Intense Training

**I sincerely apologize for this update being late, I am trying to get back into writing but summer is kind of draining me of time and July is very busy month for me as I might be flying to see family and then I will be going on a guy's trip with some old friends of mine. I would also like to thank those of you who are supporting me despite my lack of updates it is truly endearing and I am thankful, we are nearly at 1000 follows which really surprised me I never thought this story would get this much attention so once again thank you.**

 **Also as you are reading this chapter I want to ask you guys what do you want to see more of in this stories (besides updates I'm working on that :) ) more fighting scenes? More romance? Longer lemons? Specific kinds of lemons? Seeing more of one character? So I can get a better feel of where this story should go. And one last note is I have decided against gender bending Kiba I like his character as a dude more and the harem is ridicously large as it is, anyway now on to the chapter!**

 **Intense Training**

Issei was promptly lead out of the room but not before the terms were setup the fight would be recorded and would be judged by a small retinue of esteemed judges. The arena would be modelled of the coliseum of Rome a blatant advantage for Raiser as was pointed out by Sirzechs as it would allow Raiser to maximise his numbers advantage however in exchange for this The Phenex's did agree to have the game postponed to a month to allow the human who would be challenging the house of Phenex some time to prepare although the Phenex's were sure it would hardly help him.

He was escorted out of the room by Grayfia who took him back the way he came.

"I can't tell if you're confident or just a fool" She spoke calmly

"Probably a bit of both" he admitted with a shrug

"The Phenex will be hard to defeat even if you are the Red Dragon Emperor you are still ultimately human and therefore weaker" Grayfia told him with ice calm seriousness

"Immense regeneration and potent flames truly a difficult opponent" Issei admitted

"But I made Rias a promise and I intend to keep it. Little did they know that the one month they gave me would be their down fall" Issei commented with determination, Grayfia glanced at the boy before giving him a smile

"I expect nothing less from you Issei" she replied, Issei mirrored her smile with his own

"We should talk more often Grayfia" he told her, a few seconds paused before Grayfia replied a smile tracing her lips that made Issei's heart race

"Yes we should"

"Now let us return to the club room and hope Raiser has not done anything stupid for his own sake. After all I'm sure your two lady friends will not be so forgiving" Grayfia spoke with a sigh at the man, she did not like Raiser but there were many similar men like in devil society so she had become numb to their actions but she still found it tiring to an extent.

She summoned the teleportation circle that would transport the two and with a bright flash they were gone again to the club room.

* * *

Issei and Grayfia arrived to the not so surprising scene of Raiser arguing with Rias, Issei glanced over to Tiamat and Lilieth who just look amused but he could tell they were ready to intervene if the situation arose.

"You're such an idiot! I can't believe the suggestion of me marrying you was even considered!" Rias shouted at Raiser

"You are more stubborn than a bull nailed to the ground! Just accept you will marry Raiser!" he retorted back. Grayfia cleared her throat bringing the attention of the two arguing high class devils.

"It has been decided between the two houses that if Raiser while also using his peerage can defeat Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's boyfriend in battle that will take place after one month then Raiser will wed Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoduou will be reincarnated as a devil of house Phenex. However, should Raiser lose the wedding will be cancelled and the house of Phenex will recompense Issei Hyoudou with a sum of money that was agreed on" Grayfia explained the terms of the contract, Raiser had a disgusting grin from ear to ear while Rias looked worried while Lilieth and Tiamat had calm expressions

"Raiser will not lose to some human and anyway you are outnumbered 16 to 1 I have a full set of pieces."

"Bring it on KFC, I like mine extra crispy" Issei spoke with a cocky infuriating grin, his comment made Rias, Akeno giggle and Kiba, Koneko as well as Lilieth, Grayfia and Tiamat smile.

"We are Phenex's immortal birds not KFC, you arrogant human!" Raiser roared like a child

"Gentlemen, let the battle in one month settle the score." Grayfia spoke coolly defusing the situation

"Wise words from the strongest queen" Raiser admitted while Issei nodded in agreement with Grayfia's thoughts

"Now Lord Raiser your family wishes to speak with you" Grayfia informed him before summoning a teleportation circle

"Until next time Issei Hyoudou..." he spoke while glaring daggers at Issei before walking into the circle and disappearing in a flash.

"Well good riddance" Issei quickly quipped

"What were you thinking!" Rias shrieked suddenly as her face turned pale as she took in the gravity of the situation

"Rias, I did what I had to do… Trust me there was no other way" Issei quickly justified

"Even so, how do you expect to defeat him? You are outnumbered 16 to 1 and you are only human! The disadvantages are astronomical!" Rias spoke in panic as she closed the distance to Issei who could see worry in her blue/green eyes.

Issei suddenly grabbed Rias's shoulders freezing her in place and leaving her mouth slightly open as she wanted to previously talk. Issei used his height and leaned in and gave her a comforting smile as he locked eyes with the redhead.

"Rias, I am sorry it had to happen this way but I will keep my word and I will get you out of this marriage alright?" he spoke soothingly before petting her on the head she blushed at said action before he stepped away from Rias

"Alright, I have one month let's not waste a day" he said turning to Lilieht and Tiamat who nodded before he walked to the exit however he stopped just before and glance over his shoulder

"I look forward to our date Rias" he spoke with a genuine smile before leaving with Lilieth and Tiamat in tow.

"Good Luck Ise!" Rias, Kiba and Akeno called out to him as he walked further away from the club a smile framing his face

' _You better win for me…' Rias thought as her heart paced at the thought of Issei_

"It seems Rias has fallen hard for Issei" Akeno commented bringing Rias from her musings

"I-I haven't fallen for him…. I'm just really grateful!" Rias quickly shrieked as she panicked while Akeno just giggled demurely.

* * *

Issei, Lilieth and Tiamat arrived home to be greeted by the sight of Kalawarner who was watching some TV.

"Welcome back" Kalawarner greeted with a smile

"Sorry Kalawarner short notice but get the others we are going to Spain for a month" Lilieth told Kalawarner who cocked an eyebrow in surprise before shrugging her shoulders

"Short notice but who says no to Spain" Kalawarner admitted slightly doubting the reasons behind a need to go to Spain before going to get Raynare, Asia and Mittelt

"Spain?" Issei spoke in surprise as he turned to Lilieth

"I have a mansion there in the country where we can train also I need to contact a friend who can help. This month is paramount to your success" She elaborated

"Yeah, I also need to ask Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt if they can train me to wield light weaponry" Issei said as he scratched his neck

"Issei your magic reserves aren't great" Tiamat pointed out

"I know but I have to at least try" Issei admitted knowing that he was weak in terms of magic which was already low due to him being human.

"You two go get packed, I need to talk to my friend and call in a favour" Lilieth shooed Tiamat and Issei off before pulling out her phone. She dialled a number and after a few short moments of ringing a voice greeted her

"Hey Liliy what's up?" a cheerful voice called back over the line

"Hey Leone I need a favour" Lilieth cut to the chase but a small danced its way onto her lips from talking to her old friend

"Oh and what might that favour be from big sis?" the voice questioned with curiousity

"I need you train my lover" Lilieth elaborated

"Consider it done so when do I meet lover boy?" the voice said with excitement and a grin that could be felt through the phone

"Today at my house in Spain" Lilieth told her curtly

"Alright see you then Lily byee!" The voice spoke happily before the connection cut and Lilieth just smiled

"Her and Issei are gonna get along like two peas in a pod" she said a loud to no one in particular before going to help everyone else pack.

* * *

The group teleported to a breath-taking sight. The mansion was made of stone and had an aged brown look to it. It was situated on a hill that overlooked the coast and had its own beach. There was a white fountain in the middle that emanated a soft sound of water splashing. The Villa courtyard had a road of stones that went around the fountain and towards the gate of the villa. There were also several trees within the perimeter fence of mansion but they did not obstruct its beauty but rather contrasted with it.

"Damn…" Issei spoke with impressiveness at Lilieth's mansion. The fallen angels looked like they were in heaven.

"This is my kind of vacation home" Raynare said while whistling, Kalawarner merely stretched her arms while her eyes glared with desire at the beach. Asia looked out of her depth as she had never seen homes this large let alone get to stay in one.

Meanwhile Lilieth was grinning from ear to ear soaking up the compliments while Tiamat seemed unfazed as the dragoness was use to such luxury centuries ago when she use to walk amongst humans.

"Alright Ladies now for the real reason we are here" Lilieth spoke bluntly which brought Kalawarner, Raynare and Mittelt out of their reverie.

"I knew there was a catch…" Kalawarner sighed half-expecting such a catch

"So what's the catch?" Mittelt asked with suspicion

"We have to train Issei here to be able to defeat a peerage of devils lead by Raiser Phenex from the immortal house of Phenex in a month. It's no biggie" Lilieth explained without a care in how daunting the task is. The fallen angels looked gobsmacked as if Lilieth was out of her mind while Tiamat grinned at the woman's lackadaisical explanation and Issei just shook his head.

"The Phenex the one that can regenerate any wound in a matter of seconds? That phenex?" Raynare asked for clarification

"Yup" Lilieth replied without skipping a beat

"Are you insane how is a human despite having the boosted gear supposed to defeat a Phenex!" Raynare questioned with confusion while Issei frowned. He knew that since he was human he would be weaker but even if he was human nothing would deter him from his ambitions and desire to protect his loved ones.

"Don't worry this is when I tell you the plan" Lilieth spoke confidently

"Issei has already achieved balance breaker and he can hold it for at least 3 days" she updated them on Issei abilities

"His magic reserves are small but when he boosts they can be increased to a decent amount and I want you fallen angels to teach him how to create light weaponry it maybe a long shot but we have to try."

"Light weaponry will be hard for Issei to learn; I highly doubt he will be able to do it. Sorry Issei but I gotta be frank" Kalawarner spoke noticing Issei frown as he began realizing how weak he really was and how weak the others saw him.

"Nonetheless you three have to try. Meanwhile Asia your job is very important which is too keep healing Issei as our training… will be quite intense" Lilieth explained while Issei gulped knowing how much of a training nut job Lilieth could be and he was pretty sure Tiamat was as well.

"Tiamat will be in charge of Physical activities that aim to improve his strength toughness. I will be in charge of Issei's agility training while a friend of mine will be teaching Issei close combat moves" Lilieth explained Issei's training regime

"And who might this friend of yours be?" Issei asked with curiosity

"She should be here soon but I'm sure you will get along just fine with her." Lilieth waved off any concerns about her friend and for now satisfied Issei's curiosity

"Alright Tiamat why don't you give Issei a small _warmup"_ Lilieth said with a sadistic smile to which Tiamat mirrored with a grin while she cracked her knuckles

"With pleasure" she spoke huskily as if It turned on to be beating on Issei her words sent a shiver of worry but also arousal through Issei while the fallen angels felt a shiver of fear as did Asia.

"Now Issei I want 10 laps up and down the hill starting from now" she ordered before promptly turning into her dragon form

 **"** **Otherwise…" she threatened before snorting a small plume of blue flame making Issei gulp before bolting down the hill with Tiamat right behind him.**

"Poor Issei" Asia spoke in pity while the fallen angels nodded in agreement, Lilieth meanwhile moved up to the porch of her villa and sitting on the stone bench while crossing her legs. She snapped her finger and a succubus maid dressed in a French maid outfit appeared carrying a strawberry Pina colada which Lilieth took and thanked her servant who disappeared back into the mansion.

"Sit back and enjoy the show, I'll call you girls when we need you" Lilieth spoke with enjoyment as she saw her lover running for his life, she found it arousing his fearful expression and the fact Tiamat was being so heavy handed with her fire only served to add to her arousal.

The fallen angels and Asia disappeared into the mansion to be settled in all the while Issei screams reverberated throughout the area.

* * *

Issei collapsed onto the fountain in front of the villa those ten laps were hell on earth considering there was a certain blue flame spitting dragon hot on his ass throughout his run. Also going up and down an incline was ridiculously hard. He was catching his breath with one hand propping him up against the fountain while the other wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Having fun Issei?' Lilieth called out from the porch while sipping on her Pina Colada and reveling in the sun

"Yes loads of fun" he spoke sarcastically in between his gulps for air.

"You are not done, hell we barely started boy!" Tiamat commanded as she returned to her human form

"I want 500 Push ups" she ordered to which Issei eyes bulged out of his skull in shock but he grit his teeth before getting into the push up position before Tiamat took a seat on his back making it immensely harder as she was a lot heavier then he thought.

"Don't be a wimp I'm not that heavy boy" she scolded him before he grunted and continued doing the push up's.

The fallen angels returned accompanied by Asia as they saw Issei going down and up while Tiamat sat on his back barking the number of push ups he was on.

"He looks half-dead already and we just started" Mittelt spoke in shock to which Lilieth waved off

"His stamina is half-decent Tiamat and I made sure of it and I did train him for two months" she explained weaving in the innuendo which did not escape the fallen angels but Asia nodded as if nothing happened.

"You call that a push up do it again!" Tiamat barked as Issei grunted and continued his push ups, sweat lacing the skin of his body

A half hour passed before Issei reached 500 push ups and Tiamat got off him the boy crumpled onto the floor panting. Raynare procured a bottle of water for Issei and knelt down, shaking the bottle of water in front of Issei before stretching it out to him. He managed to get in a half sitting position.

"Thank you" as he took the water bottle before downing it

"Keep it up Issei we all believe in you" Raynare offered words of encouragement

"Thanks I don't plan on letting you down"

"Alright break time is over boy" Tiamat barked before she continued her gruelling physical training

* * *

Issei collapsed onto the ground shirtless and sweating like a pig while his chest heaved. He felt like he was going to die. He had long discarded his shirt as it stuck to him and made him feel uncomfortable. It exposed his toned form and now due to the intense workout he had been put through his muscles were more visible.

"Not bad boy but you still have a month to suffer through and improve through" Tiamat complimented Issei who nodded before leaning up into a half sitting position, he caught a water bottle that was thrown at him by Lilieth, he quickly uncapped it before downing the drink as if his life depended on it.

"You are with me next Ise" she spoke sweetly with a smile before he nodded and got up dusting himself off

"So what's the next torture?" he spoke with fake joy

"Come along and see" she spoke with a wink that betrayed the true nature of the hell he was about to be put through

Lilieth led Issei to a nearby forest that shimmered brightly in the sun. As he came to the forest there was a large tree that had a lighter bark colour and on it Issei found that there a large white flag implanted in the tree.

"Alright Issei see this white flag, this is the starting place of your shuttle runs and on the other end of the forest there is another tree with a black flag that is where you have to run to then runback to the white flag. You will have to complete it while being timed as well as avoiding my attacks."

"Your attacks!"Issei spoke in shock, he knew Lilieth could fight with her claws and could even create illusions and he knew she was adept at magic but he didn't know what magic she could use in terms of offensive spells.

"Indeed and I am going to enjoy watching you squirm as you try to run…" Lilieth spoke huskily as she licked her lips sensually which made Issei gulp a little in nervousness but also attraction, he did find Lilieth dominating side attractive the sadistic side not so much as it usually was his life on the line.

"What are you waiting for? Clocks ticking" Lilieth spoke calmly as she formed a black spear of dark magic in her hand

"Oh fuck" Issei sighed before bolting down into the forest and a flying, sadistic and laughing manically succubus hot on his ass.

* * *

Issei dragged his body out of the forest and turned over for what was the second time onto his back, panting and cuts all over his body. A shadowed ecplised his downtrodden form which shieldied him from the sun, glancing up he saw his lover and trainer who had a smile of enjoyment on her face.

"Not bad for your first time…" she hummed, Issei cracked a small smile

"I almost regret you going easy on me those past two months" he replied in between greedy gulps of air

"I couldn't be too harsh after all you were barely as fit as you are now not to mention tougher. Come now let's go have Asia heal you, Ise" She told him honestly, Issei had improved by leaps and bounds but in order to defeat Raiser they had to go harsh on him. She stretched her hand out which Issei took before being lifted onto his two feet.

He then walked back to the mansion porch where he saw Tiamat, Asia, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Asia in conversation with a woman. The woman had a long wild mane of blonde hair along with two bangs that framed her face, her blonde hair complimented her fierce, golden predatorial eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top that struggled to confine her large breasts, she wore pants, boots and a scar around her neck. What struck Issei the most was her animalistic features, she had what could be described as yellow cat ears along with fur on her arms and claws akin to a lion (she also had lion-like feet but they were concealed by her boots). The woman's ears twitched before she even turned to see Issei and Lilieth walk back. Asia saw Issei's wounds and quickly came over to Issei,

"Issei" She called his name she prepared her twilight healing

"Thanks Asia" he thanked her as he began the experiencing the warmth of Asia's twilight healing

"Hey Liliy! Is that lover boy?" the woman spoke rather bluntly, Issei cocked his eyebrow before turning to Lilieth

"Lover boy really?" he deadpanned but his comment was ignored by a shrug from Lilieth

"Hey Leone, I missed you" Lilieth hugged the woman now known as Leone who eagerly returned the hug

"So are you going to introduce me or what?" Leone spoke with a smile as she looked at Issei who was curious as to who this woman called Leone was. Lilieth turned to Issei and introduced her friend,

"Leone, Empress of the Beastkin also known as Lionelle a friend of mine" Issei's eyes widened

"Beastkin, you mean half-humans half-animals?" Issei asked remembering Lilieth's explanation of supernatural creatures when she first met him and began training him as well. Lilieth nodded before she smiled

"She is also your close combat instructor" Leone gave Issei a toothy grin before she cracked her knuckles rather loudly, making Issei gulp nervously.

After a few minutes of Asia treating him, Issei (reluctantly) began his close quarter training with him facing off Leone who looked really relaxed which made Issei even more tense. He took a basic position with his right leg in front of his left and his arms raised to roughly below eye level in a rudimentary boxing guard. Leone's predatory eyes glinted as if she was devouring Issei's form and body with her eyes,

"Not bad, you at least have the boxer form" before suddenly a flash of blonde danced before his eyes and Issei found himself staring at the sky and on his back.

"What just happened?" Raynare speaking everyone's thought except Tiamat and Lilieth as one moment Leone and Issei were standing still and next Issei was flat on his ass. Issei vision was greeted by the site of the amused blonde who was grinning ear to ear.

"As expected your reactions are slow but don't worry lover boy we will have you trained up in a month" she comforted him before suddenly lifting him to his feet.

"Again" She commented before Issei tried to throw a punch, it was above average by human standards but pathetic by supernatural. Next thing Issei knew was that his punch was redirected and Leone had lifted him by his arm and flipped him over her and onto the floor before she twirled and wrapped her legs across his chest and gripping his arm which was sandwiched between her legs and trailing up her chest before his hand was locked in the grip of her own. Issei could feel her twist as if she was trying to pop his arm out of its socket, Issei gritted his teeth he knew struggling was useless but he could still use his other arm. His spare arm lashed out and jabbed Leone in her side but all that earned was a smirk from the blonde who let go of his arm before quickly leaping on top of Issei. Her knee digging into his gut while her other knee held his arm down, Issei lashed out again trying to punch but she caught his fist in the palm of her hand.

She taunted him with a grin, just a teasing grin she was enjoying this, dominating him, beating him down, she relished the superiority. Issei grit his teeth finding strength in his upper body, his arm trapped beneath her knee quickly snaked around her thigh before Issei twisted his form sliding himself out from under her and throwing her off him and he stumbled to his legs nearly upright were it not for the quick leg swipe that robbed him of his new found freedom and he yet again found himself staring at the blue sky. He then felt a boot place itself on his chest before the same Cheshire grin appeared and the haughty/ teasing voice of Leone rung out again

"Come on lover boy show me how to tussle" and thus continued Issei hand to hand training

* * *

Issei groaned as he once again picked himself off the ground bruises littered his body from Leone's close combat training. He had to admit Leone was damn good at it and she said their training would not only be close combat she would teach him stealth techniques in case he was outnumbered. After a quick healing from Asia he was fit as fiddle on the surface but on the inside he was exhausted mentally and physically.

He now had light weaponry training with Kalawarner she was considered to be the first choice for Issei as she was the oldest of the three fallen and therefore most proficient in the use of light weaponry. The three decided that eventually they all would tutor Issei but for now it was better if Kalawarner at least give him the introduction. Kalawarner noticed Issei's exhaustion and was therefore a lot more lenient and gentle in her training of Issei.

 **[BOOST!]**

The familiar word rung out indicating Issei had boosted, Kalawarner had told him as a human his magic reserves were too low and he wouldn't even be able to someone one molecules of light

"Try now Issei" Kalawarner spoke encouragingly after he boosted once instead of boosting several times she wanted Issei to boost the appropriate amount of times for efficient use of his stamina while also maximising the efficiency and power of his light weaponry.

Issei closed his eyes in concentration and began feeling for what Kalawarner could only call the light. She explained that every being had it to a certain extent but angels and fallen angels had it to higher extents allowing them to manipulate and create light weaponry. There were no limits on what kind of light weaponry that could be formed swords, spears, daggers, halbreds, Warhammers and even bows and arrows. Issei could feel it a certain warmth and glow that would be associated with light and he willed it and he could feel it move it started in his chest and a certain warmth trailed from his chest down to his fingertips, he could feel them in his fingers desperate to break free. He opened his eyes and he could feel something in his hand it was small ball of light, yellow and sparkling but it was for a mere blur of moments before it fizzled and disappeared.

Kalawarner had a smile of support gracing her lips before she spoke

"Wow you actually manifested it on your first boost, granted it didn't last long or that you could shape that still speaks highly of your potential Issei"

"Thanks Kalawarner" he replied with a smile, Issei boosted once again

This time he searched for the light sensation but this time it was brighter, warmer and more emanated. He quickly formed another yellow ball in the palm of his hand and this time it manifested for a better part of a minute before disappearing again. However, Issei wasn't disheartened for the first time in what was a long day for him he finally had some much desired success in something.

"Keep going Issei!" Kalawarner encouraged

"Thanks Kalawarner" he replied with a smile of pure joy before yet again the familiar words

 **[Boost!]**

Rang out once again

He once again managed to summon another yellow ball and this time it lasted for at least two minutes before dissipating. Kalawarner was genuinely impressed, Issei had a lot of potential and he was clearly demonstrating it by being able to summon light and it eased her worries about him being able to form light weaponry but there was still a long way to go. She saw the way it bothered Issei, he didn't like the fact that since he was human it automatically made him weaker than other supernatural creatures but she also knew that they couldn't baby Issei. He was the wielder of the boosted gear and he would naturally attract enemies not to mention his rival, the white dragon emperor. Issei had to face reality he was ultimately weak but he could be trained, honed to be more powerful or as powerful as others in the supernatural world.

 **[Boost!]**

The familiar words rang out and once again Issei summoned a ball of light and after 5 minutes it still had not disappeared.

"Hmm, so it takes 3 boosts for you to hold the ball for at least 5 minutes." Kalawarner pondered with her fingers on her chin

"That didn't seem to hard" Issei spoke as he looked over the ball

"Yes it wasn't, the hard part is if you can actually form into some sort of weapon that requires a lot of imagination and patience." Kalawarner explained

"Try it now" Kalawarner told him

Issei closed his eyes and he pictured a weapon he could easily make,

 _'_ _A sword would be too hard so would a spear, how about a dagger?' Issie thought as he pictured a small dagger_

As Issei looked deep in thought, Kalawarner could see the ball of light shifting as if it was trying to form something a part of it began pointing before suddenly it began shaking uncontrollably in Issei's hand before fizzing out of existence. Issei eyes opened as he could not feel the familiar warmth or sensation of the light ball. He blinked a few times while looking at his hands before turning to Kalawarner with a confused expression

"What happened?"

"It seems that the light had enough energy to maintain a ball form but it did not have enough energy for you to temper it. What were you trying to form?" She replied with an interested expression

"I was trying to form a dagger, small and easier to make then a sword and spear. Plus, it would work well with Leone's close combat training."

"Alright then that's our goal"

* * *

Issei had tried for the better part of two hours under the tutelage of Kalawarner but he had unfortunately been able to form a dagger but Kalawarner constantly reassured him that he would be able to form some form of light weaponry by the end of the month.

Issei had taken a shower and promptly collapsed onto a bed. He had found it weird that neither Lilieth or Tiamat were here. His entire body felt sore and numb but he thought he made lots of progress despite getting his ass kicked around a lot and Kalawarner had lifted his spirits with his limited success in forming light weaponry and her praising of his potential. He glanced up at the ceiling and let out a yawn as he felt his eyes slowly shut and he drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Issei was woken up by the rather loud creaking of the bed, his eyes pried open and he rapidly blinked as his eyes began adjusting to the darkness. He then felt a weight straddle his hips before he saw a pair of dark blue eyes that shown like beacon peering down on him. He immediately recognized the person,

"Kalawarner?" he spoke rather loudly before he felt her finger press against his lip forcing him into silence. She leaned in to his ear, her hot breath tingling against his ear,

"I want you…" she whispered sensually as he felt her finger gently glide over his chest

"Dammit Kalawarner, I'm exhausted do we really have to do this now?" Issei sighed still feeling his muscles weighing him down.

He could see her luscious lips form into a sexy pout that made him sigh. _'Dammit I really wanna sleep but what kind of guy refuses someone like her!'_ he internally sighed before he gave in. He roughly grabbed her necks before smashing his lips against hers, a hum of approval escaped the seductress. Issei savoured the taste of her lips as he tasted a faint feeling of blueberry before he parted his lips to allow their tongues to embrace in a passionate dance and exchange of saliva.

As they kissed he could feel Kalawarner who was only clad in purple lingerie grind against his crotch stirring a reaction from his lower half with only the cloth of their respective underwears separating them. Kalawarner hummed in approval as she felt his cock pressing against her soft ass. However, as they kissed furiously and lustfully Issei hands did not remain idle as they rove over her soft curves before his hands met as they slipped past the cloth of her lingerie and greedily grabbed handful of her soft ass, relishing the soft warm flesh between his fingers. Kalawarner moaned in approval at his actions as she continued grinding herself against him, her breasts pressed against his chest while her rear was grinding slowly and rhythmically on his crotch furthering his arousal. Kalawarner broke their kiss before un-straddling him, she then snaked down to his lower half her body pressed against his legs as she eyed the bulge in his underwear hungrily meanwhile Issei was entranced by her cleavage and breasts that begged to be squeezed.

"Like 'em?" she asked with a grin and hefted her breasts with her hands making them even bigger, Issei gulped as his breathing spiked.

"Y-Yes" his words fumbling, she gave him a smirk of confidence before her purple bra came undone with a small click exposing her breasts in all their glory. She coyly tossed her bra in his face which he ignored for a few seconds before he threw to the side in heist and practically jumped into her cleavage while his hands roughly, greedily grabbed her orbs of flesh. They were soft and seemed to suck in his fingers while his face was covered with the soft flesh he was greedily grabbing.

"Yes!" she hissed in pleasure but she did not remain idle, eyeing his bulge she roughly pulled down his boxer's eager to start work. His cock sprung from its confines only to go into the waiting embrace of her hand.

"So big…" she hummed in approval as her dark blue eyes glinted with lust and her fingers wrapped slowly around his cock. She then began moving from the tip to the base in one fluid, rhythmic, drawn out motion earning a moan of approval from the brunette as he relished her hand on his manhood. She then began building a rhythm from base to tip like a pump assaulting his nerves and senses with a barrage of pleasure.

His ministrations were having the same effect, she felt her body getting hotter under her touch and her panties becoming more stained with her arousal. She licked her lips as she continued stroking his cock enjoying its shape and size in her hand as well as the heat it emanated.

He meanwhile tried to delay the assault of pleasure against his body but he could ready feel his balls ready to explode yet he continued his ministrations pressing his head against her sternum while he relished the feeling of her soft orbs of flesh against his face and between his hands.

She then began increasing her pace until she was roughly jerking him off, her fingers grinding over the crown of his cock sending an immediate plus of pleasure through his body.

"Kala" he groaned his nickname for her as he pulled his head out of her cleavage and glanced up at her, his chocolate brown eyes lost in the throes of pleasure and lust, his face flushed and his breathing turned into heavy panting with need and pleasure. She licked her lips in anticipation as she continued jerking him harder and harder.

"Cum for me, cover my hand in your cum" she panted as she continued jerking before with a final moan, like a damn bursting his pent up cum escaped covering her hand in his thick white seed while his body tensed as the onslaught of pleasure ran its course.

She flashed him a seductive smile before raising her hand to her lips and she slowly and painfully seductively lapped up his cum, humming in approval as she did while he watched on with intent and she could see his cock rising again in eagerness. But she had other plans,

She kissed him lightly on the lips, barely grazing each other before lightly slapping his cock.

"That's all for tonight when you do better with your light weaponry training we will see about something more _intense_ " she spoke seductively before rising presenting her beautiful back and backside to Issei who threw his hand out

"Wait Kala" he called after her but she flashed him a seductive smile as she glanced over her shoulder, the one eye he could see eating up the site of him before she walked to the door in as many steps required as she wanted to draw out his eye candy. She swayed her hips with every sway to which his own head swayed in motion to as he stared at the beautiful derriere in front of him.

She blew him a kiss, "Keep my bra safe Ise" before the clicking of the door closing indicate her leave.

Issei just let out a loud sigh before getting up to shower and try to get some sleep

"Cock-tease" he grumbled as he stepped into the shower

* * *

A figure snuck into the room, stealthy sneaking across the floor on all fours. Yellows glinted with predatory instinct. Their approach unnoticed, they reached the side of the bed where the brunette lay his chest rising and falling calmly and slowly. A pair of hands shuffled under the covers finding their goal.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A brunette who was no longer sleeping roared as he found himself no longer on top of the bed but rather beneath it as the bed was flipped.

"Morning lover boy!' a familiar voice sung in a sing-song tone

"Leone what the fuck!" Issei shouted clearly awake and pissed

"Tiamat and Lilieth said you need to get up for training so I offered to wake you up" she explained

"BY FLIPPING ME OUT OF BED!" he retorted

"Yup" she replied without missing a beat while Issei groaned in displeasure, this one month was going to be the death of him.

 **Small lemon I know but I kind of wanted to emphasis the plot this chapter, so I apologize for those who came seeking a lemon and were disappointed. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that it was up to scratch also i hope you enjoy the addition of the new character from a different anime, I will try updating my other stories but no promises on that front. Enjoy you summer!**


	10. Show Time

**Well here we go with another chapter before announcing something important I need to apologize my lack of updating is inexcusable and I have my reasons but they are at the end of the chapter in the another AN. Once again, I apologize I have done you all a disservice and that is unforgiveable but I also want to thank you all for letting this story reach 1000 follows. That is insane and I never expected it and I will happy with your continue support.**

 **I also wanted to use this story to announce that the stories**

 **Issei Hyoduou the Demi God**

 **Blood Dragon Emperor**

 **Dragons Scent**

 **Dragons creator**

 **Issei Hyoudou the Ero God**

 **Issei Hyoudou Son of Lucifer**

 **Love Can Bloom**

 **Rivals or Friends?**

 **A Super Soldier in a world of magic**

 **Justice leagues dragon**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **The Olympians Dragon**

 **Basically that leaves on my update list which I believe I can update,**

 **A Contract with A Succubus**

 **The Bartender and The Magic Girl**

 **ARE ALL GOING ON HIATUS, I know I didn't update them regularly anyway but I didn't want to keep stringing you along so they will be there for you to read but I can't give you the expectations they will be updated so I am saying this here. Once again just to clarify, they will be there for you to read but do not expect updates. This is because lack of motivation but also due to my messed up nature as a writer and not to mention I have begun university. I hope this will also allow me to focus on stories that I can and actually will update instead of burdening me with tons of stories.**

 **I also want to thank a reviewer, haxedwtf who pointed out that my power scaling of Issei was woefully done and I hope you can forgive me about this but basically I actually underpowered Issei. Since he already achieved balance breaker and I said he could hold it for 3 days Issei is actually quite powerful and the human excuse I kept quoting he would be weaker than if he was a devil but he is still powerful so yeah dumb mistake and mistakes I try and hope to avoid. So please forgive me for that frankly dumb and unprofessional error.**

 **Anyway enough with this long author note here's the latest chapter.**

 **Show Time**

Issei Hyoudou had finished his gruelling month of training ensuring he was stronger and ready to kick Raisers ass and he couldn't wait. The training he was put through made him pray for an easier opponent, Leone could probably kill him several ways with her bare hands and nearly did several time in their spars, Tiamat would burn him to a crisp while Lilieth would torture him in probably painful but erotic ways so yeah compared to those three musketeers Raiser and his peerage were nothing. He had his fight against Raiser within 2 hours and he would be warming up and kicking back after reading the dossiers of Raiser and his peerage as well as the unique powers of [Pawns], [Rooks], [Knights] and [Queens] along with their abilities as well as Raiser regeneration ability but he was currently in a rather raunchy situation with a blue haired busty fallen angel.

"Hey _Issei…"_ a sexy voice whispered huskily into his ear as Kalawarner run her tongue around his ear ending in a small bite making Issei shiver in pleasure. He was ambushed by said busty fallen angel from behind as he sat at his desk. He was still fuming from her cock tease and much to his irritation he and Kalawarner had not done anything else besides that except for slight brushes here and there teasing him with parts of her body and it plagued him. Her arms snaked around his body feeling his hard muscles beneath.

"Still teasing me Kala?" he sighed with frustration as he felt Kalawarner's hot breath on his neck and her fingers dancing along his chest before feeling her hot searing lips on his neck.

"Are you that pent up Issei?" Kalawarner giggled as she enjoyed seeing how worked up Issei was before her hands moved down to lightly grab his growing boner through his pants, Issei let out a sigh of relief he was savouring her touch and hanging on every single one of her movements and it brought him sweet relief from the month of teasing. The rational part of his mind slowly bleeding away.

She gently nibbled his neck, Issei tensing as he felt her teeth prick his skin teasingly as he felt her soft lips mark his skin. She planted a trail of kisses on his neck as her arms moved away from his lower half and up to shirt collar as she begins unbuttoning his shirt as she continues kissing him. Issei shut his eyes as he relished her hot kisses and fingers teasingly opening his shirt.

"Kalawarner" Issei spoke her name strongly trying to reassert some modicum of authority as he glanced over his shoulder to lock eyes with the sexy fallen angel. He should really be getting ready but once again he found himself slowly giving in to lust. Much to his surprise he was suddenly spun around on his chair to be faced with the busty fallen angel. His eyes greedily devoured the sight before him as his protests died in his throat.

Kalawarner was standing before him proudly exposing off her body, her long creamy legs while she wore blood red lacy lingerie that struggled to hold her massive assets while her hair flowed sexily behind her while her dark blue eyes looked down on him lustfully.

"So what say you Issei? Why don't you destress a little?" she hummed coyly as she leaned down giving him a good look of her cleavage as she leaned down her hands on his knees, Issei brain was running on overdrive as he thought of the many naughty things he would do to Kalawarner. He was snapped out of his reverie as he felt her sit down on his lap, her delicious rear pressing against his boner while she leaned her head on his shoulder while her hand traced his cheek teasingly filling it with a warmth.

Issei mentally cursed himself as he felt her warmth all over his body while his nostrils were assaulted by the smell of blueberries. Deciding he had two hours till he had to go fight Raiser, he could kick back a little then like a dam breaking Issei titled his head to press his lips greedily against hers savouring the sweet taste and warmth while also feeling his body bleed away all its inhibitions. Kalawarner hummed happily into the kiss as she grasped his head with need while she began grinding her delicious ass into his lap earning a moan from the brunette as she teased his growing arousal. Her tongue pressed against his teeth asking for access which he happily obliges opening his mouth to allow their tongue to duel in a passionate and long awaited dance. Issei found his arms wrapping around Kalawarner waist holding her tight against him as if they were long lost lovers.

One of his hand begins tracing up her inner thigh savouring the warmth and soft touch of her skin. She hummed in approval as they continued kissing before Issei's hand came to rest over her panty clad pussy before he slowly began stroking it, he could feel her body tense in his arms as she moaned sexily into their kiss. Her legs clamped around his finger never wanting them to leave. Issei had enough of foreplay the one time she teased him, grabbing her by the waist he turned her around to be facing towards him, her legs clamping around him as he continued kissing her hungrily before he stands powerfully grasping her ass between his fingers, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. They temporarily broke their kiss as Issei is halfway to his bed while they lock eyes, Kalawarners are half lidded in pleasure she sexily bites her own lower lip before catching Issei in another greedy kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Issei hummed in approval as they continued kissing while their tongues engaged in a passionate dance. Issei continued stepping toward his bed as he held her close to him within moments they had fallen onto his bed their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed each other feverishly. A few more moments of kissing passed before they reluctantly broke it apart both of them flushed and panting with need. Issei broke his embrace with Kalawarner before he roughly grabbed her rear and pushed forward more onto the bed her arms bracing her against the headboard. With animalistic instincts he tore off her panties and throwing it haphazardly over his shoulder before diving in between her legs and beginning to lick her pussy.

Kalawarner gasped as she began feeling Issei's tongue on her pussy. "Oh Issei" She moaned bitting her lip as he continued devouring her, Issei was slowly losing himself in a haze of pleasure as he ate out Kalawarner enjoying. Issei held her in place as he grasped her ass slowly pushing her closer to his face as he sought more of her taste. Kalawarner found her body assaulted in electric thrills of pleasure as Issei stimulated all the right spots and when his tongue grazed her clit it only intensified. Her heart raced as she took in the sight of Issei eating her out like a man possessed, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. Issei then inserted two of his fingers into her pussy, she moaned at the sudden action but relished the added pleasure as Issei continued teasing her clit while his fingers began building a steady rhythm with each movement the pleasure for Kalawarner multiplied. Her body heated to his touch as she felt her body being wracked with pleasure and Issei slowly building her to an orgasm. Issei inserted another finger into her pussy as he continued thrusting in and out while he continued teasing her clit. "Oh god Issei!" Kalawarner shouted as her body was wracked with the pleasure of her orgasm, she grabbed him roughly by the hair and pushed him against her crotch while she pushed her hips closer desiring more of his touch and tongue. She then collapsed back onto the bed, sweat glistening on her skin as she came down from her orgasm.

"Oh that was even better then I imagined" Kalawarner sighed in the afterglow to which Issei chuckled as he threw his shirt off "We haven't even got to the good part my dear Kala" Issei spoke huskily as he lifted Kalawarner onto his lap and kissed her lightly on the cheek while his fingers snuck around her back to begin unclasping her bra as he kissed her on the neck earning little sighs from the fallen angel. He unclipped her bra before throwing it off to the side once again with reckless abandon before he began unbuckling his pants with a little help from Kalawarner who was also eager and within a few moments they were both naked as they day they were born.

Issei grabbed Kalawarner roughly by her rear as he held over his lap before he slowly lowered her onto his cock splitting her open earning a moan of pleasure from the fallen angel as she felt Issei enter her. Issei let out his own almost primal moan as he felt the built up tension of the past month slowly bleed away as he began lifting Kalawarner up and down on his lap. The heat and warmth was intoxicating for Issei as he kissed Kalawarner heatedly savouring the taste of her lips while she wrapped her arms around his neck and began aiding Issei in his actions, slowly a rhythmic crescendo of their hips meeting began building up. Issei bit her lower lip savouring the blueberry taste that had been plaguing his mind. She moaned into his mouth as she felt her long awaited desire being fulfilled. Issei would grip her rear as if his life depended on it as he enjoyed the sensation of the flesh between his finger. Her nails dug into Issei's neck as she felt her pleasure multiply.

"Mmm Issei" Kalawarner moaned as she shut her eyes trying to focus, each brush of their skin, the texture of his lips, the warmth of his body and his soft but almost rough touch. Issei could feel his body heating up and his rational thought had all been crushed under the building ecstasy of pleasure and he was silently thanking himself for giving in as he savoured the pleasure.

Suddenly he felt Kalawarner tighten around him earning a sudden moan from the brunette before she began gyrating her hips sending electric pulses of pleasure through both their bodies as new nerves were stimulated. "Oh god Kala!" Issei moaned as if he was in a dream as he broke the kiss before kissing her on the neck while one of his hands grasped her breast to begin fondling the soft flesh and multiply her pleasure. "Mmm Issei play with my tits!" she moaned throatily in response to his action and she moaned loudly when he pinched her nipple between his index and middle finger giving the fallen angel a bolt of pleasure she bit her lower lip sexily as she continued gyrating her hips and enjoying his touch on her tits. Issei was greedily devouring the sight of moaning Kalawarner as well as enjoying the pleasure of their sex he began greedily kissing her neck as if she was a goddess before he decided to playfully bite her earning a moan of approval. "Hmmm so hot Issei" Kalawarner moaned in approval as she felt his teeth prick her skin. Issei continued his constant affection for her neck leaving bite marks in a blazing trail while he continued playing with her tits.

White began to feels Issei's vision as he felt a familiar feeling growing in his balls, he began pushing as deep as he could while Kalawarner had saliva trickling out the corner of her mouth as her body thrummed with pleasure. "Get ready my little slut" Issei whispered into Kalawarners ear as he began panting, both their bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat. "Do it, reward your dirty fallen angel slut!" Kalawarner moaned as she felt herself get close to another orgasm as she continued slamming her hips into his. Both moaned like animals in heat as they felt the rapid build to the ultimate pleasure.

Issei gave in to the throes pleasure first slamming as deep as he could before he orgasmed moaning as his nerves were wracked with pleasure, his nails digging into Kalawarners side as he held her close to him and soon he filled Kalawarner with his cum. Soon Kalawarner gave in to her own orgasm as she began moaning loudly in Issei's ear as she held onto him for dear life, "Oh fuck!" she moaned in throes of pleasure while she relished the feeling of his hot cum in her pussy filling her with a searing warmth.

The two collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, both sweating and panting as Kalawarner lay on his chest. Kalawarner bit her lower lip sexily as she continued enjoying the feeling of his warm cum in her pussy. "That was worth the teasing…" Issei barely managed to say between his greedy gulps of air, Kalawarner did not respond unsure if she could actually move her mouth to allow the words to form. She merely leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on his lips as she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into the nook of his neck while he barely managed to wrap his arms around her back and hold her close to him.

He gently rolled onto his side so that the two were facing each other, one arm lay wrapped around her waist while another rested on her head, petting her slowly. Kalawarner blushed at his gentle panting as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him as close as possible. Her breathing slowed as she nuzzled her head into his chest. She enjoyed the warmth but also strength of his embrace.

"Umm, Kala" Issei whispered into her ear

"Mmm?" she replied enjoying barely concentrating as she listened to his heartbeat

"Do you want to fuck in the shower?" he whispered in her ear as one hand roamed over her legs, a grin formed on her lips and her body tingled in anticipation, she kissed him slowly before saying her reply

"Mmm, sounds hot. Take my away lover boy" she teased coyly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his necks. He lifted her up by her rear before locking lips with her as he carried her to the bathroom. Kalawarner sighed as she felt his soft lips on her own and shut her eyes as she continued savouring his touch.

Issei was greedily kissing Kalawarners plump lips, practically drunk on the taste of them. He managed to carry them both into the shower and he pushed Kalawarner against a wall gently before desperately trying to reach to turn on the shower. After a few seconds he succeeded and the two found themselves beneath a shower of hot water. The water was just the right temperature and washed away their filth and sweat as they continued kissing.

Issei broke their kiss only to turn Kalawarner around and begin kissing and sucking her neck while his hands snaked around to grope her breasts. Kalawarner threw her arms out to brace herself against the wall as Issei fondled her sensitive breasts. "Hmm play with my tits" she moaned in approval as he began fondling harder and in an intense manner. She squealed as he pinched her nipples, twisting them between his index and middle finger making her legs quake a little at the sudden assault of pleasure while her body shivered at the soft kisses he placed on her neck.

Suddenly, he bit her on her shoulder drawing earning a shout of pleasure from the fallen angel. She felt her body course with pleasure and heat, powerful heat. "What… was that?" Kalawarner barely uttered as her legs were shaking, barely able to keep her up and drool slid down the corner of her mouth as her vision was hazy. Issei leaned in breathing huskily on her ear "Something I have been wanting to try. I just released a bit of my draconic power into you. Dragons do it and its said to have quite a pleasurable effect on others"

"No kidding…" Kalawarner replied as her body was hot and tingling. She turned around pushing Issei away before holding herself against the wall and extending her rear to him. Issei could see the pink star of her ass. "Let's go here this time" she teased as she spread her ass cheeks showing her tight asshole to him, Issei gulped before like an animal possessed fell to his knees and jammed his tongue into her asshole. "Hmmmmm fuck" Kalawarner moaned as she bit her lower lip hard nearly drawing blood as she felt Issei's soft tongue in her ass. He began tracing circles around the edge of her hole as he used his hands to spread her cheeks wide, Kalawarner was becoming a hot mess from his tongue work as his strokes were slow and deliberate. Every stroke earning a moan from the busty fallen angel as her body was heating up and tingling in anticipation and the currently building up pleasure.

"Do you like me licking your ass Kala?" Issei teased as he stopped much to her dismay as she bit her lower lip in frustration before she tried to press her ass against his face but he kept her away from the touch of her tongue with his hands. "Tease…" she muttered in annoyance to which Issei grinned as he stood up and leaned forward nearing her ear, she held her breath in anticpation "Now you know it feels, beg me Kala. I want to hear you beg me for my tongue and fingers in your ass before I fuck you from behind" she looked up at him her eyes filled with pleading

"Please Issei, I want your tongue and fingers in my ass. Please, god I want it so bad, I am already so wet just thinking about it… then I want you to fuck my slutty ass like the fallen angel whore I am" she begged with no regard for dignity

"Good girl" he whispered before he pushed two of his fingers into her mouth, lubricating them with her saliva. "Suck my fingers, fallen angel slut" he whispered huskily as she lewdly slurped his index and middle fingers, her tongue wrapping around them like a popsicle. "I want these fingers inside of me, spreading and playing with ass" she moaned in a slutty fashion as she continued lubricating his fingers. He drew away his fingers which were dripping in saliva, he then reached behind and traced over her asshole, spreading the saliva around it but his fingers not entering. She squirmed in annoyance and anticipation, "Please Issei I want your fingers Now!" she basically shouted as tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, his response was to kiss her. Biting her lower lip, he then shoved his fingers inside her tight asshole, her moans muffled by the kiss but the pleasure was evident in her blue eyes.

He then began slowly sliding his finger in and out of her ass, her ass was tightened around his fingers unwilling to let go as if her life depended on his touch. She shut her eyes as she focused on his hot fingers spreading her ass. She desperately pulled him down deeper into her kiss as his fingers continued thrusting in and out of her ass while she began pushing her ass backwards trying to get his fingers as deep as she could to quell the burning heat within her. While Issei's spare hand reached under and began pinching the nipples of her breast, she moaned lewdly into their tongue twisting kiss as she felt her body racked with pleasure and the oncoming sensation of an orgasm.

Yet just as the sensation came it left as she found herself absent of the touch of his fingers and lips. Kalawarner, sighed in annoyance and frustration, she was so close "Issei…" she moaned in desperation. Issei positioned himself behind her as she felt his cock press against her asshole, she bit her lip in anticipation "Hmm, put it in my tight little asshole Ise. God I want it so bad" she moaned as she pushed against the wall presenting her ass before him. Issei obliged as he pushed the tip of his cock into her ass.

She shut her eyes as she focused on the sensation of her asshole spreading while his big hot cock slowly moved deeper earning a long drawn out moan from her. "Fuck…." She moaned loudly before Issei stopped pushing in and she could feel his entire cock in her ass. "Your so fucking tight" he moaned breathlessly as he grits his teeth as he was assaulted by the sensation of her ass. It was so tight it's as if his cock was in a vice, Issei, grasped her hips roughly before he began moving in and out but making sure to at least leave the tip of his cock within her ass before slamming as deep as he could. Each movement earning a moan from the slutty fallen angel beneath him as her legs barely kept her standing from his thrusts. Kalawarner head remained hung as she shut her eyes and focused completely on his cock only moans leaving her mouth. Her body was wracked with pleasure and tingling all over and she was barely standing as he legs shook every time Issei thrusted into her. She threw her head back with eyes wide as she felt the sting of a slap on her ass, "Enjoying this? You little fallen angel slut." He spoke in a husky and low tone.

"Please slap my ass! As I cum on your cock!" Kalawarner shouted as she looked over her shoulder to see Issei thrusting into her and slap her once again. "Yes!" she moaned as she pushed back against him to meet his thrusts. "Yes! Fuck yes!" she moaned as Issei slapped her once again. She could feel an oncoming orgasm as Issei continued slapping her ass and fucking her with wild abandon.

With one final thrust where he buried himself as deep as he could, Kalawarner then threw her head back as if praising the heavens while she shouted as her body shook with the assault of an earthshattering orgasm. Tears pooled in the corners of her eye as drool dribbled down the side of her mouth and her body when limp barely staying upright as he was body rocked with the final vestiges of the orgasm. Issei could feel her ass tighten up as if begging him to cum, feeling a familiar sensation in his balls while Kalawarner could feel his cock pulse indicating he was close. "Oh god cum in my ass as I cum on your cock!" Kalawarner moaned shamelessly as she felt his cock pulse in her ass. "I am cumming in your ass, you fallen angel slut!" he shouted as his hands grabbed her hips roughly and he impaled her as deeply as he could on her cock earning a shout from the fallen angel before Issei moaned as he shot his load into her ass.

His muscles locked at the sudden barge of pleasure as his hips jerked forward intending to cum as deep as he could. Kalawarner moaned at the warmness of his cum as she felt her ass fill to the brim. Issei leaned down over her, his back mashed against her chest as his arms moved from her hips to wrap around her belly and hold her close as he continued orgasming inside her ass while he moaned breathlessly into her ear, their moans echoing throughout the bathroom. Their bodies were wet with sweat and hot water as it added heat to their already burning bodies.

As the two rode the waves of pleasure both their bodies gave out on each other as Issei fell on his ass back pressed against the wall while Kalawarner fell on top of him, her body limp in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, her hair wet from the hot water, her body burning like a furnace and her nerves tingling. Her ears were filled with his rapid heartbeat as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead before resting his head on her own, his panting turning into long calm breaths. His hands slowly trailed up and down her back as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin. "That was worth all that teasing…" he finally spoke, Kalawarner let out a small laugh.

"It certainly was" she then kissed him lightly on the lips before the two fell into a comfortable silence

* * *

Issei had gotten dressed in a black suit with a red shirt while he had emerald green cuff links as well as black tie that Lilieth and Tiamat had bought him. Kalawarner who got dressed in her typical attire analysed her lover in his suit appreciatively but she moved in to help him with his tie after she realized how much he was struggling with it tying it.

"Thank you" he thanked the fallen angel as she fixed his cuff links before adjusting his collar and lapels. She took a step back her hand on her chin in a contemplative expression as she analysed him.

"Your suit is missing something" she pointed out, a few moments passed before she snapped her fingers and delved into his wardrobe which had grown since he became Lilieths lover. She pulled out a red handkerchief with a vibrant green trim, she put it into his front pocket making sure it contrasted well with his suit.

"There, looking good Issei" she complimented him with a genuine smile, he glanced at himself into the mirror before he smiled

"Thank you, come on Tiamat lets go Tiamat is probably pissed"

The two walked down downstairs accompanied by the fallen angel to his living room. He was greeted by the looks of surprise which turned into appreciation as they did admit he looked good in his suit. He was surprised to find Leone there,

"Leone why are you here?" Issei asked still wary of the beast kin empress, he shuddered at the memory of her beat downs

"Come on, I wouldn't miss the culmination of all our efforts now would I lover boy?" she replied easily

"Come now we should not be late" Tiamat growled, she was the most excited for the battle. As a dragon she wanted a fellow dragon to prove himself and there was a long standing rivalry between Dragons and House Phenex who boasted their flames were as powerful as dragons flames. Dragons did not take too kind to that especially ones as stubborn and prideful as Tiamat.

"Relax Tiamat it's called being fashionably late" Lilieth waved off her concern, Asia seemed to be nervous and just as he was about to ask her the blonde nun spoke as she stepped forward her arms holding a gift to him.

"Here Issei I hope this helps" she looked up into him with such hopeful eyes, it tugged at his heart strings. He couldn't help but grin as he lifted up her gift, it was a bottle of holy water. He patted her head, making the nun blush.

"I-I also blessed it so it should damage the Phenex's regeneration ability." She spoke with excitement at his acceptance of her gift, a broad smile graced the nun's lips.

"Thank you Asia" he pocketed the bottle of holy water before he found Raynare lips upon his own

"Good luck Issei" she wished him as she stepped back a smile on her lip. Asia blushed at looked away, this girl was just too innocent and cute. He then found himself kissed once again by Kalawarner, their tongues brushing against each other for a small moment before they broke the kiss. She leaned into his ear and whispered huskily some very kinky things they would do when he came back that even a bit of red dusted his cheeks.

He quickly found his collar grabbed by Tiamat.

"Come on now, we can all reward him later" she growled before dragging him into a teleportation circle as Asia, Raynare and Kalawarner gave him a wave while he was going to be accompanied by Lilieth, Tiamat and Leone.

* * *

Rias was nervous, her heart was racing as she stood alongside her brother, mother, father and Grayfia. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that complimented her hair and figure. She could feel Raisers lecherous eyes on her and it made her sick to her stomach but she had to put on an impassive face. She couldn't help but doubt Issei even if he was the red dragon emperor, her future was at stake. Her mother squeezed her hand in a sign of solidarity.

Raiser stood alongside his mother, father, sister as well as older brother and his peerage. He was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his opponent to arrive. He glanced at his watch and saw that Issei was 15 minutes late. He turned to Rias,

"Looks like he isn't showing up Rias, we may as well get married" he said impatiently earning an annoyed look from all the Gremories while his mother, father, older brother sighed at his antics. Suddenly a teleportation circle lit up in front of them before the confident form of Issei, Tiamat, Lilieth and Leone appeared. Earning looks of surprise from everyone present,

"Apologizes for my lateness, I have no excuse" he answered. Rias eyes slowly ganced over him appreciating how he looked, his body bulked up as she could see muscles beneath his shirt and he looked so much more confident. He then stepped forward taking Rias's hand and kissing it.

"Sorry Ria, I'll make it up to you after this" he spoke with a confident smile making Rias's heart race

"Would you care to introduce us to your guests Issei?" Sirzechs asked although he already had an inkling to who they were.

"Sure I would like you all to meet my trainers," he announced

"Lilieth, succubus queen who is also my wife, Tiamat the chaos karma dragon and Leone the empress of the beastkin" Lilieth and Tiamat bounced while Leone gave a casual wave. Meanwhile everyone stood gobsmacked how had he secured the help of these three woman and they almost missed the fact he called Lilieth his wife,

"Wife?" Lord Gremory asked for clarification, Rias froze she knew he formed a contract but for them to be married this was something new. She now had more things to consider about Issei.

"Well, we aren't technically married but yes I am the royal consort of the succubus queen" he replied

"Looks like the kid has already started a harem" Ruval Phenex almost smirked in amusement as he saw Raiser eye twitch in jealousy at having such a beautiful woman.

"You have no right to date Rias! If you are already married!" Raiser roared in anger as he pointed his finger accusingly

"Bit hypocritical Phenex…" Leone retorted as she glanced at Raiser's peerage of all woman behind him, he froze at Leones word and did admit he really couldn't say anything.

"Hmph, you won't be able to hide behind them" Raiser spoke with disdain, shaking off his earlier mistake

"He won't after all he is worth more than you and your peerage combined" Tiamat replied evenly, Raiser was about to retort before Lord Phenex intervened

"Raiser, actions will speak louder than words" he spoke calmly

"Indeed, now let us get the match started" Lady Phenex added as she looked at Grayfia.

"Competitors follow me" Grayfia ordered as she began walking towards the arena with Raiser and Issei in two while Lord Gremory led them to the viewing area along with Issei's arrivals.

* * *

Issei stood across Raiser and his peerage about 200 meters. The arena was open but had four corners in the form of a King and Queen piece from chess. Raiser stood in front of his peerage flanked by his sister,

"The moment it starts, Yubelluna unleash all your spells, you too Mihae. He won't survive it." Raiser ordered earning nods from his peerage

 **"** **I, Grayfia Lucifuge will be the host of this match. The match will be as follows, both sides will fight until they are incapable of doing so and will be removed if enough damage is sustained to prevent them from competing. Raiser's pawns may promote immediately."** Grayfia explained before pausing. Raiser and his minions tensed ready to jump into action while Issei stood casually a smile on his face as both hands rested in his pocket.

 **"** **The match will now begin"** She announced and within moments Raisers Bishop and Queen rose into the sky before unleashing a barrage of spells, little did they see Issei's smirk before he was covered in a cloud of dust and magic bombs.

* * *

Rias's heart jumped into her throat as she watched Issei get bombarded by the full might of the bomb queen and Raisers bishops. Everyone watched with anticipation except for Issei's companions who looked bored if anything.

"Tsk, he shouldn't show off and just beat them already" Tiamat growled in annoyance at Issei's antic

"Now, now it would be a very boring match if he didn't?' Lilieth replied earning a muttering of agreement from the dragoness

"Just how powerful Is Issei?" Sirzechs asked curious by the amount of confidence they had in the brunette. His companions merely smirked before chilling words rang out,

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

In that moment, Lord, Lady and Ruval Phenex knew they had been duped

* * *

Issei strode out of the cloud of explosion, clad in his crimson armour. Seemingly unhurt from the explosions, he loved Raisers shocked expression.

"Promote!" Raiser ordered as his pawns promoted to queen

"My turn ladies!" Issei shouted before the words

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]** rang out

Issei immediately raised his hand and launched a green blast of energy at the queen and bishop, the queen was quick enough to dodge but the bishops weren't

" **One of Raisers bishops has been eliminated"**

The amount of power was immense and Raiser already began to sweat,

"Surround him he can't take you all!" he ordered, his knights and pawns charged forward followed by his slower rooks.

The knights sped ahead almost seeming like a blur but they were nothing compared to Lilieth as he punched their swords breaking them before backing handing one and kicking the other away. He stepped back avoiding two chainsaws,

"Slice and Dice!" the two twins shouted as they tried to cut Issei apart but he merely stretched his arm out the chainsaw broke on his arm. The twins shared a look before Issei tail smacked them to the side but he quickly found himself assaulted by the other pawns and rooks as well as knights who had recovered.

"What the hell! I thought he was human how is he so fast!" Ravel spoke in shock as Issei was merely a red blur masterfully avoiding their strikes like it was child play. Her brother was silent as she saw his eyes harden as he was analysing the situation.

"Karlamine, Siris back off let Isabela and Xuelan take damage you two cannot afford getting hit again" Raiser ordered his knights as the rooks stepped in while the knights hovered around looking for openings.

For all of Issei's dodging he could not dodge forever and he was kicked along the face by Xuelan with a flaming, she smirked as she landed a hit but found herself grabbed by his arm before he threw the rook into Isabela disabling them for a few moments. Karlamine and Siris leapt in finding him open but were surprised to find that their swords were blocked by a pair of light daggers.

"Light weapons!" Karlamine warned as she and Siris leapt back not wanting to risk getting hit but they were foolish and did not move. Siris was struck in the chest by a light dagger before she evaporated in a blue light while Karlamine stood frozen at watching her fellow knight was eliminated attempted to dodge a dagger coming towards her only find herself impaled in the chest she too disappeared in a blue light.

" **Two of Raisers Knight has been eliminate"**

Raisers pawns and rooks stared warily at the red dragon emperor. It was bad enough he was the red dragon emperor and achieved balance break but now light weaponry it was a lethal combo. Their lapse in concentration cost them as Issei backhanded two of Raiser's pawn knocking them out immediately before leaping back and firing a blast of dragon energy eliminating the two pawn maids.

 **"** **Four of Raisers Pawns have been eliminated"**

"Xuelan you go high I go low same time!" Isabela barked to her fellow rook as she charged forward her fellow rook following her lead. Once they got within striking distance, Xuelan sent a kick towards his chest while Isabella intended to punch him in the nuts, low blow she knew but he was dangerous. Issei side stepped the kick and punch before summoning two more light daggers and stabbing Raisers rook in the back before swiping two of them away with a strong kick that cracked some bones before they too disappeared in a flash of blue.

 **"** **Two of Raisers Rook have been eliminated"**

Issei then wasted no time firing off two large blasts eliminating the last of Raisers pawns.

 **"** **Four of Raisers pawns have been eliminated"**

Raiser and Ravel were now sweating bullets, Issei had slaughtered, no massacred their peerage. Raiser was horrified, how did this human so quickly destroy his peerage, now he was going to steal Rias from him, no he wouldn't allow it. Raiser spread his wings and charged forward.

"Raiser wait!" Ravel called out as her brother charged head first towards the dragon. Raiser threw two balls of Phenex fire but Issei merely shrugged them off as they burned and fizzle off his armour.

"Phenex fire tickles" Issei taunted as Raiser cocked his fist back as he got within strike distance of Issei but Issei merely caught his fist before twisting his arm and snapping his wrist. Raiser didn't seem to mind as his bones quickly mended as Raiser smashed Issei across the face with a flaming fist but Issei didn't seem to mind as he promptly head butt the Phenex before kicking him squarely in chest.

Raiser fell back squarely on his ass before getting back to up to see Issei rushing at him but he was suddenly shoved out of the way by his Queen who received a devastating upper cut to the face before she was slashed across the chest by his tail.

"Yubelluna!" Raiser roared in concern for his queen before Issei kicked his Queen squarely across the face in a resounding snap and crack, Yubelluna then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **"Raiser's Queen has been eliminated"**

Issei had disengaged his armour and stood proud and tall with a cocky smirk. Eager to taunt Raiser after he decimated his queen who he seemed to actually care about.

"You little shit!" Raiser roared as he charged rage burning in his eyes. A resounding smash was heard throughout the arena as Raiser feel to his knee's screaming clutching in vain his face as it burnt.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" He screamed giving an indication of the amount of pain he was in.

"Big brother!" Ravel screamed in worry

"YOU FUCKER WHAT DID YOU DO!" As he felt his face burn and he tried pull out shards of glass that were embedded in his face

"WHY ARENT I HEALING!" He howled as cried, he couldn't see, his world was black as he could hear Issei pace around him.

"That Raiser is holy water blessed by a nun. Your body maybe immortal but your mind isn't and therefore you cannot make yourself regenerate if your mind is too busy focusing on pain. If holy water did that imagine what a light dagger could." Issei spoke darkly before he shoved his gauntlet fist deep into Raiser's gut. He then kneed him across the face before punching him once again in the face, Raiser spat blood as the pain he experienced multiplied.

Raiser lay on his back as Issei foot hovered him threatening to stomp him.

"Wait stop! Please don't hurt my brother!" Ravel, Raisers sister begged as she clutched her brother tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. Issei stopped, he couldn't in good consciousness hurt a sister trying to break her brother even if he hated the Phenex.

"You're a good sister, he should be grateful…" Issei admitted as he stepped away his back turned

 **"** **The match between Issei Hyoudou and Raiser Phenex is over, with victory to Issei Hyoudou"**

* * *

While Raiser and his peerage were spirited away for medical attention while Issei was brought to meet the lord and ladies of house Phenex and Gremory.

"Well played Issei Hyoudou." Lady Phenex admitted at how she had been duped by the human

"I am glad you were harsh on my brother, might teach him some humility" Ruval commented in approval of Issei's action

"The wedding is cancelled?" Issei asked for confirmation

"A Phenex keeps his wager, Hyoudou and the wedding is cancelled" Lord Phenex confirmed

"If you don't mind we would like to check on our son" Lord Phenex informed him and the Gremories as the Phenexs left. As soon as they left, Issei was smacked over the head by an irate dragoness.

"You wasted too much time dodging you could have crushed them quicker" she berated him

"Your foot work was good but your punches were a bit too animated…" Leone also berated him

"Don't rain on my parade" Issei retorted luckily he was saved by the Gremories

"My my want an impressive match that was Issei. My daughter is lucky to have a man like you" Venelana Gremory complimented Issei as her eyes held more than impressiveness would Issei dare say it, desire? Rias saw that in her mother's eyes and it made her annoyed but also jealous Issei was going to date her not her mother.

"You got my approval to date him, Rias" Lord Gremory added making Rias blush

"Mine as well" Sirzechs added

"Looks like I got approval to date, do I sense marriage?" Issei teased as the thought passed his head Rias making her blush. His mind was also filled with perverted thoughts of an attractive mother in law asking for… nope bad Issei! A knowing look from Lilieth means she read his thought and Issei internally cursed himself.

"The deal was just one date! Doesn't mean we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Rias replied trying to control the situation.

"Grayfia please book "La Rouge" in Paris. I want my sisters first date to be amazing!" Sirzechs demanded

"It will be done" Grayfia bowed as Rias face was redder than a tomato, her family was so embarrassing.

"Please stop…" Rias begged while Venelana stepped forward and touched Issei on the arm enjoying the firm muscle of his arm. Rias seethed was her mother hitting on him! What the fuck!

"Wow, you three have definitely whipped him into shape" She complimented Issei's trainers as she appreciated his figure and added muscle.

"It was definitely fun" Leone admitted as she remembered how she literally beat Issei into shape who mentally shuddered at the memories

"Yes, Lilieth whipped him into shape but he needed some more work" Tiamat added her own two cents as Venelana touched his chest enjoying the firm touch, this was the final straw for Rias.

"Mother stop touching my boyfriend!" Rias shouted as she pried her mother from Issei and hugged him closely while his companions began laughing at the situation. Meanwhile Issei was enjoying the feeling of her breasts. So worth the whole month of hell Issei mentally agreed.

 **This chapter took me a while as I have started university so I don't have much time as well as working on my other stories and it was a long chapter to create at least by my standards. I hope you guys enjoyed this longer lemon it was basically the chapter… and for those who want romance next chapter will be focusing on romance between Issei and Rias as they go on their date.**

 **The pacing probably was fucked up towards the end but that was because I wanted to get the chapter out and plus it wasn't really tooo important (I think) as we pretty much already knew Issei was going to win.**

 **I once again apologize for not updating sooner and if you leave a review I will be grateful and please tell me what you thought of the whole chapter mainly the fight and lemon. Until next time.**


End file.
